


Попутчики

by DRAGON4488



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAGON4488/pseuds/DRAGON4488
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путешествие автостопом – что может быть увлекательней? Что лучше него может помочь избавиться от затянувшейся депрессии, кардинально сменить обстановку и подарить массу ярких впечатлений? А уж если компанию тебе составляет странный попутчик с загадочными, меняющими цвет глазами и с не менее загадочными способностями – такое путешествие обещает стать незабываемым. Разумеется, если у тебя будет возможность вспоминать…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Придорожное кафе

_– Беги!_   
_– Что?.._   
_– БЕГИ-И-И!!!_

_Он бежал._   
_Нет. Он не бежал, бегом это было сложно назвать – непрестанно спотыкаясь, он вслепую продирался сквозь совершенно незнакомый, густой, мрачный лес. Дыхание вырывалось частыми хрипами вместе с клубочками пара._   
_Пар? Господи, вокруг так темно, что он не должен его видеть. Впрочем, нет. Темно не вокруг – сумерки еще не настолько сгустились – темно в его глазах. От страха, от панического ужаса._

_Тяжело. Вдох и выдох, слившиеся в один непрерывный хрип. На какой-то высокой, надрывной ноте. Тяжело дышать, когда выкуриваешь пачку сигарет в день, не предполагая и не задумываясь над тем, что когда-нибудь тебе придется совершить отчаянный марш-бросок по очень, очень пересеченной местности. Твои легкие не справляются, ты задыхаешься, судорожно проталкивая в них воздух и с хрипом выпуская обратно, но бежишь, прорываясь, оцарапываясь и оступаясь, потому что тебе страшно. До паники, до полного отупения. Одна мысль – не видеть, не видеть, НЕ ВИДЕТЬ!_   
_«Я вижу»_   
_Вдох-выдох. Цепляешься за какую-то корягу, падаешь и думаешь, что больше тебе не подняться – ты смертельно устал. Но страх подстегивает, щекочет мерзкими пальцами твои пятки, и ты поднимаешься. Ты рвешься вперед, и еще одна царапина кривым росчерком пересекает искаженное страхом лицо. Черт с ним! Все полное ничто, кроме одного – тебе нужно убежать от этих глаз, в которых нет ничего, кроме бездонной, сводящей с ума черной пустоты. Потому что ты даже представить себе не можешь, что тебя ждет при встрече с ними._

_«Я вижу»_   
_«Что?»_   
_«Я ВИЖУ, БЕГИ!»_

_Он бежал, раздирая лицо и руки о стоящий сплошной стеной орешник. По спине одна за другой прокатывались липкие холодные волны ужаса, покрывая кожу мурашками и заставляя все волоски на теле вставать дыбом. Он знал, что преследователь идет за ним по пятам, беззвучно утопая ногами во влажном мху, скользя, словно призрак между деревьями, неслышно раздвигая ветви густого орешника, и совсем не торопится. Он не видел и не слышал его. Он просто ЗНАЛ._   
_С приглушенным стоном он сделал последний отчаянный рывок, выдираясь из цепких лап кустарника, с безумной надеждой в круглых от ужаса глазах – впереди лес был пореже. Он, конечно, будет как на ладони, но и возможностей для маневра тоже будет больше._   
_Он подавился истеричным смешком. Какие могут быть маневры, когда тебя преследует не животное, не человек, но нечто, чему нет названия? Демон, дух?.. Но его преследователь был вполне РЕАЛЕН. Ничуть не эфемерней, чем он сам, сотканный из плоти и крови. У него была возможность в этом убедиться._   
_Кустарник нехотя выпустил его из своих объятий, оставив на память лоскуток рубашки на тонких, цепких ветвях. Он остановился, чтобы хоть немного перевести дух и обернулся. Он понимал, что не стоит этого делать. Никогда не стоит оборачиваться, если не хочешь знать, что за твоей спиной. Но он знал, поэтому обернулся и сделал шаг назад, отходя от густых зарослей, готовый рвануть при малейшем подозрительном движении, вытягивая шею и вглядываясь в глубину шелестящего гибкого орешника. Никого и ничего. Неужели он оторвался? Или его решили оставить в покое?_   
_– Да, – прошептал он, растягивая губы в безумной ликующей улыбке, но в глубине души слабо веря в свою удачу. – Да!_   
_«Да» и еще один шаг назад. Сухой треск веток – и нога не обнаружила под собой опоры. Глухо вскрикнув, он полетел куда-то вниз, размахивая руками и пытаясь сгруппироваться, но не успел – полет быстро завершился. Он упал на спину. К счастью, падение не было жестким – слой прелой листвы и еще какой-то отвратительно-скользкой и мохнатой дряни смягчил удар, который в другом случае мог стоить ему возможности когда-нибудь снова отлить стоя. Но падение слегка оглушило его. Он сел и поморщившись, тряхнул головой. Надо прийти в себя, надо собраться. Он упал. Куда? В нос ударил приторный, густой запах разлагающейся плоти, и его тут же вывернуло съеденным полтора часа назад гамбургером. Отплевываясь, он истерично рассмеялся – ему показался чрезвычайно забавным тот факт, что всего полтора часа назад он сидел в придорожном кафе, жуя огромный, с девятиэтажный дом, гамбургер, запивая его колой и наивно строя планы на будущее. Планы на БУДУЩЕЕ!.._   
_– Господи, пожалуйста… – начал он и осекся, снова истерично хихикнув._   
_Смысла взывать к Создателю не было абсолютно никакого – здесь, в этих диких местах, Бог его не услышит. Зато может услышать совсем другая сила._   
_Он поднялся на колени и начал шарить вокруг себя вытянутыми руками, натыкаясь на земляные стены с торчащими из них тонкими корнями. Он свалился в какую-то яму. В какую-то… Рука наткнулась на обтесанный липкий столб, торчащий, насколько он мог судить в почти кромешной тьме, ровно в середине. Чудо, что он на него не напоролся. Держась одной рукой за столб, он обреченно застонал._   
_– Медвежья яма… твою мать…_   
_Новый рвотный позыв заставил его согнуться и упереться руками в вязкую дрянь, покрывающую дно. Медвежья яма глубиной в два с половиной метра при его росте – это долбаная Марианская впадина. Он пропал._   
_Стараясь не глубоко вдыхать отравленный воздух, он обхватил голову руками и закачался из стороны в сторону, проклиная себя и тот день, когда решил сменить обстановку. Сменил, твою мать. Определенно – сменил._   
_Сверху послышался шорох. Он всхлипнул и в ужасе задрожал, совсем как ребенок, как маленький мальчик, твердо знающий, что сейчас из-под его кровати высунется лапа монстра и утащит в темноту, чтобы сожрать в своей пещере. Или чтобы лишить его рассудка. Слезы сами покатились из глаз, солью разъедая царапины. Застонав, он посмотрел наверх. Он отчаянно не хотел этого делать, он согласен был скрутиться на дне вонючей ямы и сдохнуть среди разлагающейся падали, лишь бы не ВИДЕТЬ. Но словно чья-то невидимая рука приподняла его подбородок, заставляя встретиться с пустыми черными глазами..._   
_– Я ТЕБЯ ВИЖУ…_   
_... и ЗАКРИЧАТЬ…_

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

– Счатливо!  
Молодой человек хлопнул дверцей и помахал рукой раздолбанной колымаге, обдавшей его придорожной рыжей пылью. Пусть всего на сто сорок миль, но он продвинулся к своей цели. Поправив фотоаппарат, свисающий на груди, он улыбнулся и зашагал к заправке. Там есть кафе, а значит, есть кофе и какая-никакая, но еда. Он жутко проголодался. Пакетик чипсов, схрумканный во время пустой болтовни с добрым фермером, подбросившим его до этой дыры, был не в счет. Он перекусит, а потом, если повезет, на что он очень надеялся, снова поймает попутку, чтобы добраться до ближайшего мотеля – день близился к концу, и стоило подумать о ночлеге. При мысли о том, что, возможно, опять придется трястись всю ночь в скрипящем всеми деталями корыте, его начинало подташнивать. «Нет уж. Крутись, как хочешь, – подумал он, давая себе мысленную установку, – но сегодня ночью ты просто обязан развалиться на горизонтальной поверхности именуемой кроватью».  
Звякнув свисающим над дверью колокольчиком, он прошел к стойке и приветливо кивнул немолодой уставшей женщине в помятом переднике, с надорванным с одного края нагрудным карманом, из которого выглядывал замусоленный, потрепанный жизнью и руками блокнот для принятия заказов. Он был довольно толстым, этот блокнот, из чего следовало сделать вывод, что дела в придорожном кафе идут либо не очень, либо, наоборот – процветают так, что они не успевают менять блокноты. Вот это вряд ли, подумал он, шоссе-то периферийное, машин не так уж много.  
Женщина бросила на него оценивающий взгляд, продолжая вяло, безо всякого энтузиазма натирать треснувший пивной бокал – невысокий парень с дорожной сумкой через плечо, в потертых джинсах и красной клетчатой толстовке на молнии, с копной густых светлых волос и голубыми умными глазами, в глубине которых затаилась странная смесь печали и иронии. Молодой и симпатичный. Очень симпатичный.  
– Добрый день.  
Женщина растянула губы в подобии вежливой улыбки.  
– Добрый. Чего желаете?  
– Я жутко голоден, мэм, – ответил он и улыбнулся.  
Взгляд женщины приклеился к его ямочкам, проявившимся на щеках, и мгновенно смягчился. Он прекрасно знал, что его улыбка никого не оставляет равнодушным. Чертовски обаятельная улыбка – это был его вечный козырь, которым он умело пользовался.  
– Могу предложить наш фирменный пирог с ревенем и гамбургеры. Уолли отлично их жарит, не пожалеете.  
– Супер, тогда мне двойной, пожалуйста, кусочек пирога и кофе, – он снова обворожительно улыбнулся, снял с шеи фотоаппарат и, положив его на стойку, устало потер лицо, – тоже двойной.  
Женщина, не утруждая себя записью в блокноте, прокричала заказ невидимому Уолли.  
– Путешествуете автостопом? – спросила она, оставив в покое бокал и той же тряпкой протерев стойку. – Вы фотограф, да? – она кивнула на новенький Canon.  
Он скромно пожал плечами и протянул руку.  
– Дин О’Горман. Но я не профессиональный фотограф. Так, скорее любитель. Направляюсь в Глейшер-парк, и вы угадали – автостопом. Так интересней.  
– Эмма, – представилась женщина, пожав теплую ладонь и хмыкнула, – В Глейшер? А почему не в Йеллоустоун или вы как раз оттуда?  
– Нет, там я еще не был. Моя цель – Глейшер, он давно притягивает меня своей поразительной красотой. Горы, дикие леса, кристальные озера и ледники – я всегда мечтал все это увидеть своими глазами, а не на картинках, – искренне ответил он. – Увидеть и лично запечатлеть. А Йеллоустоун будет следующим пунктом, возможно.  
Эмма, прищурившись, посмотрела на разговорчивого парня и улыбнулась.  
– Странный акцент у вас, Дин.  
– Я из Новой Зеландии, – простодушно ответил он.  
– Ничего себе вас занесло! – рассмеялась женщина, указывая ему на пустующие столики, – Присаживайтесь, я скоро принесу ваш заказ.  
Поблагодарив, он сгреб со стойки фотоаппарат и расположился за маленьким столиком у окна, недалеко от дверей.  
Он с наслаждением впивался зубами в прожаренный и сочный гамбургер, мысленно растекаясь в хвалебной оде хозяйничающему на кухне Уолли, когда дверь кафе резко распахнулась, громко звякнув колокольчиком, и в помещение ворвался взъерошенный парень. Именно ворвался, словно порыв ветра, принеся с собой дорожную пыль и запах нагретого за день асфальта.

– Пожалуйста! Телефон! У вас есть телефон?! Там авария, на 236-м шоссе, рядом с Суффолком! – он на мгновение замер, подняв голову к потолку и зажмурившись, потом утвердительно тряхнул стоящими дыбом волосами и повторил: – Да… Суффолк, именно там. Пикап и трейлер. Три человека… им нужна помощь… пом… – он зарылся пальцами в спутанную шевелюру, повернулся обратно к двери и распахнул глаза, с тоской посмотрев на улицу. – Поздно… удар был слишком сильный, – парень пошатнулся, тяжело опустился на стул, уперся локтями в колени и глухо забормотал, терзая свои растрепанные волосы: – Поздно… почему я увидел так поздно?.. Черт, я все равно ничего бы не смог сделать, это слишком далеко.  
Дин, не донеся до рта гамбургер, с удивлением вытаращился на него. Насколько он знал, графство Суффолк всегда находилось в Англии, а вовсе не в Штатах. Парень явно бредил.  
Захлопав глазами, он повернулся к Эмме.  
– Суффолк – это же в Англии? – непонятно зачем пробормотал Дин.  
– Не знаю насчет Англии, но это городок примерно в ста двадцати милях отсюда, – ответила женщина, с подозрением косясь на поникшего парня. – Эй, приятель, ты в порядке?  
– Нет… – покачал тот головой и тяжело вздохнул. – Нет, телефон больше не нужен. Патруль как раз проезжал мимо, а «скорая»… она там уже никому не нужна. Поздно. – Он выпрямился и, устало привалившись к спинке стула, открыл глаза. – Да, мэм. Я в порядке. Извините…  
Парень обвел кафе растерянным взглядом, на мгновение задержав его на лице единственного посетителя, чуть дернул головой и, моргнув, повернулся к женщине.  
– Еще раз извините. Я с таким шумом ворвался сюда. Наверное, напугал вас. Мне очень жаль. – Он смущенно улыбнулся. – Вы… кхм… раз уж я здесь, не могли бы вы налить мне кофе?  
Эмма за свою жизнь повидала достаточно чудиков – кого только не носило по широким хайвэям и пустынным шоссе, затерянным среди бескрайних лесов Монтаны. Иные заглядывали и в ее кафе. А этот парень, хоть и болтал какую-то чушь, но выглядел вполне прилично: чистые штаны защитного цвета, заправленные в высокие чуть запыленные берцы, тонкая черная байка без единого пятнышка, закатанная до локтей и очень выгодно подчеркивающая его подтянутую фигуру, и выглядывающая из V-образной прорези горловины футболка в тон штанам. Просто и аккуратно. Даже несмотря на сбившиеся и торчащие в разные стороны черные кудряшки, немного не достающие до плеч – парень выглядел прилично и привлекательно. Да и про аварию, скорее всего, он услышал сидя за рулем, по радио (а не увидел – он явно оговорился), разволновался, вот и вел себя немного странно. В общем, нормальный молодой человек.  
– Двойной?  
– Да, если можно.  
Парень снова улыбнулся, и Эмма про себя усмехнулась: сегодня день потрясающих улыбок?  
– Может, попробуете наш фирменный пирог с ревенем?  
Молодой человек перевел взгляд на фотографа, на столе которого уже стоял огромный кусок пирога и пожал плечом.  
– Пожалуй, не откажусь. Со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел.  
Дин медленно опустил руки, положив гамбургер мимо тарелки. Когда парень скользнул по нему глазами, он успел рассмотреть их цвет – они были цвета виски или не очень крепкого черного чая, но не ярко-зелеными, как ему показалось, когда парень с тоской смотрел на улицу и обводил взглядом кафе. Показалось?.. Дин нахмурился: пускай не профессиональный, но он – фотограф, и он привык подмечать любые мелочи. Нихрена ему не показалось! Они были зелеными! Цвета травы, листвы, долбаного малахита, но никак не цвета виски!  
Эмма прокричала в сторону кухни заказ (загадка толстого блокнота разрешилась окончательно) и повернулась к парню.  
– Куда направляетесь? – разговор ни о чем, просто дань вежливости традиции, наверное, всех придорожных кафе мира: интересоваться, куда люди держат путь. Просто так.  
– В Глейшер, – ответил парень и поднес руку к шее, поправляя выглянувший из-под ткани кожаный шнурок.  
Женщина перевела взгляд на Дина.  
– Ну, надо же, какая удача! Если вы берете попутчиков, то один у вас уже есть.  
Дин поперхнулся. Его первым желанием было запротестовать, сказать «спасибо» и вежливо отказаться от путешествия в компании этого парня со странными, меняющими цвет глазами. Но, когда тот повернулся к нему, удивленно приподняв черную бровь и улыбнувшись, весь протест как корова языком слизала – такой солнечной, обезоруживающей улыбки ему еще не приходилось видеть.  
– Правда? Вы тоже направляетесь туда? – спросил ее обладатель.  
Дин кивнул и указал на соседний стул.  
– Присоединяйтесь.  
Парень снова улыбнулся, обдав его сиянием не бледнее солнечных бликов на воде, и опустился напротив.  
– Извините, вас я, наверное, тоже напугал. Вы наверняка подумали, что я сумасшедший, – смущенно произнес он и посмотрел в окно, выдав очередную странную фразу: – Все мы немного сумасшедшие…  
Но с этим Дин был полностью согласен. Разве можно было сказать, что он в полном здравом уме, когда всего за сутки им было принято бесповоротное решение сменить обстановку, куплены билеты и вся прошлая жизнь послана к чертовой матери?  
– Не стану спорить, – усмехнулся он и протянул руку. – Меня зовут Дин.  
– Я знаю…  
– Что?..  
– Эйдан, – парень повернулся и пожал руку, – Я сказал, что меня зовут – Эйдан.  
– Очень приятно, – пробормотал Дин.  
Он готов был поклясться, что услышал именно «я знаю», но промолчал, растерянно хлопая ресницами.


	2. "Я ВИЖУ..."

– Предлагаю перейти на «ты», – улыбнулся Эйдан, не замечая или делая вид, что не заметил замешательства светловолосого парня, – мы же примерно ровесники?  
– Мне тридцать пять, – ответил Дин, комкая салфетку и немного хмурясь.  
– О… – парень удивленно вскинул брови и округлил глаза, отчего стал похож на милого щенка, – выглядишь моложе. Ну, а мне двадцать восемь. Семь лет – это не разница.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Дин, всматриваясь в лицо нового знакомого.  
Очень красивое лицо. Аккуратный подбородок, заросший трех-четырехдневной щетиной, точеный, почти прямой нос, чувственные губы, брови черными широкими росчерками, большие чуть раскосые глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами.  
Ресницы сделали взмах, и Эйдан (глаза цвета виски!) в упор посмотрел на него.  
Внутри что-то странно дрогнуло, и, смутившись, Дин уставился в свою тарелку. Это наглость – так в открытую рассматривать человека, каким бы красивым он ни был.  
«Показалось, – подумал он, ковыряя свой пирог и чувствуя, как под пристальным взглядом раскосых глаз начинают пылать щеки, – и цвет, и «я знаю» – мне все это показалось. Я просто немного устал».  
– … с какой целью?..  
– М-м? – Дин оторвался от созерцания начинки и поднял глаза.  
Эйдан широко улыбнулся хозяйке кафе, поставившей перед ним заказ, и с наслаждением принюхался к аромату.  
– Обалдеть… спасибо, мисс, – женщина благодушно усмехнулась, поборов безумное желание потрепать его по взъерошенным кудрям, и удалилась обратно за стойку. – Я спросил, с какой целью ты направляешься в Глейшер? Если это не секрет, конечно.  
– А… – Дин пожал плечами, – нет, не секрет. Хочу пофотографировать немного – это мое хобби. Особенно я падок на природу, а там очень красиво, если верить рекламным проспектам. А ты? Тоже едешь полюбоваться пейзажами?  
Ему показалось, что парень немного нахмурился. Или занервничал?  
– Э-э… не совсем. Ну, то есть – да. Да, – он тряхнул волосами и обезоруживающе улыбнулся, – и это тоже.  
Загадочный ответ не удовлетворил Дина, но по большому счету, ему было плевать, какие дела у этого красавца в Национальном парке Монтаны, и он решил больше ни о чем не расспрашивать. Одно немного настораживало его – парень очень уж быстро пришел в себя после трагического спектакля, разыгранного им не более десяти минут назад. Будто не он ворвался в кафе, встревоженный и колотящийся, не он требовал телефон… Телефон. Дин осторожно покосился на нового знакомого. Неужели у него нет сотового?  
– Я, наверное, оставил свой телефон в одной из придорожных забегаловок, – будничным тоном объявил Эйдан, отламывая большой кусок пирога и отправляя его в рот. – Не скажу, что без него я как без рук, но в такой ситуации он бы мне пригодился. Мне бы не пришлось пугать людей, вызывая у них сомнения в моей вменяемости…  
Дин подавился. Парень умеет читать мысли?!  
Эйдан подскочил и, склонившись к нему, похлопал по спине.  
– Осторожно, приятель. Я не владею методом Хаймлеха, так что осторожней.  
Дин благодарно кивнул, моргая заслезившимися глазами. Отдышавшись, он выдавил улыбку.  
– Простейшая вещь. Могу научить.  
– Обязательно, – совершенно серьезно сказал Эйдан, – такие вещи нужно знать. Это мое упущение. А вопрос о телефоне я прочитал в твоих глазах, для этого не нужно быть экстрасенсом. Я бы тоже об этом подумал: двадцать первый век на дворе, а сумасшедший парень врывается в кафе и требует телефон. Где же его мобильник? – он фыркнул, весело глядя в голубые удивленные глаза напротив. – Я угадал?  
Дину ничего не оставалось, как утвердительно кивнуть и снова залиться краской.  
Какое-то время они молча наслаждались горячей вкусной едой, поглядывая в окно. Летний вечер неторопливо опускался на Монтану, золотя верхушки елей Дугласа, возвышающихся над остальным лесом, словно часто стоящие смотровые башни. Дина всегда восхищали эти вечнозеленые исполины, пышные и величественные, пробуждающие внутри благоговейный трепет. Ему казалось, что если прижаться к стволу такого дерева и прислушаться, можно услышать и почувствовать, как оно дышит, живет своей загадочной жизнью, измеряемой сотнями и тысячами лет, молчаливо наблюдая за безумным миром и надежно храня его тайны.  
– Ты очень торопишься? – нарушил молчание Эйдан, – Я к тому, что милях в сорока отсюда есть мотель, если верить карте, и мы могли бы заночевать там. Признаться, я устал немного, – он потер лицо и чуть улыбнулся, – но, если ты против, то в принципе могу пережить ночь за рулем.  
Дин отчаянно замотал головой.  
– Я выбираю мотель. Моя задница не выдержит еще одного ночного переезда. А красоты Глейшера никуда не денутся, я думаю. Так что я только – за.  
– Слава богу, – облегченно выдохнул парень, закатывая глаза, и они рассмеялись.

 

Когда они добрались до мотеля, уже почти стемнело. Одноэтажная вытянутая вдоль дороги пошарпанная коробка, разбитая на номера с отдельными входами, и рецепцией в середине, выглядела довольно вяло, но выбирать не приходилось.  
– М-да… не фонтан, но на одну ночь сойдет, – прокомментировал Эйдан и повернулся к Дину. – Снимем два номера или один? Особого смысла снимать два я не вижу, это лишняя трата денег. В конце концов, мы не парень и девушка, чего нам стесняться друг друга?  
Дин пожал плечами и нахмурился. Можно и один, не вопрос, но только на том условии, что в номере будут два спальных места. Желательно два, потому что…  
Черт возьми, потому что он, будто стеснительный подросток, неожиданно почувствовал дикое смущение при мысли, что им предстоит провести ночь вместе, и на это была не то, чтобы причина, но один маленький нюанс, о котором он предпочитал помалкивать.  
– Дин?.. Все нормально?  
– Да, – новозеландец выдохнул, ероша светлые волны волос. – Я на секунду задумался, извини.  
– Эм-м… тебя смущает перспектива провести ночь с незнакомым человеком в одной комнате? – улыбнулся Эйдан и склонил голову набок – забавная привычка, придающая ему очаровательное сходство со щенком лабрадора. – Единственное, чем могу успокоить: я не вор, я не кусаюсь и во сне не хожу… кажется. Но, если…  
– Ничего меня не смущает, все в порядке. Один на двоих, да.  
– О’кей, тогда я мигом. Подождешь здесь?  
Дин рассеянно кивнул, а когда парень покинул машину, откинулся на подголовник и зажмурился. Что с ним? Откуда вдруг взялось это дикое смущение? Откуда?! Он усмехнулся: причина довольно проста – у него уже очень давно никого не было. А Эйдан был чертовски привлекательным, и он почувствовал бы себя, мягко говоря, неловко, очутившись с ним в одной постели. Дин судорожно выдохнул. Несколько раз за время пути их руки случайно соприкасались и его, словно током прошибало от этих касаний. Интересно, парень что-нибудь заметил? Ему показалось, что Эйдан пару раз как-то странно покосился на него, хитро улыбаясь при этом.  
– Бля-я… не сходи с ума, идиот, – простонал он вслух, проведя ладонью по лицу и снова горько усмехнувшись. – Так не бывает. Ч-черт… забудь…  
Он посмотрел в окно, провожая глазами подтянутую фигуру парня. Эйдан легко перепрыгнул несколько ступенек, но прежде чем исчезнуть в дверях мотеля, обернулся и в упор посмотрел на него. От этого пронзительного взгляда Дина прошиб очередной электрический разряд, и он быстро отвернулся.  
– Так не бывает, – повторил он, покусывая губы и тяжело вздыхая. – Это жизнь, а не кино.  
Но внезапно возникшее притяжение объяснялось не только внешностью парня. Всю дорогу Эйдан трещал без умолку о всяких пустяках, не затрагивая личных тем, лишь бросив мимолетом, что он из Ирландии и тут же переведя тему. Он болтал легко и непринужденно, словно они были знакомы сто лет, а не пару часов. Этой легкостью в общении и не сходящей с лица улыбкой парень напомнил Дину совсем другого человека и, слушая Эйдана, затягиваясь сигаретой (благо парень сам курил и дым ему не мешал), невольно улыбаясь ему в ответ, он ощутил странное тепло, наполнившее сердце, давно покрытое заиндевевшей коркой льда. Как он считал, навсегда. Он очень удивился этому забытому ощущению тепла. Нет, не просто удивился – он был в шоке.  
Больше года он прожил угрюмым затворником, близко не помышляя об отношениях, даже ради секса, предпочитая самостоятельно решать эту проблему. Сама мысль о том, чтобы пустить кого-то в свою постель казалась ему дикой и предательской.  
Больше года прошло, но боль потери не сильно притупилась. Брайану было всего тридцать. Тридцать! Их роман развивался ярко и быстро, и в итоге перерос в стойкие, серьезные отношения. Четыре чудесных года, наполненных нежностью и весельем, незначительными ссорами и бурными примирениями, взаимоуважением и верностью. Они наслаждались жизнью и друг другом, уверенные в том, что впереди – долгие годы, которые они проживут в любви и понимании, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Страшный диагноз, шок, слезы и два месяца, проведенных у постели стремительно угасающего любимого человека. А потом – боль и одиночество. Сводящее с ума одиночество. Грызущая, разъедающая все внутри пустота, уродливым чернильным пятном расползающаяся внутри него. Он был на грани и, кто знает, чем бы закончился очередной одинокий вечер с бутылкой виски и неизменной сигаретой в уголке губ, если бы он не решил пересмотреть их «семейный» альбом. Он не открывал его со дня смерти Брайана, подсознательно избегая дополнительной боли – в его голове хватало терзающих сердце воспоминаний и без фотографий. Дин перелистывал застывшие мгновения их жизни, делая небольшие глотки прямо из горлышка, пока не наткнулся на вырезки из журнала.  
Эти вырезки сделал Брайан и вклеил их в альбом, аргументируя тем, что не хочет каждый раз ковыряться в интернете, когда Дину приспичит полюбоваться на свою мечту и повздыхать. Это были совершенно невероятные пейзажи Национального парка Глейшер, штат Монтана, США. Они мечтали съездить туда вдвоем, но всегда находились те или иные причины, чтобы отложить поездку, а потом стало поздно.  
Отставив в сторону бутылку, Дин смотрел на глянцевые красоты сквозь мутную пелену, застилающую глаза, бережно перелистывая их: озеро Макдональд, самое большое в парке, водопад Флоренс, потрясающие пейзажи гор и серпантинов, озеро Сент Мери... Его взгляд задержался на бирюзовой глади озера, обрамленного со всех сторон скалами и густыми лесами.  
«Ты должен это увидеть. Ради памяти обо мне. И я хочу верить, что ты будешь не один. Кто-то очень близкий будет держать тебя за руку. Помни, Дино – ты пообещал».  
Он зажал рот ладонью, глядя на несколько предложений, написанных нетвердой, дрожащей рукой. Когда Брайан успел это сделать? Ведь он почти не покидал больницу, а Дин почти не отходил от него. Впрочем, за неделю до кончины наступила слабая ремиссия, и Брайан уговорил врачей отпустить его на день домой. Значит, именно тогда он сделал надпись на вырезке – в последний день, проведенный у них дома.

Они сидели на диване, лопая вредную для здоровья, но безумно вкусную хрень, заказанную в ресторане. Точнее сидел и лопал Дин, Брайан же полулежал на высоких подушках, вяло ковыряя в своей тарелке, бледный и тонкий, тень самого себя, но он не переставал шутить и улыбаться. На смех его уже не хватало. Он непринужденно болтал, словно ничего не происходит, словно впереди у него вся жизнь, вспоминал забавные истории, но когда Дин, осчастливленный хрупким и по большому счету уже ничего не значащим улучшением его состояния, сказал, что все будет хорошо, они справятся, Брайан замолчал. Он молчал очень долго, а потом посмотрел на него непривычно серьезными глазами. «Ты должен будешь отпустить меня и жить дальше, Дино. Жить дальше... с кем-нибудь другим. Пообещай мне». 

В тот одинокий вечер Дин долго смотрел на глянцевые вырезки, которых касалась рука его любимого человека. И глядя на них, он принял решение: он отправится в Глейшер-парк, штат Монтана, США. Он проедет весь штат автостопом, как они хотели, ведь так интересней. Он увидит свою мечту. Он сменит обстановку и изменит свою жизнь, послав все прошлое к черту. Он попытается отпустить Брайана – не из памяти, но из сердца. Он снова начнет улыбаться и, возможно, если повезет, рискнет завязать новые отношения…  
Он снова начнет жить.  
Дин пришел на могилу Брайана, чтобы рассказать о своем решении. Он просидел часа два, рассеянно поглаживая яркую траву под небольшим гранитным памятником и разговаривая, роняя беззвучные слезы и как заведенный прося прощения.  
На следующий день он улетел.

Его мысли прервал вернувшийся Эйдан, со счастливой улыбкой крутящий на пальце ключи от номера.  
– Ты не поверишь, но почти все номера заняты, – радостно сообщил он, – Это в таком-то захолустье! Нам можно сказать повезло, потому что до следующего мотеля еще миль сто как минимум, а меня уже просто рубит от усталости.  
Дин согласно кивнул. Ему самому не терпелось поскорее принять горячий душ и развалиться на кровати. Выгрузив из машины нехитрые пожитки, они направились в свое ночное пристанище.  
Отперев дверь, Дин прошел в номер и растерянно застыл.  
– Черт… – невольно вырвалось у него.  
– Ты чего? – удивился налетевший на него сзади Эйдан и негромко хмыкнул.  
В номере, оформленном в жутком розовом цвете, не было ничего, кроме внушительной двуспальной кровати с тумбочками по бокам, маленького столика, крошечного электрического чайника, стула, покосившегося шкафа и древнего телевизора. Хоть бы какая завалящая софа, но ее не было.  
– Нет проблем, я лягу на полу, – сказал Эйдан, хлопнув его по спине (разряд) и сбрасывая с плеча рюкзак. – У них все номера с одной двуспальной кроватью, а единственный семейный занят, извини.  
– На полу? – пробормотал Дин, – Зачем? Почему именно ты? Я тоже могу…  
– Расслабься, – улыбнулся его попутчик, – мне, правда, все равно, где положить свою задницу, так она затекла, так что не переживай.  
– Нет, не надо, – Дин почувствовал, что краснеет. – Что за глупости? Кровать огромная – поместимся. Или тебе… неловко?  
– Мне? – фыркнул Эйдан, сверкнув хитрыми глазами, – Меня это нисколько не смущает. Ладно, уговорил. Давай располагаться, что ли.  
Он снял берцы, плюхнулся на постель и с явным удовольствием потянулся, словно довольный котяра.  
– О, боги! Я не верю! Как же хорошо. Правда я не очень жалую розовый цвет, но главное, есть на чем расположить свои утомленные дорогой тушки. И, да – здесь есть горячий душ. О, это самое главное! – Он блаженно улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на все еще стоящего у входа Дина. – Мне кажется, что от меня несет, как от шелудивого пса.  
– Ничего от тебя не несет, ты приятно пахнешь, – ляпнул Дин и прикусил язык, начав сосредоточенно копаться в своей сумке.  
– Правда? – Эйдан перевернулся на живот и с интересом посмотрел на попутчика.  
– Да, – бросил тот, не поднимая головы.  
– Дин, можно задать тебе один вопрос? – парень подождал и, приняв молчание светловолосого новозеландца за знак согласия, спросил: – Почему ты путешествуешь в одиночестве?  
– А что в этом удивительного?  
– Ну, – Эйдан хмыкнул, – ты слишком симпатичный для того, чтобы быть одному. Тебя кто-нибудь ждет дома, в Новой Зеландии? – Дин не ответил, продолжив сосредоточенно копошиться в вещах. – Ладно, извини. Это не мое дело.  
– Нет, – буркнул Дин, извлекая из недр сумки зубную щетку, пасту и свежую футболку, – никто меня не ждет. Уже никто, и я не хочу об этом говорить.  
– О… прости. Я бываю не в меру любопытен.  
Дин не стал разубеждать парня. Тяжело вздохнув, он посмотрел в пронзительные раскосые глаза, гадая, покраснели его уши при этом или нет.  
– Не возражаешь, если я первым пойду?  
– Нет, конечно.  
Эйдан обхватил руками подушку и, уткнувшись в нее носом, вздохнул. Он оторвался от подушки, только когда хлопнула дверь ванной и послышался звук полившейся воды, поднялся и подошел к сумке Дина. Немного поколебавшись, он дотронулся до нее и закрыл глаза. Его голова чуть дернулась.  
– Дин… так вот в чем дело… – темные ресницы дрогнули, приоткрывая ярко-зеленый взгляд. – Тебе не в чем себя упрекнуть… ты принял правильное решение, а теперь отпусти его. Не бойся, это не предательство. Отпусти.

Дин стоял, прижавшись лбом к кафелю, подставив плечи под сильные струи горячей воды и зажмурившись.  
«Отпусти»  
Голос прозвучал над самым ухом. Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, он обернулся и резко отодвинул шторку. Никого. Дин выключил воду и прислушался. Из комнаты доносилось приглушенное бормотание телевизора.  
– У меня уже точно крыша едет от усталости, – прошептал он, выбравшись из душа и обтираясь полотенцем.  
Переодевшись в свежую футболку и, пожалев о том, что нет пижамы, Дин вернулся в комнату. Парень сидел на кровати, со скучающим видом переключая каналы, и даже не пошевелился при его появлении.  
– Эйдан, можешь идти. – Дин склонился к сумке, собираясь засунуть в нее грязную одежду, но как только дотронулся до замка, яркая зеленая вспышка ослепила его, заставив охнуть и опуститься на одно колено. – Черт, кажется, я переутомился или перегрелся… – он тряхнул головой и обернулся к парню. – Поторопись, они скоро отключат горячую воду.  
– Да, – тихо ответил Эйдан, взял заранее подготовленные вещи и не глядя на него исчез в ванной.  
Дин проводил его растерянным взглядом, закрыл сумку и, вздохнув, забрался под одеяло. Одно на двоих. Просто великолепно!  
«Успокойся, возьми себя в руки и прекрати вести себя как идиот, краснея под каждым его взглядом, – подумал он. – Да, у тебя сто лет никого не было. Да, он безумно красив. Да, ты захотел его, а теперь засунь это хотение себе в задницу и постарайся уснуть, потому что этот парень не про тебя. Он не такой, как ты. Наверняка».  
– Потому что это было бы слишком хорошо для правды, – прошептал Дин, – так не бывает.  
Он бессмысленно щелкал пультом, не пытаясь сосредоточиться ни на одной из программ, пока не услышал, как в ванной смолк шум воды. Дин быстро выключил ночник, висящий над изголовьем кровати, и закрыл глаза. Через пару минут в комнату вошел Эйдан, вытирая полотенцем мокрые кудряшки.  
– О, ты уже спишь? Дин?..  
– Нет, – ответил Дин, обреченно вздохнув и открыв глаза.  
Эйдан стоял рядом с кроватью с совершенно смущенным видом.  
– Слушай, у меня одна просьба, довольно глупая… – он кашлянул и поднес руку к шее, поправляя кожаный шнурок, выглянувший в вырез свежей белой футболки. Дин успел обратить внимание на то, что этот шнурок не дает покоя ирландцу, заставляя то и дело поправлять его, пряча под ткань подальше от чужих глаз.  
– Что это у тебя? – спросил он, заинтригованный такой таинственностью.  
– Это?.. – Эйдан сглотнул и опустил глаза. – Так… ничего особенного. Индейская безделушка, доставшаяся от предка. Мой прапра… в общем, прадед моего деда участвовал в битве при Литтл-Бигхорн в 1876 году. Слышал о такой? – Дин покачал головой. – Неважно. После этой битвы он вернулся в Ирландию, привезя на память единственный трофей – эту вещь.  
– Это какой-то кулон или амулет? – Дин приподнялся, вглядываясь в ромбовидные очертания, проступающие сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. – Можно посмотреть?  
– Нет. Не сейчас. Может, потом. Извини, – отрывисто бросил Эйдан, накрывая ладонью невидимый ромб и глядя на Дина странно испуганными глазами. – У меня просьба…  
– Ах, да. Какая? – Дин изо всех сил старался не скользить взглядом по длинным стройным ногам, переходящим в узкие бедра, облаченные в боксеры.  
– Не возражаешь, если мы не будем выключать свет?..  
Дин удивленно приподнял брови.  
– Ты боишься темноты?  
Щеки Эйдана вспыхнули ярким румянцем, заметным даже в прыгающих тенях трансляции динозавра, зовущегося в этом мотеле телевизором, и Дин едва смог сдержать улыбку – до того мило это выглядело.  
– Нет… я… просто я привык спать при свете.  
– Ладно, – новозеландец протянул руку и включил ночник.  
Парень благодарно кивнул и нырнул под одеяло. Устраиваясь, он задел ногой Дина и виновато улыбнулся.  
– Извини.  
– Ничего страшного, – пролепетал О’Горман, выключая телевизор, прикрывая глаза и мысленно обкладывая себя трехэтажным матом. – Спокойной ночи.  
– Надеюсь… – беззвучно произнес Эйдан и вслух добавил, – Спокойной ночи.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Дин быстро провалился в сон. Видимо, сказалась ночь, проведенная на скрипучем сидении раздолбанного корыта и накопившаяся за день усталость. Он тихо сопел, подложив под щеку ладонь и скрутившись калачиком на своей половине кровати.  
Ему снилось озеро Сент Мери. Он стоял на берегу, любуясь потрясающим видом, скользил взглядом по бирюзовой глади, сверкающей миллионами солнечных бликов, так напоминающих сиянием улыбку его нового знакомого. Он чувствовал себя счастливым и освободившимся, готовым к новой жизни.  
«Так бывает, хоть в это и сложно поверить, но так бывает».  
Дин усмехнулся – что ж, возможно. Он глубоко вздохнул и, повернувшись, посмотрел в глаза цвета виски.  
«Чем я выдал себя?»  
«Ничем. Я это знал»  
«Знал? Откуда?»  
«Иногда я просто знаю»  
Рука потянулась к шее, поправляя шнурок. Дин всмотрелся в очертания амулета под тканью футболки и ощутил мерзкий холодок, пробежавший по спине. Что-то было не так. Было что-то пугающее в этих очертаниях.  
«Можно посмотреть?»  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он протянул руку и вытащил амулет на яркое солнце. В тот же миг свет померк, будто кто-то опустил рубильник. Все исчезло: блики, озеро, леса и горы, исчезли глаза цвета виски. Его окружила непроглядная тьма, наполненная ужасом и отчаяньем. И что-то рыскало в этой тьме, какая-то неведомая сила, находящаяся за гранью его восприятия. Жестокая и холодная, несущая безумие, ищущая… его. Дин заметался. Он не должен позволить найти себя!  
«Господи! Пожалуйста, помоги!»  
«Здесь нет твоего бога…»  
Он затылком ощутил ледяное дыхание, обжигающе-холодные пальцы сжали его плечи.  
«Посмотри на меня»  
Нет! Дин зажмурился. Только не это! Только не ЭТО!  
Его насильно развернули. Лицо защипало, словно от мороза.  
«Посмотри…»  
Не желая того, он открыл глаза и закричал…

– Дин! Дин! Дино!..  
Сильные и ТЕПЛЫЕ руки трясли его. Захлебываясь криком, он распахнул глаза и вцепился в склонившегося над ним парня.  
– Эйд…  
– Тихо, тихо. Все хорошо. Это просто дурной сон.  
– Так холодно… – прошептал Дин.  
Эйдан улыбнулся, осторожно отрывая от себя его руки.  
– Извини, я открыл окно, чтобы проветрить, а раннее утро в этих местах, мягко говоря, прохладное. Не удивительно, что ты замерз. Черт, извини…  
– Утро?.. – Дин сел, растерянно оглядываясь и ероша густую шевелюру.  
Слабый рассеянный свет, наполняющий комнату, возвещал о начале нового дня.  
– Ага, пять часов, – ответил Эйдан, закрыл окно и повернулся, прислонившись к подоконнику. – Привет.  
– Привет…  
Дин, все еще растерянно хлопая глазами, оглядел парня: вместо штанов защитного цвета, на нем были синие потертые джинсы, берцы уступили место легким кроссовкам, белую футболку сменила тонкая черная байка под горло, а смоляные кудряшки были вымыты и зачесаны назад, вкупе с черной щетиной, придавая ему немного бандитский вид.  
Эйдан выглядел до безобразия свежо и бессовестно привлекательно. Дин сглотнул и натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Ты уже успел собраться?  
– Что тебе снилось? – пропустив мимо ушей его вопрос, спросил ирландец.  
– Э-э… – Дин сдвинул брови и пожал плечами – от окончания сна не осталось даже отголосков, – не помню…  
Эйдан ухмыльнулся, всем своим видом показывая, что не поверил ему ни грамма. Закусив нижнюю губу, он не спеша подошел к кровати.  
– Совсем ничего не помнишь?  
– Ну… мне снилось озеро Сент Мери и… кхм… ты. А потом все исчезло и стало холодно. Все… – новозеландец посмотрел на него совершенно честными глазами. – Правда, я больше ничего не помню. А что? Я так сильно орал?  
– Нормально орал, – кивнул Эйдан. – Ладно. Поднимайся, если хочешь увидеть свой Глейшер в этом году. Позавтракаем в придорожном кафе, оно должно быть не очень далеко отсюда, а кофе я уже заварил. Ну, что? Согласен?  
– Без вопросов, – ответил Дин, выбираясь из постели и шлепая в ванную.

Он открыл воду, собираясь почистить зубы и принюхался. Слабый запах гари, витающий в маленькой ванной, заставил его нахмуриться. Отложив щетку, он взял в руки влажное после Эйдана полотенце и поднес к лицу. Запах исходил от него.  
– Странно, – пробормотал Дин, возвращая полотенце на место и почесывая затылок.  
Почистив зубы, умывшись и приведя в порядок взлохмаченные после сна волосы, он критически осмотрел свое отражение в зеркале. Приснившийся и мгновенно забытый кошмар оставил след в виде легких теней под глазами, но в целом он выглядел очень даже ничего. Обаятельный блондинистый симпатяга с голубыми глазами, очаровательными ямочками на щеках, «греческим» носом и рыжеватой щетиной. Может, не такой красавец, как Эйдан, но бесспорно привлекательный.  
– Парень, да ты просто мечта…  
Подмигнув и показав отражению язык, Дин усмехнулся и покосился на полотенце, источающее странный запах.  
– Ну, конечно. Ты еще попытайся уловить пары серы, и не забудь проверить, есть ли у твоего попутчика хвост и копыта, – фыркнул он, сгребая свои банные принадлежности и навсегда покидая маленькую ванную.

 

Дорога стрелой убегала вперед, обрамленная по обеим сторонам дремучим старым лесом.  
Дин удобно развалился на сидении, расположив на коленях карту и уточняя их маршрут, но его взгляд то и дело соскальзывал в окошко, чтобы зацепиться за очередную исполинскую ель Дугласа. Желание познакомиться с такой красавицей поближе стало для него почти физической необходимостью, но он решил, что сделает это, когда его организм пошлет ему вполне определенный позывной, обусловленный двумя чашками кофе. Не раньше. Просить Эйдана остановиться ради того, чтобы пообниматься с деревом, он не хотел. Ирландец мог расценить его просьбу как глупый детский каприз, и Дину этого совсем не хотелось.  
Проводив жадным взглядом мелькнувшего за окошком исполина, О’Горман включил радио.  
– Не возражаешь?  
Эйдан улыбнулся и покачал головой. Странно, но с самого утра он не был расположен к пустой болтовне, как накануне вечером. Почти все утро он молчал, хмуря брови, но встречаясь с новозеландцем взглядом, непременно озарялся теплой улыбкой. Вот только Дин был готов биться об заклад, что в его глазах не было и тени этих улыбок.  
Покрутив колесико, он наткнулся на местные новости и хотел поискать что-нибудь другое, когда его внимание привлекло сообщение:  
– …недалеко от города Рокки Бой, произошел пожар. Предположительно трое злоумышленников, которым удалось скрыться с места преступления, около двух часов ночи совершили поджог круглосуточно работающего придорожного кафе «У Эммы». Причина, послужившая поводом для поджога, неизвестна. Хозяйка заведения, Эмма Уилсон…  
– Эйдан! Это же то самое кафе, где мы познакомились! – воскликнул Дин, пораженно уставившись на попутчика. – Господи, я надеюсь, что с этой женщиной все в порядке.  
– …мисс Уилсон хотела бы поблагодарить молодого человека, спасшего ее из охваченного огнем кафе, но, к сожалению, не знает ни его имени, ни фамилии. Она…  
Эйдан переключил станцию.  
– С ней все в порядке, ты же слышал. Давай лучше поставим музыку. Новости о пожаре с самого утра как-то не очень вдохновляют, а впереди целый день. Нам нужно хорошее настроение, – он повернулся к Дину и солнечно улыбнулся. – Лучше посмотри, как нам быстрее выбраться на шоссе номер два. Это прямая дорога в Глейшер.  
Новозеландец улыбнулся в ответ и уткнулся в карту. Но сосредоточиться на ней не смог. Ему не давало покоя сообщение о ночном пожаре, которое теперь стойко вязалось с утренним запахом гари, витающим в ванной мотеля.  
«Это невозможно, он всю ночь был рядом, – подумал Дин, осторожно косясь на ирландца. – А ты точно в этом уверен, Дино? Точно?..»  
Нет. Уверенности в этом не было никакой.  
– Эйдан, ты…  
– Не надо! – ирландец резко нажал на тормоз.  
Взвизгнув покрышками, машина завиляла из стороны в сторону и остановилась на обочине, подняв внушительное облако пыли. Только благодаря привычке пристегиваться Дин не ткнулся носом в лобовое стекло.  
– Что ты делаешь?! – завопил он, дрожащими руками отшвыривая карту. – Решил нас угробить?!  
– Не надо, – зажмурившись, повторил парень и дернул головой, – не сейчас…  
– Может, ты объяснишь мне, что все это значит? Что происходит?!  
Эйдан тяжело вздохнул, открыл глаза и, повернувшись, в упор посмотрел на попутчика.  
– Твою мать… – Дин вжался в свою дверцу, – кто ты такой?..  
Парень склонил голову на бок, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, и медленно моргнул ярко-зелеными глазами.  
– Я вижу…


	3. Странные места

Дин судорожно пытался нащупать ручку дверцы и одновременно отстегнуть ремень безопасности, не в силах оторвать взгляд от завораживающих ярко-зеленых глаз.  
– Я вижу, – повторил Эйдан и отвернулся. – Тебе не надо бояться…  
Новозеландец промолчал, продолжая терзать ремень. Парень протянул руку и не глядя щелкнул замком.  
– Ты свободен, я не собираюсь удерживать тебя силой. Только куда ты побежишь? В лес? Это дикие места, Дин. Они могут быть опасны, а я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.  
– Ну, конечно, – истерично хохотнул О’Горман, наконец-то открыв дверцу и мешком вывалившись в пыль.  
– Я тебе все объясню.  
– Твою мать, иди к черту!.. – прошипел Дин и, подскочив на ноги, бросился к лесу.  
– Вернись!..  
О’Горман нырнул в кусты и обернулся – Эйдан вышел из машины и, сложив на груди руки, смотрел в его сторону.  
– Дин, пожалуйста, вернись. Нам нужно торопиться, мы можем опоздать.  
Новозеландец молча покачал головой и рванул вглубь леса.  
– Дин!  
Выругавшись, ирландец бросился следом за ним.  
Дин бежал, не разбирая дороги, огибая могучие стволы, цепляясь болтающимся на груди фотоаппаратом за кусты и тяжело дыша. Страх близкий к панике плескался в нем, срываясь с губ отрывистыми проклятиями.  
– Господи, что же это за чертовщина?! – простонал он и обернулся.  
Лучше бы этого не делал, потому что тут же споткнулся о корень огромного дерева и неуклюже растянулся на мягкой сухой хвое, почти въехав носом в покрытый серебристым мхом ствол.  
Отплевываясь от иголок, новозеландец поднялся на колени и, тяжело дыша, уперся руками в дерево.  
«Не бойся»  
Дин вздрогнул и тряхнул головой.  
– Что за чертовщина?.. – повторил он, с некоторым удивлением обнаруживая, что держится за исполинскую ель Дугласа.  
– Можешь обнять его, ты же так этого хотел, – услышал он чуть запыхавшийся голос.  
Дин тихо застонал.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – выдохнул он, в бессилии впиваясь пальцами в кору и прижимаясь к ней лбом. – Ты умеешь читать мысли?  
– Нет. Иногда я просто знаю.  
Снова вздрогнув, новозеландец повернулся к парню, ощущая полное смятение – он уже слышал эти слова, он не помнил, где и когда, но определенно слышал.  
– Кто ты такой, твою мать?  
Парень вздохнул и развел в стороны руки.  
– Меня зовут Эйдан Тернер. Я из Ирландии и я не маньяк. Немного сумасшедший, да… – он мягко улыбнулся, – но ты же сам согласился, что каждый из нас немного не в себе. Ты передумал? – Дин покачал головой. – Правильно. Послушай, я понимаю, что напугал тебя, но поверь, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Не нужно бояться меня. Я все объясню.  
Эйдан сделал к нему шаг.  
– Не подходи ко мне! – О’Горман выбросил вперед руку, всматриваясь в лицо ирландца. Яркая зелень его глаз вновь сменилась теплым оттенком виски. – Что с твоими глазами?.. Что это за хрень?! И что ты видишь?!  
– Я тебе все расскажу, правда. Я хочу это сделать. Только давай вернемся в машину. Надо спешить, времени немного.  
– Куда спешить?!  
– Чтобы успеть помочь, – тихо ответил Эйдан, развернулся и зашагал обратно к дороге, бросив через плечо: – Прислушайся, возможно, оно тебе что-нибудь скажет. Дерево. Только поторопись. У нас мало времени.  
Дин проводил его недоумевающим взглядом. Это было необъяснимо, но страх, еще пару минут назад пульсирующий красным светом в мозгу, бесследно испарился, сменившись иррациональным спокойствием. Он сдвинул брови, пытаясь понять причину такой неожиданной смены своего настроения. Вероятно, он подвергся гипнозу или чему-то подобному, впал в транс, передышал густым хвойным ароматом, съехал с катушек, но как бы там ни было, факт оставался фактом – он больше не боялся.  
– Не нравится мне все это, – прошептал Дин, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, прижимаясь щекой к шершавому стволу огромной ели и медленно проводя по нему ладонью. Дерево, как дерево – ничего необычного. Усмехнувшись, Дин закрыл глаза и…  
Яркая зеленая вспышка пронзила темноту под сомкнутыми веками…  
«Освободи»  
– Что?.. – он отшатнулся и удивленно уставился на ель.  
Семейка крошечных полевок прошмыгнула перед его носом, цепляясь коготками за выступы коры, и исчезла в нижних ветвях. Дин посмотрел наверх. Какая-то птица, издав громкий крик, вспорхнула и унеслась по своим делам, выронив голубое в крапинку перышко. Сделав в воздухе несколько плавных витков, оно опустилось ему на плечо.  
– Освободить?.. – пролепетал Дин, растерянно снимая с плеча перо, зачем-то пряча его в карман серой толстовки и чувствуя, как от беспричинно навернувшихся слез щиплет глаза. – Кого освободить?.. – он судорожно сглотнул и снова прижался к шершавому стволу. – Я сошел с ума…  
«Найти Дремлющего»  
Дин тихо вскрикнул и отпрянул от ели.  
– Что за бред… я сплю? – он сильно ущипнул себя за руку и шикнул. Нет, он не спал. – Значит, у меня галлюцинации. Ха-ха, у меня поехала крыша. Чудесно…  
О’Горман с опаской покосился на дерево, в странной уверенности, что сейчас оно протянет к нему свои мохнатые лапы, пытаясь заключить в ответные объятия, и на всякий случай отошел еще на несколько шагов. Но ель стояла неподвижно, лишь ветки чуть подрагивали под легкими порывами ветерка.  
– Я сошел с ума…  
Новозеландец привычным жестом взъерошил волосы и судорожно выдохнул. Что же ему делать? Вернуться к ирландцу и продолжить с ним путь? Похоже, иного выхода нет. К тому же следовало признать, что внутри у него начало разгораться нездоровое любопытство: что же такого расскажет парень, как объяснит свою загадку? Это любопытство противоречило здравому смыслу, но с каждой секундой разгоралось все больше, тогда как желание остаться одному в незнакомом и таинственном лесу с каждой секундой таяло.  
– Ты хотел смены обстановки и приключений, приятель. Теперь не жалуйся и наслаждайся.  
Это заявление, высказанное вслух, в сложившейся ситуации выглядело оптимистичным бредом параноика. Дин невесело рассмеялся и оглянулся вокруг, пытаясь сообразить, в какую сторону идти. Ориентировка на местности никогда не была его сильной стороной.  
– Черт… – пробормотал он и усмехнулся, услышав звук автомобильного гудка – Эйдан явно пытался ему помочь. – Парень, не говори мне потом, что ты не умеешь читать мысли.  
Он быстро зашагал на звук, раздвигая руками кусты и настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Это не просто дикие и опасные места, решил он. Они странные и загадочные, совсем, как его попутчик.

Эйдан ждал в машине, приоткрыв дверь с его стороны. Забравшись на свое место, Дин молча пристегнулся и взял карту.  
– Мы скоро выберемся на 87-е шоссе, а по нему на север – доедем до 2-го, – проворчал он.  
– Да, я знаю, – тихо сказал Эйдан, выруливая на дорогу.  
– Знаешь… Тогда зачем просил меня посмотреть? – раздраженно спросил О’Горман, закидывая карту на заднее сидение, – Зубы мне заговаривал? – Он закусил губу и, прищурившись, посмотрел на парня. – Ты был ночью на пожаре…  
Эйдан вздохнул.  
– Я все тебе расскажу, но чуть позже. Потерпи немного. Сначала мы поможем кое-кому, а потом остановимся в каком-нибудь кафе, там и поговорим.  
– Кому поможем? – раздражение в Дине закипало все больше. – Знаешь, мне не нравятся все эти загадки, они плохо влияют на мою нервную систему. Я согласился быть твоим попутчиком, я доверился тебе. Теперь я начинаю сомневаться.  
– Но ты же вернулся? – улыбнулся ирландец.  
– Все мои вещи остались в машине, – буркнул Дин.  
– Те, что в машине, тебя не волнуют. Все деньги и документы ты всегда держишь при себе, а самая ценная вещь из всех, что ты взял в путешествие – у тебя на шее, – парировал Эйдан и глянул на него. – Почему ты вернулся? Ты же испугался, и испугался не на шутку. Сейчас же ты просто раздражен, но страха в тебе нет. Ты же мог дождаться, когда я уеду и поймать следующую попутку. Правда, пришлось бы долго ждать – эта дорога не загружена. Так что же случилось? – Дин ничего не ответил, отвернувшись в сторону и покусывая губы. Чуть усмехнувшись, Эйдан покачал головой. – Что оно тебе сказало?  
– Странно, что ты этого не знаешь, – съехидничал новозеландец, ничуть не удивившись вопросу.  
– Я не всегда вижу и не всегда знаю, – пожал плечами парень и вдруг просиял, – Успели!  
Он указал вперед. Присмотревшись, Дин заметил стоящий на обочине автомобиль, а рядом с ним маленькую фигурку. Ирландец прибавил газу и вскоре они поравнялись с крохотным желтым «Мини» с наклеенными на крыльях ромашками. Рядом с ним топталась невысокая симпатичная девушка, с подозрением и робкой надеждой взирая на остановившихся мужчин.  
Эйдан вышел из машины и солнечно улыбнулся.  
– Доброе утро мисс. Проблемы?  
Девушка кивнула и немного покраснела.  
– Я забыла заправиться, – смущенно опустив глаза, она шмыгнула носом, – Мне нужно в Ларедо, а здесь не так часто проезжают машины, и до ближайшей заправки я дойду только к вечеру.  
– Это не проблема. У вас же бензиновая кроха? – Она снова кивнула. – Я так и подумал. – Эйдан открыл багажник своего «Форда» и вытащил канистру и воронку. – Этого хватит, чтобы доехать до Ларедо.  
Не спрашивая разрешения, он отвинтил крышку бака, вручил ее девушке и, вставив воронку, принялся переливать топливо. Оторопевшая девушка растерянно хлопала ресницами, наблюдая за ним, молча вертя в руках крышку. Закончив, Эйдан широко улыбнулся.  
– Ну вот, теперь можете со спокойной душой ехать дальше.  
– Ох, спасибо! – опомнившись, она вернула крышку бака на место и достала с заднего сидения сумочку. – Я вам заплачу! Господи, вы спасли меня! Я могла проторчать здесь неизвестно сколько.  
– Пустяки, не стоит благодарности, – ответил парень, убирая опустевшую канистру и захлопывая багажник, – и платить ни за что не надо. Я никогда не приму денег от такой симпатичной мисс. – Он обошел машину, открыл свою дверцу и, склонив голову на бок улыбнулся. – Только пообещайте, что в следующий раз обязательно проверите уровень топлива в баке, прежде чем садиться за руль.  
– Обещаю, – заверила его девушка, запрыгивая в машину. – Спасибо огромное!  
– Счастливой дороги! – Эйдан помахал рукой, плюхнулся на свое место и повернулся к попутчику.  
Дин смотрел на него, приподняв бровь.  
– Мы поэтому так спешили? Чтобы залить бензин в эту ромашку на колесах?  
– Да, – кивнул ирландец, заводя двигатель. – Не будь занудой. Разве ты не рад, что мы помогли?  
– Рад, но я все равно не понимаю твоей спешки, – проворчал Дин и хмыкнул, пристально глядя в его глаза. – По-моему, ты чего-то не договариваешь.  
Парень дернул подбородком и медленно тронулся вслед за желтым автомобилем.  
– Мы сопроводим ее до поворота на Ларедо. Это недалеко, миль пятнадцать.  
– Зачем? Мы же помогли, то есть ты помог, а я сидел как истукан в машине…  
– Я тебя не виню, – улыбнулся Эйдан и слегка помрачнел, – Бензин еще не все, я должен убедиться…  
Ирландец замолчал, хмуря брови и бросая тревожные взгляды в зеркало заднего вида. Дин закатил глаза и, не выдержав, дернул его за руку.  
– В чем? Может, ты перестанешь говорить загадками и объяснишь?  
– Прибавь газу, малышка… вот и они, – пробормотал Эйдан, проигнорировав его вопросы.  
– Кто?  
Дин, совершенно сбитый с толку непонятными репликами попутчика, обернулся. Их быстро нагонял широченный пошарпанный пикап, явно любительской рукой разрисованный кривыми языками пламени. Поравнявшись с ними, машина притормозила, приравниваясь к их скорости, и он рассмотрел в салоне троих парней, скалящих зубы и тычущих в открытые окна неприличными жестами. Обычные отморозки, цепляющиеся ко всем подряд, ищущие выхода своей, подогретой алкоголем или наркотиками браваде. Таких везде хватает, и с ними желательно не связываться, тем более на пустынной дороге.  
Дин перевел обеспокоенный взгляд на ирландца. Тот напряженно смотрел вперед, на стремительно удаляющуюся маленькую желтую машину, не обращая внимания на что-то орущих парней.  
– Молодец, девочка, услышала. Давай, жми на газ, а мы их отвлечем, – пробормотал Эйдан и, усмехнувшись, выставил в окно средний палец.  
Водитель пикапа, явно оскорбленный таким неуважением, посигналил и вдруг резко вильнул в их сторону.  
– Черт… – прошипел Эйдан, выворачивая руль и уходя от столкновения.  
Машина скользнула колесами по пыльной обочине, и Дин открыл рот, чтобы снова завопить о том, что ирландец хочет их угробить, но промолчал, лишь глубоко вдохнув.  
– Не бойся, – бросил Эйдан, возвращаясь на твердое покрытие.  
– Я не боюсь, – выдавил Дин, с удивлением осознавая, что это – правда, он не боится.  
Похоже, все его страхи остались в лесу, у исполинской ели, так же как и его разум, и инстинкт самосохранения. То, что он чувствовал сейчас, больше напоминало безумный восторг, разжигаемый бурлящим в крови адреналином. А еще, новозеландец вдруг с абсолютной ясностью представил, что могло произойти с миниатюрной девушкой, опоздай они хоть на минуту.  
Пикап притормозил, пропуская их вперед и пристраиваясь сзади. Через мгновение последовал удар.  
– Поэтому?! – схватившись руками за панель, закричал Дин, испытывая сумасшедшее щекочущее возбуждение от происходящего. – Ты поэтому торопился? Если бы мы опоздали, они могли…  
Новый удар сотряс машину.  
– Могли, – кивнул Эйдан, бросив на него горящий взгляд, – но мы им не позволили. Знай, они об этом – обиделись бы еще больше.  
Неожиданно для себя, Дин расхохотался.  
– Они же нас убьют!  
– Нет! – весело ответил ирландец, – Нам навстречу движется патруль.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?!  
Эйдан пожал плечами.  
– Не веришь? Смотри!  
Вдалеке действительно показалась полицейская машина. Ирландец вжал педаль газа в пол, отрываясь от преследователей. Нажимая на гудок и сигналя фарами, он летел навстречу патрулю. Почти поравнявшись с ним, Эйдан резко сбросил скорость, свернул к обочине и остановился. Пикап, немного притормозив, прогремел мимо, обдав их облаком пыли и потоком отборного мата, донесшегося из раскрытых окон.  
– Обломайтесь, – ухмыльнулся ирландец, повернулся к Дину и тяжело вздохнул. – Послушай, если ты сомневаешься в своем решении и дальше путешествовать в моей компании, если опасаешься, то скажи сейчас. Я могу договориться с полицейскими. Они подбросят тебя до ближайшего населенного пункта, где ты сможешь найти более… нормального попутчика. Я прекрасно пойму тебя, правда.  
Раскосые теплые глаза смотрели очень серьезно, но в их глубине нельзя было не заметить слабую надежду на отказ от предложения.  
Раздумывая, Дин покусал нижнюю губу. Это был реальный шанс избавиться от загадочного ирландца, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что не стоит этого делать, ведь их встреча – не случайность. Откуда взялась мысль об этом, Дин решительно не понимал, но она настойчиво долбила мозг, размахивая сигнальными флажками. Он провел рукой по лицу и усмехнулся. Возможно, оставшись, он совершит большую ошибку. Возможно.  
– Мы ведь не случайно встретились? – тихо спросил он. Парень опустил глаза и покачал головой. – Это все какой-то бред, отдающий мистикой. Ты, твои глаза, твоя способность видеть или предвидеть, не знаю, как это назвать. Черт… я, наверное, пожалею об этом, но – нет. Это не поддается никакому разумному объяснению, учитывая, свидетелем чего я стал, но я остаюсь. Мне любопытно. Я хочу услышать твою историю.  
– Спасибо.  
Парень коротко кивнул и вышел из машины, направившись к остановившимся полицейским.  
Объяснение заняло немного времени. Распрощавшись со служителями закона, Эйдан вернулся, и устало откинулся на сидение.  
– Ты в порядке? Что ты им сказал?  
– Правду, – ответил парень и прикрыл глаза. – Они посоветовали быть осторожнее, а еще лучше – где-нибудь немного переждать, пропустив пикап вперед, если мы не сильно торопимся. И я с ними согласен, потому что… – он поморщился и потер лицо, – черт, это иногда выматывает…  
– То, что ты видишь?  
Эйдан кивнул.  
– Я устал от этого… – Он завел двигатель и медленно тронулся. – Посмотри, по какой объездной дороге мы можем выбраться на 2-е шоссе, мне не хочется вновь встречаться с этими уродами. Лишние проблемы ни к чему.  
Дин согласился и потянулся к карте. Они находились почти на выезде на 87-е шоссе. Городок Ларедо был совсем рядом, и он от души понадеялся, что девушке на желтой машине удалось без приключений добраться до него. Он бросил тревожный взгляд на ирландца. По сравнению с тем, каким был с утра, сейчас Эйдан и впрямь выглядел измотанным.  
– Тут нет никаких объездных дорог, во всяком случае, на карте, – пробормотал Дин, почесывая поросшую золотистой щетиной щеку. – Но у меня есть предложение: доезжаем до ближайшего мотеля и останавливаемся в нем до завтра. Спешить особо некуда. Не знаю, как тебе, но мне так точно. Отдохнем, как следует, заодно ты мне все расскажешь, если не передумал.  
– Нет, – парень поправил кожаный шнурок. Проследив движение его руки, новозеландец почувствовал странный холодок, пробежавший вдоль позвоночника, и поежился. – Я не передумал, я хочу тебе все рассказать. Согласен, хорошая идея. Тем более я не спал этой ночью, – он покачал головой и грустно усмехнулся. – Ты прав, я был на пожаре.  
– Это ты спас хозяйку кафе?  
Эйдан кивнул и щелкнул магнитолой, включая музыку. Из динамиков зазвучали тихие далекие раскаты грома и мелодичные переливы синтезатора под аккомпанемент легких ударных.  
– «The Doors», – усмехнулся О’Горман, откидываясь на подголовник, – «Оседлавшие шторм». Не самая подходящая песня в свете последних событий, если текст воспринимать буквально.*  
Ирландец ничего не ответил и протянул руку, чтобы переключить, но Дин не позволил, мягко придержав его.  
– Пусть играет.  
Эйдан бросил на него быстрый взгляд и едва заметно улыбнулся, легко сжав его пальцы.  
– Не думаю, что ее следует воспринимать буквально. – Он немного помолчал и добавил: – Каждому из нас под силу хотя бы один раз оседлать шторм.  
Дин прикрыл глаза. Оказалось, что, несмотря на пережитый испуг, влечение к ирландцу никуда не делось, и прикосновение к нему отозвалось очередным электрическим разрядом во всем теле. Осторожно выдохнув, он сцепил подрагивающие пальцы на коленях и задумался над его словами. Оседлать шторм…  
Любой человек с рождения и до самой смерти обречен барахтаться в шторме, который швыряет и крутит, поднимает на гребень счастья и без предупреждения сбрасывает в пучину испытаний, бесстрастно наблюдая за жалкими попытками маленького человечка вновь вынырнуть на поверхность. Он всегда считал, что невозможно противостоять этому, единственное, что в твоих силах – это пытаться удержаться на плаву. Но оседлать?..  
Он думал, что пойдет ко дну, не видя смысла бороться дальше со стихией, беспощадно разбившей его счастье. Но стихия распорядился иначе, зашвырнув его в свой эпицентр, в самую сердцевину огромного смерча – застывшего, пустого и мертвого внутри, где не было ничего, кроме давящей тишины и удушающего одиночества. Это было в сотни раз хуже и больнее. И его решение вырваться из этой убивающей пустоты, вновь пытаться бороться, плыть – не это ли подразумевал Эйдан? Неужели, сам того не ведая, он сумел пусть на мгновение оседлать шторм, попробовав что-то изменить, восстать против воли стихии?  
– А тебе это удавалось? – после долгого молчания спросил Дин.  
– У меня тяжелый случай, но я хочу попытаться, – ответил Эйдан и вздохнул, – очень хочу…

Проехав поворот на Ларедо, молодые люди свернули на север. Пикап растворился где-то на просторах 87-го шоссе, чему они молча порадовались, но желание остановиться в ближайшем мотеле и поговорить не пропало. Если они и дальше собирались путешествовать вместе – это было необходимо сделать. Вскоре такая возможность подвернулась.  
Мотель с незамысловатым названием «У дороги» представлял собой с десяток отдельно стоящих довольно уютных однокомнатных домиков. К ним прилагалось небольшое строение, что-то вроде придорожного кафе и рецепцией по совместительству.  
Получив ключи, они обзавелись в баре упаковкой пива и, оставив вещи в домике, расположились на маленьком крыльце.  
Потягивая «Будвайзер» они сидели рядышком, жмурясь на яркое солнце, задумчиво обозревая открывшийся простор. Дремучие леса остались позади, уступив место прериям Великих равнин с высокой шелестящей травой и играющим в ней теплым ветром. Им казалось, что на западе, на самом горизонте они видят призрачную дымку далеких гор – их конечную цель.  
– Там моя последняя надежда, – нарушил молчание Эйдан, указав рукой на запад.  
Тяжело вздохнув, он повернулся к Дину.  
– Ты едешь туда не для того, чтобы любоваться пейзажами.  
– Нет, не для этого. – Он закусил нижнюю губу и опустил глаза. – То, что я тебе расскажу, покажется бредом сумасшедшего. Верить мне или нет – твое право, так же как и решение, которое ты после этого примешь.  
О’Горман кивнул, не сводя с него голубых умных глаз. Ирландец грустно улыбнулся и прислонился спиной к ограждению крыльца, глядя на далекую дымку.  
– Я обычный человек. Был… – начал он и потянул кожаный шнурок, извлекая его на свет вместе с амулетом, – пока не нашел это.  
Дин подался вперед, с интересом изучая таинственную вещицу: золотой амулет в виде ромба с заключенным внутри него кругом. Из середины круга на него словно немой укор уставился огромный жутковатый глаз, отлитый из белого золота. Новозеландец сглотнул, снова почувствовав неприятный холодок, и отстранился.  
– Нашел? Ты же сказал, что он достался тебе от предка.  
– Так и есть, – кивнул ирландец, – но никто не вручал мне его с торжественной речью о святости семейных реликвий, передаваемых из поколения в поколение. Я сам обнаружил его в древней шкатулке на чердаке старого дома – единственного наследства, доставшегося моему отцу после смерти деда.  
В то лето отец решил привести дом в порядок. Мне поручилось разгрести старый хлам, которым был забит до отказа чердак. Я всячески отлынивал от этого, мне хотелось играть с друзьями, а не копаться в покрытой пылью и паутиной рухляди, растрачивая редкие для Ирландии солнечные дни каникул. Но в итоге, мне пришлось это сделать. Мне было тринадцать лет – обычный подросток, вступивший в пору созревания и как большинство сверстников, прячущий под кроватью порно-журналы, но, как и следовало ожидать, отец их обнаружил. Мы никогда не были особо близки, а уж на тему секса и подавно не разговаривали. А тут – такое, – Эйдан кашлянул и покраснел, смущенно глянув на попутчика, но Дин лишь улыбнулся и пожал плечом. – В общем, в наказание за распутство он без лишних пререканий отправил мою исполосованную задницу на чердак.  
– Он избил тебя? – удивился новозеландец, на которого родители никогда всерьез не поднимали руки.  
– Э-м-м… ну, это были не просто порно-журналы, – пробормотал Тернер, краснея еще больше и отводя глаза, – но я не об этом. Итак, заливаясь слезами, я разгребал старый хлам. Надо признать, там было множество занятных вещей: старинные игрушки, допотопный утюг, книги, запчасти от велосипеда, на котором еще мой прадед, наверное, разъезжал, стопки трухлявых газет и журналов, а в самом дальнем углу ржавый кованый сундук, в котором обнаружилась куча древнейшего тряпья, пропахшего нафталином. В нем я откопал мундир моего предка, а под ним невзрачную, изъеденную жучком шкатулку. Она оказалась заперта, но я без особых усилий справился с прогнившим, покрытым ржавчиной замком. Под лоскутом синего бархата, рассыпавшегося в пыль в моих руках, я обнаружил амулет. Представляешь мой восторг, когда я увидел его? Недолго думая, я нацепил амулет на себя. Разве мог я что-то знать о последствиях? – Эйдан замолчал, нервно крутя между ладоней бутылку и задумавшись. Через несколько долгих минут он судорожно вздохнул и продолжил: – Как я уже сказал, это было лето, каникулы. Мы с ребятами каждый год сооружали своеобразный аванпост на ветвях старого дуба, стоящего на самом краю огромного поля, принадлежащего мистеру Дауни. Забавный старикан, он никогда не гонял нас, еще и материалами снабжал для постройки: досками, старыми гвоздями и прочей ерундой. Там мы проводили почти все время. На следующий день, отбыв положенную повинность, я направился туда, чтобы похвастать друзьям своей находкой. Отцу о ней я ничего не сказал. В тот день было пасмурно, моросил мелкий дождь, а к тому времени, когда я оказался на деревянной площадке нашего аванпоста, дождь усилился и начало громыхать, приближалась гроза. Мы не боялись промокнуть, так как сверху всегда натягивали брезент, спасающий и от солнца и от дождя, да и листва дерева была очень густая. А потом ударила молния…  
– В дерево?.. – у Дина почему-то пересохло в горле, он сделал большой глоток пива и закашлялся, стуча кулаком по груди. Отдышавшись, он переспросил молчащего парня: – Молния ударила в дерево?  
Эйдан поднял на него глаза и покачал головой.  
– В меня.  
– Как?..  
Ирландец усмехнулся.  
– Как я остался жив? Ну, это не единственный случай в истории. Я слышал о людях, которых молния поражала не раз и не два, и они оставались живы. Но дело не в этом, а совсем в другом…  
Что было после удара молнии я совсем не помню. Знаю только, что все остальные ребята не пострадали. Очнулся я в собственной кровати, рядом сидел отец, и он был мрачнее тучи. Но в этот раз он не стал ни кричать на меня, ни поднимать руку. Он был испуган, Дин. «Зачем ты это сделал?» – спросил он. Я не понял, о чем он говорит и сказал об этом. «Амулет. Зачем ты надел его?». «Я не знаю, – ответил я, – я подумал, что раз он лежит никому не нужный в шкатулке, то я могу его взять. Он такой красивый… он же из золота?». «Он из кровавого золота, – ответил отец и тяжело вздохнул. – Подними одеяло и посмотри, что он сделал с тобой». Я поднял одеяло и увидел это…  
Эйдан оттянул футболку. На верхней части груди, в том самом месте, где амулет соприкасался с кожей, красовалось клеймо, в точности напоминающее очертаниями индейскую реликвию, с тем лишь отличием, что круг и глаз не были заключены в ромб.  
– Когда молния ударила в меня, амулет раскалился и выжег на моей коже свою копию. Почти полную…  
– Нет ромба, – пролепетал пораженный новозеландец.  
– Нет ромба, – кивнул Эйдан, – и я не знаю, почему.  
Дин хмыкнул и почесал нос.  
– Странно.  
Ирландец невесело рассмеялся.  
– Самое странное началось чуть позже. Мы ужинали на заднем дворе, когда я с поразительной ясностью, как будто смотрел телевизор, увидел перед своими глазами одного из своих друзей, Тоби, висящего на нашем дубе вниз головой. Неизвестно откуда, но я знал, что он спускался с аванпоста по шаткой, ненадежно сколоченной лесенке, и оступился. Зацепившись штаниной за торчащий гвоздь, он повис, беспомощно размахивая руками и, если бы упал, то непременно свернул бы себе шею, потому что он был один, и помочь было некому, никого из ребят рядом не было. Я увидел это и закричал. Это была настоящая истерика, потому что я не понимал, что происходит. Я требовал лишь одного: немедленно отправиться к полю мистера Дауни и спасти Тоби, потому что это еще можно было сделать…  
– Потому что это еще не случилось, – тихо произнес Дин, – ты увидел возможное будущее.  
– Да. Отец не стал задавать лишних вопросов и ни словом не обмолвился о том, что мои глаза в этот момент изменили цвет. Схватив за шиворот, он поволок меня к дубу. Мы успели. Тоби упал прямо на руки моего отца, выбив ему левую кисть. Думаю, он так до конца своих дней и промучается с ней, терзаясь болью во время перемены погоды. – Эйдан сморгнул набежавшую вдруг слезу. – Мы с ним так и не нашли общего языка…  
Желая поддержать, Дин положил ему руку на плечо, с удивлением отмечая отсутствие разряда, и парень благодарно кивнул.  
– Тем же вечером у нас с отцом состоялся разговор. Тогда он мне и рассказал историю этого амулета. Сделай он это раньше, я бы только покрутил пальцем у виска, посчитав его чокнутым, но в тот вечер я слушал его с остановившимся сердцем, своим детским умом понимая, что вляпался во что-то очень странное, а, возможно, опасное.  
Все началось с битвы при Литтл-Бигхорн. Одной из немногих, где бледнолицые потерпели полное поражение. Силы были неравны. Насколько я знаю, в ней участвовало что-то около шестисот с небольшим солдат и офицеров против двух тысяч разъяренных и не знающих страха сиу. Американская армия потеряла в этой битве более двухсот пятидесяти человек, тогда как потери воинов сиу были просто смешны – всего около сорока убитыми. Среди этих убитых оказался шаман племени – Живущий В Тумане… меня всегда забавляли их имена, – хмыкнул Эйдан и, глотнув пива, продолжил: – Его пристрелил мой предок. В упор. А потом обыскал его, еще живого…  
– Это амулет того шамана, – догадался Дин, внимательно слушающий рассказ ирландца.  
Парень кивнул.  
– Как следует из семейной легенды, о которой я узнал слишком поздно: умирая, шаман произнес что-то, похожее на проклятье, но мой предок не придал этому значения. Он вернулся в Ирландию и привез с собой этот кусок золота, помеченный кровью и отмеченный проклятием. Но он не смог его носить – надевая эту дрянь, он начинал видеть жуткие вещи. Переплавить или выбросить тоже не мог – у него просто физически не поднималась на это рука. Он был привязан к амулету, словно цепной пес, обреченный охранять доверенную ему ценность. Тогда он решил его спрятать, что и сделал.  
– Плохо спрятал, – пробормотал Дин.  
– Да уж… – согласился Эйдан. – Но мне кажется, что я все равно нашел бы его. Это была моя судьба – стать тем, кому придется расплачиваться за преступление другого человека. Тем, в ком реализуется наложенное старым шаманом проклятие. Изгоем, пугающим людей своими странностями. Проклятым, вынужденным видеть страшные вещи.  
О’Горман покачал головой.  
– Это дар, Эйдан! Ты же помогаешь людям, спасаешь их. Как Эмму, как девушку на дороге. Разве это проклятие?!  
Тернер дернул подбородком, и устало потер лицо.  
– Я не всегда могу помочь, ты сам в этом убедился не далее как вчера, когда под Суффолком произошла авария. И такое случается часто, а в последнее время – через раз. Я устал. Ты не представляешь, что значит видеть, как сталкиваются машины и гибнут люди, не представляешь, что чувствуешь, когда толпа уродов насилует женщину или невменяемый, пьяный в дым отец избивает до смерти своего трехлетнего малыша, а ты ничего, НИЧЕГО не можешь изменить! Не можешь помешать этому! Просто тупо ВИДИШЬ и ЗНАЕШЬ! Я больше не могу, я хочу избавиться от этого! Я хочу стать обыкновенным! – закричал он и уткнулся в колени. – Потому что я никому на хер не нужен со всеми этими способностями…  
Дин пораженно смотрел на него не в силах что-либо возразить.


	4. Черное перо и "Джек Дэниэлс"

Эйдан замер, уткнувшись в колени и мелко вздрагивая. Поколебавшись немного, Дин осторожно обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе и успокаивающе похлопал по спине.  
– Тихо, тихо… все будет хорошо, Эйд, и не говори глупостей. Ты нужен.  
– Кому?.. – глухо спросил ирландец. – Кому захочется иметь со мной дело?..  
Дин оторвал его от коленей и, глядя в покрасневшие глаза, улыбнулся.  
– Ну-у… я же не сбежал, значит, в данный момент – мне. И я готов быть с тобой еще некоторое время, несмотря на все, что ты мне рассказал. Вернее, благодаря этому, как бы глупо это не звучало. Так что прекращай это мокрое дело, лучше объясни, что ты подразумевал под последней надеждой.  
Он взял лицо парня в ладони и вытер большими пальцами слезы, выступившие на раскосых глазах. Ирландец удивленно моргнул. Смутившись, Дин кашлянул, убрал руки от лица Эйдана, глотнул пива и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
– Объяснишь?  
Тернер шмыгнул носом и, ни словом не прокомментировав неожиданный жест попутчика, кивнул, вскрывая вторую бутылку.  
– Ты назвал это даром. В чем-то ты прав, потому что изначально так и было. Да, это был дар, который проявлялся довольно редко – за пять лет я видел раз двадцать, не более, и мне всегда удавалось помогать или предупреждать возможную беду. С этим можно было жить, не опасаясь за свою психику, и не чувствовать себя изгоем. А потом произошел какой-то сбой… да, наверное, это самое подходящее слово. Я не буду вдаваться в подробности, но с тех пор, как мне пришлось уйти из дома, все изменилось. Сначала видения участились, а потом и вовсе хлынули каким-то безумным потоком. При всем желании я не мог везде успеть, а потом понял, что вижу не только возможное будущее, но и уже свершившиеся вещи. Это продолжается уже в течение десяти лет и мне кажется, что с каждым днем становится все хуже. Мне все реже выпадает шанс что-либо изменить. Пожар и девушка на дороге – это невероятное везение, поверь, – Эйдан печально покачал головой и посмотрел на новозеландца. – Если это и был дар, то он уже давно переродился в проклятие. Я схожу с ума, Дино…  
О’Горман поднял на него глаза. Очень странно было снова слышать это имя, ведь так его называл только Брайан. Ирландец неожиданно вспыхнул и опустил ресницы.  
– Можно я буду тебя так называть? Тебе очень идет это имя – Дино… но, если тебе неприятно…  
– С чего ты взял, что мне это неприятно? – новозеландец пожал плечами и грустно улыбнулся, – Просто так меня давно не называли, я отвык.  
– Да, я знаю, – тихо произнес Эйдан и опустил голову, – извини…  
Дин прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как кровь прилила к щекам.  
– Что еще ты обо мне знаешь?..  
– Ничего, – солгал ирландец, решив сжалиться над попутчиком.  
О'Горман усмехнулся.  
– Неужели?.. Ладно, проехали… – он вскрыл упаковку арахиса, купленную под пиво, закинул в рот орешек и протянул пакетик Эйдану. – Рассказывай дальше.  
Парень потер лицо, вытащил орешек и принялся задумчиво катать его пальцем по ладони. После недолгого молчания он снова заговорил.  
– Я хочу попытаться избавиться от проклятия, Дино. Ради этого я и приехал в Штаты. На территории Монтаны семь индейских резерваций. Основной моей целью была резервация Кроу, расположенная недалеко от места той незапамятной битвы. Возможно, это глупо, но я надеялся отыскать среди ее жителей потомков шамана. С неделю я колесил по резервации, и толку от этого не было никакого. На что я рассчитывал, совершенно непонятно, – усмехнулся Эйдан. – В конце концов, потомки индейских племен, когда-то воевавших с белыми людьми понятное дело – сейчас ничем не отличаются от остальных американцев. Они не бегают с томагавками, не сдирают скальпы и, если и занимаются какими-то языческими обрядами, то делают это довольно скрытно. Никто не носится по улицам с бубном или с «ловцом снов» наперевес и не вопит о том, что он потомок великого шамана… а жаль, – фыркнул ирландец, закидывая, наконец, орешек в рот. – Все, с кем мне довелось столкнуться – самые обычные люди. Но все же мне можно сказать повезло. Я попал на праздник, посвященный очередной годовщине Великой Битвы сиу. Мне удалось разговориться с одним из потомков Сидящего Быка – вождя, поведшего воинов против белых захватчиков, во всяком случае, он представился таковым. Он мне посоветовал не шататься по всему штату, а отправиться прямиком в резервацию Блэкфит на северо-западе, на самой границе с Глейшером, потому что основная масса сиу, согнанная со своих земель, осела именно там. Вот поэтому я туда и направляюсь. Правда, по пути я заглянул в резервации Форт Белкнап и Рокки Бой, мало ли что, но безрезультатно.  
– Понятно, – пробормотал Дин, вытянул из пачки сигарету и прикурил. – Но мне кажется, что не обязательно искать потомков этого, как ты его назвал… Живущего В Тумане? У тебя ведь нет гарантий того, что они пошли по его стопам, бережно передавая знания и чтя семейные традиции. Что, если этих потомков вообще не существует? Думаю, ты бы мог обратиться к любому ныне живущему шаману. Есть же такие?  
Эйдан кивнул.  
– Есть, конечно. Но мне кажется, что большинство из них самые обычные шарлатаны, устраивающие шоу для наивных простаков. К тому же этот амулет – вещь абсолютно не типичная для сиу, как и для большинства индейских племен. Поверь, я досконально изучил вопрос, перерыв тьму информации о культуре и мифологии северо-американских индейцев. «Ловцы снов» – да, это традиционная штука, но это, – он указал на ромб, – что-то уникальное. Ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего этот амулет я не встретил ни в одном справочнике. Единственное, что мне удалось выяснить, это приблизительное значение ромба: четыре грани, четыре стихии – так обозначали добрых маниту, духов, покровительствующих людям. Я предполагаю, что глаз в круге – это какая-то нездоровая фигня, которую эти самые маниту призваны охранять или сдерживать, не знаю… Возможно, если бы амулет не выжег на мне это кастрированное клеймо ничего бы не случилось. Я бы оставался обыкновенным, нормальным человеком, – он тяжело вздохнул, – а не тем, кто я сейчас…  
– Почему бы тебе его просто не снять? – поинтересовался Дин.  
Эйдан вздрогнул и покачал головой.  
– Я не могу его снять. Когда я попробовал это сделать… – парень зажмурился и судорожно выдохнул, – ладно, смотри…  
Страдальчески приподняв брови, ирландец дрожащими руками снял амулет и оттянул футболку. Дин сдавленно охнул, зажав ладонью рот и не веря своим глазам. «Это похоже на дешевый фильм ужасов», – пронеслось у него в голове – клеймо, не прикрытое ромбом, взбугрившись, начало приобретать жуткий кровавый оттенок, раскрываясь свежей, словно только что полученной раной. Кровь заструилась по груди Эйдана, но уже через мгновение края раны свернулись и побелели, заискрившись крохотными кристалликами инея, а глаз, заключенный в круг, уставился на новозеландца черной дырой, бездонной и пугающей.  
– Не надо! Надень обратно! – воскликнул Дин, с трудом отрывая взгляд от клейма и отворачиваясь. – Твою мать… это, правда, какая-то нездоровая херня…  
С тихим стоном Эйдан надел амулет. Клеймо, накрывшись ромбом, мгновенно затянулось вновь став розовым и гладким шрамом от ожога. Выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, парень посмотрел на попутчика и передернул плечами.  
– Холодно… и я опять напугал тебя, – он горько усмехнулся, – Ну, что? Как думаешь, это хорошее объяснение причины, по которой я не могу от него избавиться, просто сняв и выбросив в ближайшую помойную яму? – тяжело вздохнув, Эйдан поднял глаза и тихо спросил: – Тебе все еще любопытно? Не передумал насчет моего общества, попутчик?  
Дин покачал головой и глубоко затянулся, пытаясь унять дрожь в похолодевших пальцах. Выпустив в небо облачко дыма, он нервно почесал щетину и хмыкнул.  
– Напугал? Нет… хотя по здравому рассуждению должен был. Вот черт… это настоящая долбаная мистика.  
– Да уж… интересно, правда?  
– Куда уж интересней… – пробормотал О'Горман, косясь на парня. Запустив пальцы в золотистые волосы, он взъерошил их. – Послушай, Эйд, раз уж мы не случайно встретились, то какова моя роль во всем этом?  
Эйдан опустил голову.  
– Не знаю, – он пожал плечом. – Я понятия не имею, как именно наше знакомство повлияет на все это дело. У меня не было никаких видений, связанных с этим. Но… я что-то почувствовал, когда увидел тебя. Я не смогу объяснить этого, даже не проси. Это… похоже на то, как ты заранее знаешь, что вода – мокрая, лед – холодный, а огонь обжигает. Так и с тобой: я просто знаю, что ты тот, кто мне нужен.  
Они надолго замолчали, потягивая пиво и дымя сигаретами.  
– Ладно, – наконец, вздохнул ирландец и потер глаза. – Ты не возражаешь, если я немного вздремну? Что-то совсем прибивать начало.  
– Конечно, – отстраненно произнес Дин.  
Эйдан легко хлопнул его по плечу и поднялся. Открыв дверь домика, он обернулся к новозеландцу.  
– Ты ведь не сбежишь, пока я буду спать?  
– Не сбегу, можешь не волноваться, – не поворачиваясь, ответил О’Горман.  
Если бы в этот момент он обернулся и встретился с попутчиком взглядом, то вряд ли стал бы так уверенно заявлять о своем намерении остаться – черно-зеленая рябь прошлась по радужке загадочных глаз парня и исчезла, вновь уступив место теплому цвету виски. Тернер улыбнулся спине молодого человека, опустил ресницы и исчез за дверью.

Дин задумчиво смотрел на простирающуюся до самого горизонта прерию. Он не очень понимал, каким именно образом ему предстоит принять участие в судьбе ирландца. Возможно, его миссия заключалась только в сопровождении парня до резервации? Потому что он в упор не видел, чем бы еще мог помочь Эйдану, а перспектива носиться по штату в поисках потомков шамана, если таковые вообще существовали, не сильно привлекала. В конце концов, он не для этого сюда приехал. В то же время, он ощущал острую необходимость быть с ним рядом. До конца.  
«До какого конца?! Ты же понятия не имеешь, чем все это может обернуться. Это все полная чушь. Потусторонняя хрень, которой нет объяснения. Твое решение не поддается никакой логике. Ты просто слишком долго был один, дружок», – подумал он.  
– Черт… – прошипел Дин, глубоко затягиваясь почти докуренной сигаретой и засовывая окурок в пустую бутылку, оставленную Тернером.  
Его мысли прервало хлопанье крыльев – огромный ворон, спикировав, приземлился недалеко от крыльца и, пронзительно каркнув, посмотрел на него блестящим черным глазом.  
– Привет… – пробормотал новозеландец, делая глоток.  
Птица каркнула еще раз и не спеша, вразвалочку направилась к нему. Похоже, она совсем не боялась людей. Дин осторожно потянулся к упаковке с орешками, достал один и бросил ворону. Склонив набок голову, ворон посмотрел на угощение и приоткрыл клюв.  
– Блэкфит!..  
– Да-а, дружище, мы как раз туда направляемся… Что?!  
Дин вскочил на ноги, не веря своим ушам. Он прекрасно знал, что вороны умеют разговаривать, но сказанное птицей прозвучало очень уж неожиданно. Ворон раскрыл крылья, но не улетел. Неуклюже отбежав от молодого человека на несколько метров, птица недовольно каркнула и с укоризной посмотрела на него.  
– Дремлющий… – абсолютно чисто произнес ворон.  
Новозеландец медленно опустился на ступеньки, в шоке таращась на птицу.  
Ворон каркнул в четвертый раз, подбежал к орешку и, подцепив его клювом, взмыл в небо, выронив на подъездную дорожку черное перо.  
Дин отлепился от крыльца и неверной походкой направился к оброненному перу, поднял его и положил в карман, где уже лежало голубое в крапинку перышко. Молодой человек проделал это, пребывая в странном трансе, и опомнился только, когда снова занял свое место на ступеньках, прикуривая новую сигарету. Несколько раз моргнув глазами и тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя видение, он глянул на вход в домик, потом на тлеющую в пальцах сигарету и поднялся. Положив окурок на ступеньки, он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в номер.  
Эйдан спал на спине, разметав угольно-черные кудряшки по подушке и приоткрыв губы. Беззащитный, по-детски трогательный и в то же время, словно демон-искуситель, безумно прекрасный.  
Дин вздохнул и тяжело опустился на свою кровать – этот мотель мог похвастать номерами с отдельными спальными местами, где мало знакомым людям не пришлось бы ютиться на необъятной, но общей кровати. Глядя на Эйдана, он нашарил рукой свой фотоаппарат, небрежно брошенный на клетчатое шерстяное одеяло.  
Парень заворочался и перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
Дин рассеянно улыбнулся, глядя на него, и включил фотоаппарат. Немного помедлив, он навел видоискатель на Тернера. В голове промелькнула мысль – что, если парень не отпечатается на снимке? Дин фыркнул – это совсем уж бред. Каким бы странным не был его попутчик, он был вполне реальным человеком, не приведением. Отключив вспышку, он щелкнул затвором. Щелчок прозвучал слишком громко в тишине комнаты, и молодой человек замер, чувствуя неловкость: проснись сейчас Эйдан, как он объяснит свое странное желание сфотографировать его спящим? «Ах, ты такой милый, когда спишь» или «Знаешь, я хотел убедиться, что ты настоящий, а не видение в моем воспаленном мозгу»? Но ирландец продолжал тихо сопеть, и, облегченно выдохнув, Дин переключил на просмотр. Глянув на экран, он нахмурился: вместо спящего парня на снимке было размытое белое пятно, напоминающее снежный вихрь. Поджав губы, новозеландец снова поднял фотоаппарат и щелкнул. Эйдан шевельнулся, закрывая голову рукой и что-то пробормотав. Невольно содрогнувшись, Дин с опаской глянул на второй снимок и усмехнулся, покачав головой. Все было в порядке – на фотографии, как и положено, спал ирландец. Никаких белых пятен.  
– Расслабься… – пробормотал О'Горман, отложил аппарат, откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза.

 

– Ну, ни фига себе мы отдохнули! – удивленный возглас выдернул Дина из сна. – Уже семь вечера, чем же мы ночью заниматься будем?  
Захлопав ресницами, он приподнял голову, обнаруживая, что лежит, плотно закутавшись в одеяло, словно в кокон.  
– Тебе что, холодно? – весело спросил Эйдан, поправляя свою смятую постель, – Теплынь на улице, духота в номере, а ты укутался, как страдающий артритом старик.  
Дин решил обидеться на «артритного старика» и скорчил недовольную физиономию.  
– Эй, полегче! Я не намного тебя старше.  
– Ну, извини, – ирландец обезоруживающе улыбнулся и сладко потянулся, жмурясь и хрустя суставами, – Судя по звукам, издаваемым моей тушкой, я не далеко от тебя ушел…  
О'Горман фыркнул и, выпутавшись из кокона, сел на кровати. Сладко зевнув, он потер заспанное лицо.  
– Уже семь? Охренеть… мы проспали весь день.  
– Ага, – Эйдан покопался в рюкзаке и, выудив бумажник, повернулся к нему, изогнув черную бровь, – думаю, стоит нанести визит в местное кафе. Ты как на это смотришь?  
– Весьма положительно, – ответил новозеландец, прислушиваясь к дружному хору внутренностей, – я слона сейчас готов съесть или бизона… тут же водятся бизоны?  
Эйдан от души расхохотался.  
– Водятся, куда тут без них!.. Поднимайся, Жующий Бизонов! Пора нанести визит бледнолицым в местном салуне.

Бизонов в «салуне» не подавали, пришлось довольствоваться стандартным набором: гамбургерами и пирогами. В этот раз они заказали с черникой, и, расправляясь с ними, Дин с трудом сдерживал смех, глядя на губы ирландца, перепачканные фиолетовым черничным соком. Но, видимо, голубые глаза в обрамлении смешливых лучиков выдавали с головой его веселье.  
– Что ты хихикаешь? – возмутился парень, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони губы, высовывая язык и забавно скашивая глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него. – А-а… ну, понятно. На себя посмотри, – пробурчал он и прыснул.  
Дин зашелся смехом, чуть не подавившись куском пирога.  
Ужин протекал легко и непринужденно, словно все произошедшее с утра было не более, чем сном. Странным, жутковатым сном, навеянным загадочной атмосферой северного штата. А рассказ парня – мрачной сказкой, рассказанной ночью у костра.  
Прикончив последний кусок, Эйдан довольно облизнулся и, откинувшись на спинку удобного диванчика, обтянутую красным кожзамом, улыбнулся.  
– Неплохое здесь местечко: номер уютный, не то, что прошлый, и готовят очень даже ничего для придорожного сервиса, – он бросил на попутчика вопросительный взгляд. – Ночевать остаемся?  
– Ну, мы же хотели, – кивнул О'Горман, – а что?  
– Может, расслабимся немного? Я имею в виду, что-нибудь покрепче пива. Ты как?  
– Я не против. Только, может, где-нибудь на открытом воздухе? Неохота упускать такой красивый вечер, сидя в помещении, – Дин указал в окно. – Я бы пару снимков сделал.  
Вечер, в самом деле, был великолепен. Солнце медленно опускалось, словно искусный и немного сумасшедший художник причудливо разливая краски по небесному холсту. Полупрозрачные облака, проплывающие над равниной, потемнели и окрасились в перламутровый, нежно-фиолетовый оттенок, а скопившиеся у горизонта шапки – в золото с розовыми и алыми переливами. Бескрайний простор прерии, словно спокойное море размеренно дышал под теплыми порывами ветерка, качая мохнатыми кисточками ковыля и житника. Яркими пятнами выделялись среди травы желтые пушистые соцветия золотарника и россыпи белоснежных звездочек вересковой астры.  
– Только на открытом воздухе, – согласился Эйдан и, одарив Дина счастливой улыбкой, направился к бару.  
Через пару минут он вернулся.  
– Я добыл «огненную воду», великий вождь. Имя ей – «Джек Дэниэлс». Не желаешь ли познать тайны, скрываемые в глубинах ее янтарного сияния, испытать блаженство, которое она в себе несет?  
О'Горман фыркнул.  
– Главное, чтобы это блаженство не обернулось утренним похмельем, мой всевидящий брат.  
– О, уверяю тебя, все будет в порядке.  
Расхохотавшись, молодые люди покинули кафе.

Они расположились позади мотеля, подальше от дороги. Нагретая солнцем трава приняла их в свои мягкие волны, окутав пряным ароматом и стрекотом цикад. Они молча любовались пышным угасанием еще одного дня своей жизни, передавая друг другу початую бутылку виски. Потом Дин поднялся, очарованный умиротворенной красотой окружающей природы, сделал несколько снимков и навел фотоаппарат на ирландца.  
– Улыбочку!  
Эйдан повернулся и посмотрел на него. Молодой человек щелкнул затвором, глянул на снимок и покачал головой.  
– Ну, нет! Улыбнись. У тебя потрясающая улыбка, хочу запечатлеть ее на память.  
– Как и у тебя… – тихо сказал Тернер.  
– У меня она просто обаятельная, а у тебя – потрясающая.  
Ирландец хмыкнул и отвернулся.  
– Много ты понимаешь, – пробормотал он.  
– Что?  
– Садись уже, папарацци.  
Дин плюхнулся с ним рядом на приятно пружинящую траву и начал просматривать отснятые кадры.  
– Почему ты ушел из дома? – неожиданно спросил он, перелистывая снимки. Наткнувшись на фото Тернера, сделанные утром, О’Горман осторожно покосился на него и быстро их удалил. – Если, конечно, это не секрет.  
Парень снова хмыкнул, наблюдая за его манипуляциями, и сделал большой глоток. Он мог спросить, зачем Дин удалил его фотографии, но не стал этого делать. В конце концов, светловолосого новозеландца можно было понять. И он его прекрасно понимал.  
– По тому же, почему ты так разволновался из-за одной кровати на двоих, – ответил Эйдан, возможно, чересчур грубо и откровенно, но сделав это по одной причине – он не желал больше что-то скрывать от попутчика.  
Дин замер. Тяжело сглотнув, он, наконец, сумел оторвать взгляд от маленького экрана и повернулся к парню.  
– Ты сказал, что больше ничего обо мне не знаешь, – раздраженно процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Мысль о том, что ирландец был прекрасно осведомлен о его «особенности», но обманул, взбесила его.  
– Дино… – Эйдан сжал тонкими пальцами его руку, – расслабься. Я знал об этом почти с самого начала, но… как бы ты отреагировал, если бы я тебе сказал об этом? Психанул? Испугался, приняв за маньяка-извращенца? Послал бы меня к чертовой матери?  
– А сейчас что меняет?  
– Я не маньяк.  
– Я это уже слышал.  
– Извини.  
– Это я тоже слышал, – Дин выдернул руку из пальцев парня и, отобрав виски, припал к горлышку. – Ч-черт… – он вытер губы и в упор посмотрел в раскосые глаза. – Ну, и что дальше?  
Эйдан улыбнулся и откинулся на спину.  
– Не злись. Я не собирался от тебя ничего скрывать. Ты мне нравишься, Дино, – и, не дав опомниться оторопевшему новозеландцу, он заговорил дальше: – Я ушел из дома, когда мне было восемнадцать. Я был вынужден это сделать…  
Помнишь, я упомянул порно-журналы, из-за которых мне досталось от отца? Так вот, это были журналы с парнями. Потом я долгое время пытался бороться и душить в себе эту неправильность и «распущенность». Мне внушали, что это грех и так далее, но ведь невозможно приказать своему организму перестать реагировать не на того, на кого нужно, а сердце любить того, кого ты в принципе любить не можешь. Как бы ни пытался. Я встречался с девочками, но мне было с ними… не очень комфортно. Я предпочитал с ними дружить. Думаю, что тебе это знакомо, – он перевел взгляд на О’Гормана. Тот усмехнулся и промолчал. – В конце концов, в старших классах у меня завязались отношения с одним человеком, немного старше меня, он уже был студентом и иногда помогал мне заниматься, – Эйдан многозначительно приподнял брови и вздохнул. – Вот за одним из таких «занятий» отец нас и застукал. Ничего не было, мы только целовались. Но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы разрушить наши с ним и без того зыбкие отношения окончательно. Отец всегда был очень сложным, вспыльчивым и бескомпромиссным человеком, он всегда придерживался консервативных взглядов на жизнь и уж тем более на однополые связи, которые он считал чуть ли не главным грехом после убийства. И вдруг оказалось, что его родной сын как раз таки предпочел именно эти, неправильные и порочные отношения, так и не вняв всем увещеваниям, попер против природы и самого Господа Бога. Можешь представить, какой был скандал?..

_– Выродок! Мерзкий выродок! – вышвырнув студента из дома, орал мистер Тернер. Схватив сына за мягкие кудри, он со всей дури приложил его головой о косяк. – Отрастил космы! Жалкий… педик! Урод!_  
_Эйдан охнул и осел на пол, прижав руку к разбитому затылку и ощутив на пальцах теплую кровь._  
_– Папа, не надо. Пожалуйста… – прошептал он, – я такой, какой есть. Я не могу по-другому… прости и пойми меня, пожалуйста!_  
_– Заткнись!_  
_Удар в лицо застал его врасплох. Эйдан вскрикнул и схватился за нос, глупо таращась на отца, чувствуя, как между пальцев побежали горячие струйки. Мистер Тернер снова замахнулся. Глухо зарычав, Эйдан рванулся ему навстречу, перехватывая руку, и, схватив за растянутую домашнюю майку, вжал в стену._  
_– Не надо отец! Мне не тринадцать лет – я могу ответить!.. – прошипел он._  
_– Ответить? Мне?! Грязный педик! Сначала та мерзость, что я обнаружил у тебя под кроватью, а теперь это?! – мистер Тернер оттолкнул сына и плюнул ему под ноги. – Вот оно, истинное проклятие, ты, отмеченный демоном – ты вырос уродом во всех смыслах! Убирайся из моего дома! – рявкнул он. – Вон отсюда! Сегодня же!_  
_Тяжело дыша, отец исчез в кухне, громко хлопнув дверью._  
_Размазывая по лицу кровь и беззвучные злые слезы, Эйдан поплелся в ванную._  
_Защелкнув замок, он привалился к раковине и зажмурился. «Отмеченный демоном» и «урод» – наконец отец высказал вслух все, о чем предпочитал помалкивать последние пять лет. Честно и прямо._  
_Ярость и обида подступили горькой волной к самому горлу, норовя выплеснуться в отчаянный вопль, в желание разнести все к гребаной матери и… ответить. Впечатать кулак в перекошенное ненавистью лицо родителя, размазать его по стене как таракана._  
_– Ненавижу… – прорычал Эйдан, – Блять, ненавижу тебя!.._  
_Грохнув по раковине кулаком, он дернул головой и громко застонал, подняв глаза на висящее перед ним зеркало. Отражение смотрело на него, сверкая ярко-зеленым взглядом._  
_– Твою мать, очень вовремя, – прошипел парень и закрыл глаза, – самое время заняться чужими проблемами…_  
_Обреченно вздохнув, он закусил губы, приготовившись к очередному видению. Что он должен сделать на этот раз? Спасти соседского малыша, выбежавшего на проезжую часть ровненько под колеса автомобиля или снять котенка с дерева?_  
_– Отомстить…_  
_Эйдан вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, испуганно всмотревшись в свое отражение. Яркая зелень радужки дрожала, покрываясь рябью, словно поверхность водной глади, потревоженная легким ветром. Он медленно моргнул и, вновь взглянув в зеркало, хищно улыбнулся – рябь исчезла и вместо ярко-зеленых глаз на него смотрели две бездонные, пустые угольно-черные дыры._  
_– Сюрприз, папа…_

 

– Эйдан?..  
Тернер вздрогнул.  
– Извини, задумался. В общем, я решил больше не травмировать своего родителя и ушел. В тот же день, – парень грустно рассмеялся. – Так что я – такой же, как и ты. И я знаю, что такое одиночество. А не говорил тебе обо всем этом, потому что ты бы мне не поверил. Ведь так не бывает, правда? – он сел и задумчиво посмотрел на запад. – Ты и сейчас мне не веришь, а, если я попытаюсь доказать, то ты только испугаешься или разозлишься еще больше, приняв все это за насмешку. – Дин не ответил, вскинув на него удивленный и настороженный взгляд. – Ладно, твое дело. Ну, что ж, предлагаю не омрачать сегодняшний прекрасный вечер такими разговорами и не самыми радужными воспоминаниями. Лучше схожу еще за одной.  
Новозеландец согласно кивнул.  
Когда Эйдан вернулся, шурша бумажным пакетом с «огненной водой», молодые люди продолжили любоваться затухающим закатом, методично напиваться и болтать ни о чем, не затрагивая щекотливых тем личного прошлого.  
Дин вновь расслабился, перестав злиться и обижаться – в конце концов, именно Эйдан оказался гораздо честнее и откровеннее его. По мере того, как пустела вторая бутылка, он все чаще ловил себя на том, что подолгу задерживает взгляд на красивом лице, невольно сглатывая и борясь с оправданными и вполне осуществимыми, если верить словам ирландца, желаниями. Несмотря на опьянение, а, возможно, благодаря ему, Дин не мог избавиться от зудящей мысли, что до одури хочет попутчика.  
«Почему – нет? Просто секс, ничего больше, – думал он и тут же одергивал себя, отводя глаза и сжимая зубы. – А, если это и правда окажется насмешкой с его стороны, гребаным приколом? Не боишься обломаться после такого долгого перерыва? Боюсь, – соглашался он с самим собой, – очень боюсь и не хочу этого».

Они просидели до полуночи и засобирались, ощутив пятыми точками потянувший от остывающей земли холодок, от которого приговоренный литр виски почему-то не спасал.  
– Странно, – немного заплетающимся языком пробормотал новозеландец, когда они двинулись к освещенному маленькими фонарями мотелю, – мы столько выжрали, но я не чувствую себя бухим в стельку…  
– Это потому, что мы плотно поели перед этим, – с видом знатока заявил Тернер и улыбнулся, склонив на бок голову. – Признаюсь, я, вообще-то, пьян… но ты прав – не так, как того стоило ожидать! А, может, нам это только кажется? – весело спросил он и расхохотался.  
О’Горман хмыкнул – очень даже может быть.  
На полпути к домику Эйдан вдруг притормозил и, встав перед Дином, упер руки в бока.  
– Так. Между прочим, ты обещал научить меня методу Хаймлиха! Почему я до сих пор не обучен?!  
Дин прыснул – возмущенный и захмелевший ирландец с торчащими в разные стороны кудряшками выглядел предельно забавно.  
– Ты же все знаешь! – фыркнул он.  
Эйдан почесал нос и пожал плечами.  
– Ну, не все я знаю и не всегда, я же говорил. И вообще, откуда индейцы могли знать про этот метод? Его тогда и не изобрели еще, наверное…  
Он осекся, захлопав ресницами, осознавая, что ляпнул сейчас что-то явно напоминающее бред сумасшедшего. Дин рассмеялся и потрепал его по взъерошенным волосам.  
– При чем тут индейцы? Эх, ты… пошли, научу в номере, а то еще увидит кто, подумает, что ты хочешь меня убить.  
– Я буду учиться на тебе? – радостно воскликнул Тернер, сверкая глазами.  
– Вообще, я бы предпочел какой-нибудь манекен, – Дин оценивающе посмотрел на сильные руки парня, освещенные мягким светом фонарей, – потому что боюсь, ты переломаешь меня пополам.  
– Не волнуйся, я буду осторожен, – заверил его ирландец, и, хихикая, они направились дальше.  
Все так же весело и пьяно похрюкивая, они ввалились в номер.  
Включив свет, Эйдан вышел на середину небольшой комнаты и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
– Ну?  
– Что, прямо сейчас? – улыбнулся Дин, пытаясь стянуть кроссовок с левой ноги, прижимая задник носком правой и при этом с трудом удерживая равновесие.  
– Нет, в следующей жизни. У тебя, друг мой, дурная привычка давиться всем подряд, и я не хочу стать свидетелем асф… асфиксии, – выговорил Тернер.  
– Ладно.  
Наконец, Дину удалось справиться с жестоким сопротивлением собственной обуви и он, чуть пошатываясь, подошел к парню.  
– О’кей. Стань у меня за спиной, – Эйдан повиновался, – теперь обхвати меня, одну руку сожми в кулак и большим пальцем прижми ниже солнечного сплетения. Ага, вот так. А теперь…  
Дин запнулся, почувствовав на шее горячее дыхание склонившегося к нему ирландца.  
– Что теперь?..  
– Надо резко надавить… ладонью другой руки, – губы невесомо коснулись его кожи, и, задохнувшись, Дин прикрыл глаза, – другой руки… ладонью…  
– Я понял. Не хочу тебя поломать, – прошептал Эйдан и медленно развернул его к себе.  
Дин поднял на него глаза и сглотнул. Губы Эйдана были совсем близко, даже тянуться не пришлось бы, чтобы припасть к ним, просто чуть податься вперед.  
– Так не бывает, – выдохнул он.  
– Бывает…  
– Хоть в это и сложно поверить?..  
– Да…  
Дин судорожно вздохнул и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, жадно приник к мягким губам ирландца, нежно обхватывая ладонями его лицо.  
– Эйд, мы просто напились, – задыхаясь, сквозь поцелуй прошептал Дин, но парень не ответил, лишь сильнее прижал его к себе, и он сдался. – У меня уже очень давно никого не было…  
Эйдан уткнулся в золотистый висок.  
– Я знаю и не причиню тебе боли. Ты мне веришь?  
– Верю, – ответил Дин, полностью отдаваясь во власть сильных нежных рук.


	5. Путь к выздоровлению

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор подумал-подумал, и решил не раздувать главу. И он очень извиняется за это...

Руки Эйдана скользили по его телу, стягивая серую толстовку, забираясь под тонкую ткань футболки. Снова ощущать тепло чьих-то рук на своей коже было странно, но безумно приятно, и Дин прикрыл ресницы, доверяясь напору ласки и желания. Алкоголь туманным призраком витал в мозгу, вяло корча идиотские рожи, но он решил не обращать на них внимания, как и на неспешно вращающуюся в голове карусель, очень сомневаясь, что она вызвана именно выпитым виски. Несомненно, причина головокружения обладала глазами цвета этого напитка, и, скорее всего, именно они его опьяняли: искрящиеся теплым сиянием, жаждущие, пронзительные. И в этих глазах не было даже намека на хмельной туман. «А в моих? – подумал О’Горман и улыбнулся, – Да какая разница? Расслабься и наслаждайся».  
Он поднял руки, помогая Эйдану снять с себя футболку, и прильнул к нему, ощущая его мелкую недвусмысленную дрожь. Дин медленно выдохнул в ямку над ключицей парня, выглянувшую из прорези горловины, и легко прикусил бархатистую кожу, с удовольствием услышав тихий стон, сорвавшийся с чувственных губ попутчика. Сегодня, сейчас, он хотел дарить и брать – две вещи, от которых он отвык, но в которых отчаянно нуждался.  
Дин проник под черную мягкую ткань, оглаживая ладонями пушистую грудь ирландца, чувствуя частые и сильные удары его сердца. Он скользнул руками выше, приподнимая футболку, зарываясь носом в такие соблазнительные густые темные завитки, и наткнулся на холодный металл. Выдох застрял на полпути – горло словно сдавили колючие морозные пальцы. Внезапно прокатившаяся по спине ледяная волна заставила Дина содрогнуться и замереть, крепко зажмурившись.  
До боли родной голос явственно прозвучал в его голове: «Как ты можешь?.. А как же я, Дино? Предашь меня?», и образ Брайана – яркий и живой – возник перед сомкнутыми веками. Он смотрел на него с невыносимой болью и укором.  
«Что я делаю?! Я не должен, не могу… Ох, Брайан…»  
Задыхаясь от жгучей волны стыда и нахлынувшего чувства вины, Дин издал полный горечи стон и вырвался из объятий.  
– Нет. О, черт… нет, – он отступил, отчаянно мотая головой. – Прости…  
– Пожалуйста, – умоляюще прошептал Эйдан, пытаясь взять его за руки, – не думай ни о чем. Позволь себе чувствовать…  
– Я не могу… прости.  
Дин закрыл лицо ладонями, судорожно выдохнул и, не глядя на ирландца, быстро скрылся в ванной. Душ – вот, что могло помочь прийти в себя, избавиться от навязчивого непозволительного желания и протрезветь.  
Эйдан застыл посреди комнаты с совершенно потрясенным видом.  
Простояв так несколько минут, он опустился на свою кровать, пытаясь сдержать набежавшие слезы. Дело было совсем не в том, что Дин неожиданно спасовал и теперь его организм, возмущенный такой несправедливостью, был явно недоволен произошедшим, а в том, что он понимал – новозеландцу не хотелось отказывать, он желал близости не меньше самого Эйдана, если не больше, истосковавшийся по теплу и элементарной ласке.  
Взъерошив непослушные кудряшки, он прижал руку к амулету и тихо зарычал. Всему виной был этот проклятый кусок золота. Именно он заставил Дина отступить, послав ему образ ушедшего любимого человека. Эйдан это знал. Но почему? Зачем? Ничего подобного никогда не было. Ни амулет, ни клеймо не мешали его интимным связям. Наоборот, ему казалось, что эта дрянь подпитывается его ощущениями, словно черная дыра, с жадностью заглатывая каждый стон и сладостный вздох его самого, и его мимолетных партнеров. Тут же было что-то другое. «Дин – не случайный перепихон в дороге, – подумал ирландец. – Этот парень мне не просто нравится – он мне нужен. Я это знаю так же четко, как и то, что безумно хочу его. Но амулету, кажется, это совсем не по вкусу».  
– Черт… – прошипел ирландец, поморщившись от болезненного возбуждения, не думающего пропадать, – но ты не можешь его заставить. Не имеешь права и не станешь настаивать…  
Он бросил взгляд на кровать Дина. Стопка чистых полотенец, предоставленных мотелем, так и осталась лежать нетронутой.  
– Ох, Дино, – пробормотал Эйдан и вздохнул, покосившись на дверь ванной, из-за которой слышались звуки льющейся воды, – чем вытираться будешь?..  
Он поднялся, выбрал банное полотенце и направился в ванную, убеждая себя в том, что желает лишь незаметно подсунуть его своему попутчику. С тем, что ничего не будет, следовало смириться.  
Эйдан вошел, уверенный в том, что Дин его не увидит, скрытый от него шторкой…

Дин тихо выл, прижавшись лбом к прохладной плитке, проклиная себя за все сразу: за свою слабость, за трусость и никому не нужное самоотречение, которое, похоже, норовило стать его спутником навечно и за дикое, неуемное желание, сотрясающее все тело.  
«Чего ты испугался? – мысленно застонал молодой человек, – Брайана нет, он всего лишь в твой голове, и пора отпустить его. Ты же сам хотел изменить свою жизнь, так в чем же дело?! Почему не провести ночь с этим парнем? О, черт… называй вещи своими именами: почему бы не трахнуться с ним, если вы оба этого хотите?! Никто не просит тебя любить! Ты конченый идиот, Дино! Нахрена ты его оттолкнул? Ты же хочешь его до отупения! Твою мать… это все амулет! В нем все дело».  
Он открыл глаза и повернулся к двери как раз в тот момент, когда в нее проскользнул Эйдан с полотенцем в руках. Парень застыл, невольно скользя взглядом по его обнаженному телу, сглотнул и опустил ресницы.  
– Я хотел… я принес… – начал ирландец и запнулся. Прижав руку к груди, он поморщился и тяжело выдохнул, – Все из-за этой хрени, да?..  
Дин медленно кивнул и вдруг переступил невысокий бортик душа, схватил Тернера за руку и втянул под хлещущие струи воды. Вжав ошарашенного парня в стену, он попросил:  
– Только не снимай футболку…

Мокрые, прилипшие к телу джинсы упорно не пожелали сниматься, и Тернер плюнул на бесполезную мысль избавиться от них, лишь приспустив резким, нетерпеливым движением. Прелюдии не потребовалось – они оба были слишком возбуждены, чтобы тратить на нее время и силы. Да в принципе, даже не задумавшись об этом. Все произошло слишком стремительно. Вода, сбегающая по ним потоками, не могла сделать проникновение менее болезненным, и, войдя ирландец мгновенно пожалел, что не устоял перед пленительным зрелищем прогнувшегося, зовущего тела, никак не подготовив его – сдавленный вскрик Дина больно резанул по ушам. Он и сам охнул, сжав зубы, и тут же попытался отстраниться, но попутчик яростно замотал головой, рвано выдохнул и решительно подался навстречу. Зажмурившись, парень застонал, потрясенный его теснотой и жаром. Дин подхватил его стон, скребя ногтями по плитке, и снова двинул бедрами, но Эйдан придержал его, не желая причинять еще большей боли и дрожа от напряжения.  
– Я обещал не делать тебе больно…  
– Не думай об этом!.. Пожалуйста!..  
– Да… – выдохнул ирландец, приваливаясь к его спине, входя одним сильным толчком и снова замирая. Из груди новозеландца вырвался новый долгий стон.  
– Не сдерживайся, прошу…  
– Ох, твою мать… ты сумасшедший…  
– Блять… не надо меня жалеть, пожалуйста!.. – прорычал Дин.  
Первые ощущения были не из приятных, но он знал, что скоро это пройдет, и не собирался вести себя как пугливый девственник. Он хотел ирландца, и это желание было настолько сильным, что пару минут дискомфорта не имели никакого значения. Но парень медлил и, зарычав, Дин сам начал двигаться.  
– Сумасшедший, – повторил Эйдан, сминая пальцами соблазнительно округлые ягодицы.  
Искушение было слишком велико, и Тернеру ничего не оставалось, как отмести все мысли о жалости.  
Тяжело дыша и захлебываясь в ярком фейерверке ощущений, Эйдан, потеряв над собой всякий контроль, впивался зубами в плечи и доверчиво подставленную шею О’Гормана, оставляя на них мгновенно наливающиеся красным следы, упиваясь стонами, слетающими с припухших красивых губ. Боль ушла, уступив место острому наслаждению для них обоих. Он с трудом удерживал их руки, прижатые к стене и переплетенные пальцами. В небольшом новозеландце оказалось невероятно много силы, но вся эта сила была направлена на одно – дикую страсть, которую он так долго пытался в себе душить. Дин выгибался и приглушенно вскрикивал, поворачивая лицо с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь отыскать его губы, и Эйдан не был против – он целовал, то нежно прикусывая, то яростно терзая податливую плоть, по которой сбегали ручейки и потоки воды. Он жадно слизывал горячую влагу с приоткрытых розовых губ и снова кусал, доведенный чувственными стонами попутчика до полного исступления.  
Ирландец кончил первым, выдохнув в мокрые золотистые волосы имя нечаянного любовника.  
– Нет, не нечаянного, – прошептал он и, прежде чем Дин успел отреагировать на его слова, обхватил его и помог достичь разрядки несколькими движениями руки.  
Содрогнувшись всем телом, новозеландец издал благодарный стон и замер, уткнувшись в свое плечо и тяжело дыша.  
Эйдан осторожно обнял его, ласково провел носом между подрагивающих лопаток, с удивлением услышав едва слышный из-за шума воды всхлип. Нахмурившись, он потянулся к крану и выключил душ.  
– Дино, ты чего?.. Ты… плачешь?..  
Молодой человек не ответил.  
Поняв все, ирландец тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся в его шею, прижав крепче к своей груди.  
Дин с усилием проглотил горький комок, вставший в горле. Оторвавшись от своего плеча он, не поворачиваясь, взял парня за руку, переплел с ним пальцы и поднес к губам, коснувшись их легким поцелуем.  
– Прости… я идиот…  
– Все хорошо, Дино. Все хорошо… – тихо произнес Тернер, задохнувшись от нежности и интимности этого жеста.  
– Я думал, что больше никогда не смогу… ни с кем, – забормотал Дин, всхлипывая и сжимая их пальцы. – Ч-черт… это было слишком хорошо, но… твою мать… прости, я не знаю, что со мной… – новозеландец замолчал и затрясся в беззвучном плаче.  
Эйдан не останавливал его, дав возможность выплеснуть всю горечь, накопившуюся за время одиночества. Рана была вскрыта, и яд должен был покинуть ее. Он молча прижимал его к себе, уткнувшись лбом в дрожащее плечо.  
– Мне кажется, я предал его… – наконец смог выдавить Дин, не сомневаясь, что попутчик прекрасно поймет, о ком речь.  
– Нет. Думаю, он только порадуется за тебя. За то, что ты снова захотел чувствовать. Он же сам просил об этом, вспомни. Не вини себя ни в чем. Жизнь продолжается, Дино. Ты не можешь все время убегать от нее и от своих желаний.  
О'Горман повернулся к нему и судорожно выдохнул.  
– Думаешь?  
– Уверен, – кивнул Тернер и, взяв в ладони его лицо, вытер большими пальцами мокрые дорожки слез, вспомнив, как немногим раньше Дин вытирал слезы ему. И, как и он, Дин удивленно моргнул покрасневшими глазами и шмыгнул носом, забавно поморщив его. «Совсем, как ребенок», – подумал Эйдан, чуть улыбнулся и развел в стороны руки. – Кстати, благодаря тебе я промок до нитки, а мой походный гардероб предполагает наличие полного отсутствия какой-либо смены, кроме белья. То, в чем я был вчера, пришлось выбросить, спасибо пожару. О, нет – есть треники, но они чисто для дома, потому что дырявые и с вытянутыми коленками. Ты штопать умеешь? – брови новозеландца взлетели вверх, и он рассмеялся, – Я шучу, не пугайся! Обойдусь такими, какие есть, выхода все равно нет – эти джинсы до утра не высохнут…  
– Прости, – пробормотал Дин, смущенно опуская глаза, – это я виноват. Хочешь, дам тебе свою футболку?  
– Не жалко? – приподняв бровь, спросил ирландец.  
Молодой человек фыркнул и улыбнулся, покачав головой.  
– Вот… – Эйдан взял его за плечи и легонько встряхнул, – вот, правильно – улыбайся. Таким ты мне больше нравишься.  
Дин шмыгнул носом.  
– Спасибо тебе, ты возвращаешь меня к жизни, – выпалил он и покраснел.  
– Это резиновому коврику спасибо, что мы не поскользнулись и не свернули себе шеи в этом душе, – хитро улыбнулся Тернер, указывая на пол, – а мне не за что. Ты сам можешь вернуть себя к жизни, Дино, и я думаю, что у тебя это прекрасно получится. – Он склонил голову набок и подмигнул. – Тебе не кажется, что мы подозрительно болтливы после кхм… после чего обычно расслабленно курят, а потом быстро засыпают?  
Дин кивнул.  
– Есть такое, – он улыбнулся и тоже склонил голову на бок, в точности скопировав Эйдана. Глядя в раскосые глаза, он тихо хмыкнул, – Твой оптимизм очень вдохновляет.  
– Это ты на меня так влияешь. Обычно я мрачный и злой.  
– Не верю.  
– Правда-правда, – усмехнулся Эйдан, мягко поцеловал его и передернул плечами, – Еще немного, и я стану таким, потому что это просто жесть как отвратительно – принимать душ одетым! Тащи, что ли свою футболку, а то как-то не очень приятно стоять в мокрых шмотках.  
О’Горман фыркнул и, обмотавшись полотенцем, пошел копаться в своих вещах. Перебирая одежду, он подумал о том, как ему удивительно повезло с попутчиком, человеком понимающим и, как и он, нуждающемся в поддержке и простом тепле. Повезло, несмотря на все странности, загадки и ужас, испытанный за такой короткий срок их знакомства.  
– Надеюсь, у меня получится помочь тебе, Эйд, – вздохнул Дин.

Ирландец кое-как стянул с себя прилипшую одежду и глянул в зеркало. Клеймо, прикрытое амулетом, неприятно пульсировало. Он сдвинул ромб в сторону и нахмурился – очертания круга и глаза покраснели и набухли.  
– Что тебе не нравится? – прошептал парень, – Почувствовал угрозу? Надеюсь, что в скором времени я избавлюсь от тебя… очень надеюсь.  
Он вернул амулет на место. Поморщившись усилившейся пульсации и чуть дернув головой, Эйдан всмотрелся в глаза своего отражения. Сильная черная рябь пробежала по радужке раз, другой, норовя затопить теплый светло-карий оттенок. Парень сжал зубы и зажмурился.  
– Ну уж нет. Ничего у тебя не выйдет – я не собираюсь на него злиться. Даже не мечтай…

Дин притянул ему растянутую серую футболку с полустертым принтом, и Эйдан долго хихикал, рассматривая свое нелепо выглядевшее отражение, весело сокрушаясь по поводу жуткого вкуса новозеландца.  
– Где ты взял этот ужас? Если бы не принт, я бы подумал, что она досталась тебе по наследству от… минимум от дедушки!  
– Я люблю удобные вещи, – пробурчал Дин в оправдание, – а она удобная.  
– Ага, – Тернер оттянул футболку и усмехнулся, – отличное дополнение к моим удобным треникам.  
– Не нравится, я поищу что-нибудь другое.  
– Не надо, – парень притянул ткань к носу и вдохнул, – она пахнет тобой, это здорово. Ты вообще пахнешь, как луг в солнечный день.  
Дин удивленно приподнял брови и усмехнулся.  
– Да ты романтик!  
– А еще ты пахнешь медом… – низким, бархатным голосом прошептал ирландец, поворачиваясь к нему, – и молоком, как маленький ягненок.  
– Эйд… – молодой человек сглотнул. Звук этого голоса завораживал и возбуждал. – Черт… – он не выдержал и притянул Тернера к себе, – боюсь, нам грозит бессонная ночь, Эйд…  
– Я совсем не против, – тепло улыбнулся Эйдан и накрыл его губы своими, вздрогнув от ледяного укола, пронзившего грудь.  
О'Горман немного отстранился, с тревогой вглядевшись в его лицо.  
– Все нормально?..  
– Более чем, – кивнул Эйдан и вновь завладел его губами, томно лаская языком насмешливый изгиб верхней и улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй. – Ты знаешь, что охренительно красив, Дино?..  
– Ты уже соблазнил меня, так что не старайся.  
Парень тихо рассмеялся, запутываясь пальцами в подсыхающих золотистых прядях и увлекая его в комнату.  
– Сдвинем кровати?..  
– Ухм… – невнятно пробормотал Дин, глядя на него потемневшими от томного поцелуя глазами и с улыбкой обнаруживая, что полотенце, прикрывающее бедра пропало, незаметно стянутое коварным ирландцем.

Почти под утро они в буквальном смысле отключились – обессиленные и насытившиеся, согретые теплом и лаской друг друга.  
Эйдан уснул у Дина на груди, обняв сильной рукой, доверчиво прижимаясь щекой к теплой коже. На его губах играла улыбка человека обретшего, наконец, свое счастье.  
Свет маленького торшера освещал их мягким светом, золотя растрепанные вихры новозеландца и обволакивая теплым сиянием его лицо, заросшее рыжеватой щетиной. Тернер легко вздохнул и ткнулся в грудь попутчика носом, глубоко вдыхая запах меда, молока и луговых трав, немного разбавленный табаком. Улыбнувшись и что-то пробормотав во сне, Эйдан шевельнулся и почесал шею, задев шнурок. Амулет выглянул из-под серой футболки, уставившись на Дина глазом из белого золота. Новозеландец беспокойно заворочался, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло. С его губ сорвалось небольшое облачко пара и растворилось в мягком приглушенном свете.  
– Холодно… – сквозь сон жалобно произнес он и отстранился от Тернера.  
Не размыкая век, он нашарил рукой второе, съехавшее в сторону одеяло, накинул на себя и ирландца и снова заключил его в объятия.  
Когда Дин затих и, согревшись удовлетворенно засопел, провалившись в глубокий сон, Эйдан шевельнулся, приподнял голову и распахнул глаза. Две черные бездонные дыры уставились на лицо О’Гормана, несколько раз медленно моргнули, сверля его безжизненным взглядом, и снова плотно прикрылись длинными ресницами, погружаясь в свою холодную пустоту…

Проснувшись, Дин потянулся, ощутив ноющую тяжесть во всем теле – бурно проведенная ночь не преминула сказаться на его отвыкших от таких «нагрузок» мышцах, но он только порадовался этим ощущениям, сладко зевнув и хрустнув суставами. Судя по яркому солнечному свету, заливающему комнату, было уже позднее утро.  
Покосившись на соседа, он улыбнулся. Ирландец тихо сопел, по-детски подложив под щеку кулак и иногда смешно причмокивая губами. Хорош ребенок! Дин прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, вспомнив, как потрясающе этот «малыш» стонал и выгибался под его компактным телом. Эта ночь была полным сумасшествием, наполненная наслаждением и несдерживаемой страстью. Он плохо помнил, как получилось, что Эйдан оказался под ним, но он очень хорошо помнил те безумные ощущения, которые подарило ему молодое подтянутое тело ирландца. Встряхнув головой, он попытался отогнать вполне логично возникшие мысли и, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не зарыться пальцами в черные шелковистые кудряшки, разбавляя нехитрую ласку легким или не очень поцелуем, тихо выскользнул из постели. Растянув губы в рассеянной, счастливой улыбке, Дин направился в ванную.  
Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, новозеландец пощупал сохнущие на балке для шторки вещи Тернера. Джинсы и футболка не стали намного суше. Покачав головой, Дин сгреб их в охапку и, справедливо рассудив, что в этом мотеле наверняка есть небольшая прачечная с сушкой, нацепил на грудь неизменный фотоаппарат (привычка, есть привычка – мало ли, вдруг увидит что-нибудь стоящее) и незаметно выскользнул из домика, не потревожив спящего ирландца.  
К его радости мотель располагал всем необходимым для того, чтобы привести вещи попутчика в порядок. Пока джинсы и футболка сушились, Дин решил наведаться в кафе за кофе и сандвичами. Мысль принести завтрак Эйдану в номер возникла как что-то само собой разумеющееся – он чувствовал благодарность к парню и, если мог выразить ее таким способом – элементарной заботой – то почему бы и нет.  
– Завтрак в постель? – усмехнулся Дин, шлепая по гравийной дорожке, – А как же «только секс и не более»? – он остановился, сдвинул брови и пожал плечами. – Ну и ладно. Это все равно ничего не значит, всего лишь завтрак. Нормальный способ сказать спасибо. Или двусмысленный? Надеюсь, он правильно меня поймет. Ох, да заткнись ты уже!..  
Привычка разговаривать с самим собой прочно укоренилась в нем за прошедший год, просто потому, что больше разговаривать было особо не с кем, да он и не стремился к этому. Теперь же в нем затеплилась надежда на избавление от этой привычки, свойственной людям с не совсем здоровой психикой. Похоже, он начал становиться на путь выздоровления. Слишком быстро? Возможно, но эта мысль очень уж грела.  
Дорожка, ведущая к кафе, пролегала мимо стоянки, на которой они оставили свой «Форд». Дин бросил мимолетный взгляд на машину и встал, как вкопанный. Фары и стекло со стороны водителя были разбиты, колеса спущены.  
– Твою мать…  
С отвисшей челюстью он подошел к автомобилю, обозревая учиненные неизвестными вандалами повреждения. В шоке проведя ладонью по лицу, новозеландец осмотрелся – через несколько припаркованных машин он заметил старый пошарпанный пикап явно любительской рукой разрисованный кривыми языками пламени.  
– Черт…  
Холодная волна прошлась вдоль позвоночника и колени предательски подкосились, когда на его плечо легла тяжелая рука. Сглотнув, Дин повернулся… 

Эйдан рывком вскочил на постели, сверкая ярко-зеленым взглядом.  
– Я вижу… Дин!..


	6. НАГИ ТАНКА ХЭН

Сглотнув, Дин повернулся. Скалясь кривой ухмылкой, на него смотрел водитель разрисованного пикапа – молодой человек примерно его возраста, на полголовы выше и раза в полтора шире в плечах. Эдакий самоуверенный крепыш с живыми колючими глазами, которые быстро пробежались по некрупной фигуре новозеландца и остановились на лице. Рядом с водителем стоял один из пассажиров пикапа – высокий, спортивный парень лет двадцати пяти, со скучающим видом поигрывающий в руке битой. Но, несмотря на кажущуюся сонливость в движениях, глаза парня горели лихорадочным огнем, а из-за расширившихся зрачков сложно было сказать, какого они цвета – радужка превратилась в едва заметный ободок. «Этот обдолбан, – мелькнуло в голове Дина, – а вот водила, похоже, трезвее трезвого».  
– Бля, вот так встреча! – сипло расхохотался крепыш, – Ну, привет, мелкий засранец.  
Дин покосился на биту и дерзко вздернул подбородок. Со вчерашнего дня его мозг отказывался адекватно реагировать на происходящие вокруг вещи, заставляя совершать необъяснимые поступки и принимать нелогичные решения. Вот и сейчас, как это было ни странно, страха как такового он не ощутил. Вместо него он почувствовал то самое сумасшедшее щекочущее возбуждение, испытанное на дороге сутки назад.  
– Ваша работа? – спросил он, едва сдерживая подступающую ярость, и кивнул на разбитую машину.  
– Не-ет. Скажи ему, Рой, что это не мы! – плаксивым голосом протянул высокий парень и истерично рассмеялся. Бросив на Дина невменяемый взгляд, он вдруг врезал по лобовому стеклу многострадального «Форда». Стекло мгновенно покрылось паутиной трещин.  
– Блять! Что ты творишь?! – закричал Дин и рванулся к нему, но был неожиданно перехвачен и сжат тисками чьих-то сильных рук.  
– Не рыпайся, – прошипели ему на ухо.  
«А вот и третий. Все в сборе. Мне трындец», – едва не рассмеявшись, подумал новозеландец, отчаянно дернулся и тут же замер, почувствовав прикосновение холодного металла к шее.  
– О-о, Фрэнки, осторожно, не поцарапай парня, – ухмыльнулся водитель, явный лидер этой сомнительной компании, и вплотную подошел к нему. – Будешь вести себя хорошо, мелкий – никто тебя не тронет.  
О'Горман посмотрел в его глаза и усмехнулся. Этот парень не смахивал на обдолбка или законченного алкаша, за которого он принял его на дороге. Перед ним стоял вполне вменяемый человек, ловящий кайф от происходящего находясь в здравом, а не затуманенном уме. Он знал таких, и еще он знал, что связываться с такими людьми бывает гораздо опаснее, чем с обдубашенными, плохо соображающими мудаками, потому что их поступки не спровоцированы дурманом, они – их сущность.  
– Как скажешь, Рой.  
Тот, кого назвали Фрэнки, убрал лезвие и Дин облегченно выдохнул, как оказалось преждевременно – руки парня тут же вцепились в его предплечья, скрутив их за спиной и не позволяя шевелиться.  
С горящими опасным огнем глазами, Рой бесцеремонно снял с шеи Дина фотоаппарат. Покрутив его в руках, он уважительно хмыкнул:  
– Хорошая игрушка… я постараюсь ее не сломать, – включив режим просмотра, он глянул исподлобья на напрягшегося новозеландца. – Где твой дружок?  
– Какой дружок?  
– Который был за рулем, – вкрадчивым голосом произнес водитель, переведя взгляд на маленький экран.  
Дин облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– Он мне не дружок. Он просто подвозил меня.  
– Да?.. Правда?... – Рой усмехнулся, разворачивая к нему Canon, – На своем члене?  
Молодой человек взглянул на экран и поджал губы. Черт его дернул щелкнуть Эйдана лежащего на кровати, растрепанного, раскрасневшегося, с глазами, откровенно говорящими «я хочу тебя» и с умопомрачительной коварной улыбкой. Дин не смог сдержаться, решив запечатлеть на память это до одури соблазнительное зрелище. Он сфотографировал ирландца, сидя на нем верхом и откинувшись назад, чтобы захватить в кадр как можно больше, и не обратил внимания на то, что в этот предательский кадр попали его собственные колени.  
– Бля-ять! Да они – педики! Ненавижу педиков! – обладатель биты сплюнул и неожиданно резво подскочил к Дину.  
Бита ткнулась в живот, заставив молодого человека захлебнуться воздухом.  
– Тони, ну что ж ты так? Ему же больно, – с издевкой произнес Рой. Схватив Дина за волосы, он оттянул в сторону воротник его толстовки и усмехнулся, брезгливо рассматривая яркие следы засосов, оставленные ирландцем. – По правде говоря, я тоже не люблю педиков, тем более таких охуевших… Вы выбрали не тот маршрут, мальчики, и зацепились не с теми. Сечешь?  
– Не мы это начали, – прошипел О'Горман.  
Рой кивнул и выпустил светлые волосы.  
– И не вам заканчивать… – процедил он, аккуратно положил фотоаппарат на капот «Форда» усыпанный мелкой стеклянной крошкой, забрал из рук Тони биту и недобро рассмеялся.  
Дин огляделся – стоянка была безлюдна, прийти на помощь некому, а до кафе, где должны были быть люди далековато. Даже, если кто-нибудь услышит его вопли, то не факт, что ринется спасать. Он был уверен – бравые ковбои с большими пушками и зубочисткой в зубах, вершащие правосудие направо и налево, обитают только в кино. Конечно, кто-нибудь может вызвать полицию, но к тому времени, пока служители порядка прибудут сюда, ему в лучшем случае отобьют почки, в худшем – размозжат череп или перережут горло.  
Надо было срочно что-то предпринимать, если он хотел урвать еще немного от этой гребаной, опостылевшей жизни, неожиданно ставшей за последние сутки такой захватывающей: до отказа накачавшей его адреналином, взорвавшей его мозг и тело. Жизни, начавшей подавать надежды на лучшее.  
Сжав зубы, Дин зажмурился. «Эйд, помоги мне! Я один не справлюсь!» – мысленно закричал он и резко откинул назад голову, отчаянно надеясь угодить затылком в лицо держащего его Фрэнки. Судя по сухому хрусту – попал в яблочко. Взвыв, парень выпустил его руки, схватившись за сломанный нос. Дин оттолкнул его и развернулся, чтобы рвануть к кафе, но не успел – тяжелая бита опустилась на его бедро, заставив вскрикнуть и упасть на одно колено. Задыхаясь от боли, пронзающей ногу, он поднял глаза на нависшего над ним Роя, четко понимая, что вот теперь ему действительно – конец. Ну, а раз конец, то и терять нечего. Зарычав, Дин бросился вперед, намереваясь нанести хоть один удар, прежде чем его раскатают по теплому асфальту.  
Рой отшатнулся, но небольшой кулак смог достать его челюсть, оцарапав аккуратной серебряной печаткой с крохотным сапфиром – подарком Брайана.  
– Ах ты, мелкий засранец… – прошипел Рой. – Держите его.  
– Он сломал мне нос! – гнусаво завопил Фрэнки, пуская пузыри кровавых соплей и размазывая их по роже.  
– Вот и держи его, мудак! – Рой ухватил Дина за отвороты клетчатой толстовки и швырнул в руки причитающего парня. – Тони, обдолбок ты конченый, очнись! Держите его за волосы, мать вашу!  
Четыре руки вцепились в плечи и шевелюру Дина, подставляя его лицо под удар.

 

Эйдан рывком вскочил на постели, сверкая ярко-зеленым взглядом.  
– Я вижу… Дин!..  
Возникшая перед глазами картина повергла его в ужас. На разбитую машину было плевать, но Дин… Он увидел слишком много красного цвета на клетчатой толстовке и в светлых волосах своего попутчика, неподвижно лежащего на земле…  
– О, нет… пожалуйста, нет!..  
Он мог только надеяться на то, что увиденное – это не уже свершившийся факт.  
«Эйд, помоги мне! Я один не справлюсь!» – услышал он отчаянный крик, мысленно посланный Дином, и сам чуть не заорал от облегчения. Жив. Дин жив.  
– Держись, пожалуйста! Я уже лечу! – послал обратный сигнал Эйдан, с бешено бьющимся сердцем выпутываясь из одеяла.  
Рванувшись к двери, он вовремя притормозил, чтобы не выскочить на улицу сверкая яйцами, и, чертыхнувшись, бросился к рюкзаку. Сдавленно матерясь, теряя драгоценные секунды, Эйдан вывернул его содержимое на пол, схватил старые полинявшие треники и поскакал к двери, на ходу просовывая ноги в растянутые штанины. Каким-то чудом он умудрился не запутаться в них, и подстегиваемый яростью и паникой пулей выскочил из домика, сразу метнувшись к стоянке. О том, чтобы обуться, он даже не подумал.

 

– Ты сломал нос Фрэнки и посмел ударить меня, сучонок?.. – водитель пикапа задумчиво посмотрел на биту, аккуратно приставил ее к крылу «Форда» и провел ладонью по лицу, с удивлением взглянув на нее. – Ты поцарапал меня…  
Стремительно выброшенный кулак должен был расплющить нос Дина, но молодой человек успел среагировать, отдернув голову и оставив в руке одного из парней клок светлых волос. Удар пришелся в подбородок и рот новозеландца мгновенно наполнился металлическим вкусом крови, хлынувшей из разбитой нижней губы.  
– Я сказал, держите его! – заорал Рой, в ярости вновь хватаясь за биту и замахиваясь.  
Удар был не настолько сильным, чтобы Дин потерял сознание, но достаточным для того, чтобы рассечь левую бровь и немного оглушить, заставив его обмякнуть в чужих руках.  
– … теперь мы в расчете, так и быть, – услышал он сквозь колокольные переливы и истерический хохот Тони, звучащие в голове. – Но ты так и не сказал, где же твой дружок? Я жду.  
Дин разлепил веки.  
– Пошел на хер… – прохрипел он, смаргивая с ресниц залившую левый глаз кровь.  
– Врежь ему еще по яйцам, – в возбужденном голосе Тони сквозил интерес жестокого ребенка, наблюдающего за судорожными подергиваниями мухи с оторванными крыльями, и желающего знать, каким еще извращенным способом можно ее помучить, прежде чем она задерет лапки кверху.  
– Заткнись, – бросил ему Рой и, приподняв подбородок новозеландца рукоятью биты усмехнулся, заглядывая в голубые глаза. – Не выебывайся, парень. Я могу покалечить, а то и вовсе прибить тебя, но мне этого не очень хочется – я добрый. К тому же ты по большому счету ни в чем не виноват – не ты был за рулем. Мне нужен твой приятель. Я бы с большим удовольствием пообщался именно с ним.  
– Пошел на хер, – повторил Дин, сплюнул кровь на пыльный ботинок Роя и рассмеялся.  
Водителя пикапа перекосило от бешенства.  
«Вот теперь мне точно трындец», – улыбаясь, подумал Дин, провожая взглядом биту, взметнувшуюся вверх, безучастно, словно со стороны наблюдая за тем, как она собирается обрушиться на его голову сошедшим с орбиты астероидом. Но она не обрушилась. Не успела. 

Все трое не заметили ирландца, сосредоточенные на увлекательном процессе истязания беспомощного светловолосого парня.  
– Я здесь… – прошипел Эйдан, перехватив руку Роя. – Ты хотел меня видеть, козел?  
Водитель пикапа растерялся всего лишь на долю секунды, но Тернеру хватило этого, чтобы вывернуть ему кисть и заставить выронить биту. В следующее мгновение они сцепились, напоминая разъяренных котов, пытаясь дотянуться до горла друг друга.  
Дин и двое парней, все так же сжимающих его золотистые пряди, ошарашенно наблюдали за неожиданной сменой действия пьесы «Убить Дина», пошедшей явно не по сценарию.  
Рой был ниже Эйдана, но тяжелее. Он постарался использовать это преимущество, схватившись с ирландцем вплотную и пытаясь повалить на землю. И ему это удалось. Они оба упали, но не расцепились, продолжая шипеть и материться сквозь стиснутые зубы. Рой навалился на Тернера всем весом, придавив к земле и одной рукой сжав шею. Эйдан сдавленно захрипел, ужом выкручиваясь из-под крепкого тела и впиваясь пальцами в пунцовое лицо Роя.  
– Эйд! – очнувшись, Дин рванулся из держащих его рук. Фрэнки и Тони, зачарованные схваткой босса с оппонентом, легко выпустили его. – Эйд!  
Сильный приступ головокружения и боль в ушибленном бедре подкосили его. Тихо застонав, новозеландец осел на землю и, бросив затуманенный взгляд на дерущихся, отключился.

Сжимающая горло рука отвлекала, не давая сосредоточиться и позволить угольной черноте заполнить радужку, выпустить на свободу проснувшееся чудовище. Эйдан чувствовал, как оно беснуется, желая добраться до обидчика, как шрам от ожога пылает и пульсирует в дикой ярости. Он прекрасно понимал, что затеянная драка совершенно ни к чему, можно было спокойно обойтись без мордобоя, но он не смог сдержаться, а сейчас…  
Глоток воздуха. Ему нужен был только глоток воздуха, чтобы разобраться с ними.  
Он услышал крик Дина, все еще оставаясь самим собой, и умудрился повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть как попутчик, сделав к ним шаг, медленно оседает на покрытую стеклянной крошкой землю. Вид беспомощного застывшего тела решил все, вызвав очередной приступ ярости, похожий на ослепительную белую вспышку. Но это была уже не бездумная, а холодная и расчетливая ярость.  
Неожиданно Эйдан перестал сопротивляться, обмякнув под водителем пикапа, жалобно захрипел и закрыл глаза. Это сработало. Пальцы, перекрывающие доступ воздуха разжались, и навалившееся на него тело исчезло, освободив от своей тяжести.  
– Блять, ты придушил его? – в голосе Фрэнки сквозил явный испуг.  
– Нет, не думаю, – усмехнулся Рой, нащупав под подбородком парня пульс, и откровенно грубо похлопал ирландца по щекам. Эйдан шевельнулся, сделал судорожный глоток воздуха, пропихивая его в горящее огнем горло, и закашлялся. – Давай, приходи в себя, красавчик! А то так даже не интересно, ведь мы еще не поговорили по душам. Вставай, иначе мы снова возьмемся за твоего дружка, а ты, сладкий, ты будешь на это смотреть.  
Отдышавшись, Эйдан медленно поднялся на ноги. Ему не помешали, наоборот, окружившие его парни насмешливо загоготали, наблюдая за ним. Немного пошатываясь, Эйдан потер шею и посмотрел на бесчувственного Дина.  
– Вы больше не притронетесь к нему.  
Рой запрокинул голову и, расхохотавшись, подошел к новозеландцу.  
– Неужели? – он подобрал биту и легко ткнул молодого человека ногой, ехидно посмотрев на Тернера. – И что же ты сделаешь?  
Ирландец сжал кулаки, чуть дернул головой и опустил ресницы, прикрывая свой взгляд. На красивом лице заиграла странная улыбка, напоминающая оскал хищника.  
– Думаю, ты предпочел бы никогда этого не узнать, но теперь поздно, – прошептал он, облизывая пересохшие губы и плотнее смыкая веки.  
– Мне очень страшно. Я просто обосрался от ужаса! Видишь, педик, я весь дро…  
Не произнеся ни звука, Эйдан распахнул глаза, одним прыжком подскочил к Рою и, схватив за отвороты легкой куртки, впился черным взглядом в его глаза.  
– Я тебя ВИЖУ… – он склонил голову на бок и хищно улыбнулся, – Видишь ли ты МЕНЯ?..  
Внезапный порыв ледяного ветра налетел на стоянку, заключая находящихся на ней людей в свои колючие объятия и окружив небольшим снежным вихрем, переливающимся миллионами слепящих искорок в ярком солнечном свете.  
Бита выпала из мгновенно ослабшей руки, звонко ударилась о покрытие стояки и откатилась под машину. Водитель пикапа издал странный булькающий звук, подавившись словом, словно вишневой косточкой. Несколько мгновений он судорожно открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах отвести глаз от лица ирландца, потом сделал глубокий вдох и завопил. Он вопил самозабвенно, постепенно подбираясь к ультразвуку, от которого заложило уши и зубы завибрировали в своих уютных ячейках. Его глаза, минуту назад живые и наглые превратились в два заглавных «О» ужаса, норовя вывалиться из орбит и поскакать по земле, весело подпрыгивая белыми желейными мячиками.

«Холодно» – первое, что пришло Дину в голову, когда сознание начало проясняться. Он застонал и пошевелился, морщась от крика, иглой пронзающего мозг. Разлепив веки, он рассеянно посмотрел на стеклянную крошку перед носом, с удивлением проводил взглядом облачко пара, сорвавшееся с губ и быстро растворившееся в воздухе, и поднял глаза на людей, стоящих рядом с ним. «Эйд! Беги! Они убьют тебя!» – вспыхнула паническая мысль, не имеющая возможности воплотиться в живом звуке – язык не слушался, словно примороженный к небу. Рвано выдохнув, он приподнялся на руках, готовый вновь броситься на защиту попутчика, и замер, пытаясь осмыслить представшую перед глазами картину – на ирландца никто не нападал и похоже не собирался этого делать. Все было наоборот – это Тернер держал за грудки орущего водителя пикапа, почти вплотную приблизив к нему свое лицо, как будто собирался поцеловать.  
Неожиданно вопль оборвался, словно его отсекли ножом, и воцарилась полнейшая тишина. Эйдан разжал руки и отступил. Рой не шелохнулся, глядя перед собой круглыми ничего не выражающими глазами, его посиневшие губы чуть шевелились, силясь что-то сказать, но с них не слетало ни писка. Ставшие совершенно седыми волосы и мертвенно-бледное лицо, перекошенное гримасой ужаса, посверкивали крошечными кристалликами инея, неспешно таящего под теплыми лучами полуденного солнца.  
Тони и Фрэнки застыли с разинутыми ртами, прижавшись друг к другу, словно маленькие дети, заблудившиеся в дремучем лесу и неожиданно встретившие злую ведьму. На их посеревших лицах блестели дорожки замерзших слез. Единственным их желанием было унести ноги как можно дальше от мотеля, стоянки и кошмара в образе человека, но они не могли заставить себя сдвинуться с места, скованные всепоглощающим, леденящим ужасом, и лишь тихо поскуливали, как нашкодившие щенята. Между ног обоих медленно расползались темные пятна мочи, придавая им еще более жалкий вид.  
Эйдан обернулся и, скользнув черным взглядом по их фигурам, рассмеялся странным скрежещущим смехом.  
– Мать твою! Что за херня?! – сумел сипло выдавить Фрэнки, вцепившись в короткий ежик своих волос и зажмурившись. – Кто ты, мать твою, такой?!  
– НАГИ ТАНКА ХЭН, ИА – ИТХАКВА…*  
Дин похолодел. Он ни слова не понял из сказанного и не узнал голоса ирландца. Рождающий тысячи покалывающих кожу и мозг мурашек – этот голос был совершенно чужим и пугающим. Это был хруст льда, ломающегося под тяжелой поступью жуткого существа, один взгляд на которого способен был навсегда лишить цвета ваши волосы, а вас самих – рассудка. Вцепившись пальцами во взлохмаченные вихры, новозеландец плотно прикрыл веки, подчинившись единственной инстинктивной мысли: «Нет, только НЕ СМОТРИ! Не смотри в его глаза!».  
Существо в обличии Эйдана Тернера сделало шаг к парням, раскрывая объятия, от которых повеяло очередной порцией ледяного ветра и по стоянке закружились веселые стайки снежинок, и вдруг замерло, склонив голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
– ВЭЙСТ, ТЭТИТОБ… – прошипело существо, смыкая веки и дотрагиваясь до скрытого под футболкой амулета, – ВЭЙСТ… – повторило оно, покорно кивнув и исказив красивые черты ирландца в гримасе бессильной злости.*  
Эйдан издал рычащий стон и чуть дернул головой. Когда он вновь распахнул глаза, в них не осталось и намека на черноту.  
– Вы свободны. Можете убираться, – бросил он парням своим настоящим бархатисто-низким голосом и кивнул на неподвижно стоящего Роя, – и заберите эту жалкую оболочку…  
Тони и Фрэнки мгновенно отмерли, будто выведенные из транса легким щелчком гипнотизера. Тихо завывая, они вцепились в своего, напоминающего манекен, предводителя и быстро потащили его к пикапу, опасливо оборачиваясь на задумчиво смотрящего им вслед ирландца.

Глубоко вздохнув, Эйдан наклонился к тяжело дышащему Дину и дотронулся до его плеча.  
– Как ты?  
Дин шарахнулся в сторону.  
– Пожалуйста, не прикасайся ко мне…

Примечания:

НАГИ ТАНКА ХЭН, ИА – ИТХАКВА - великий дух тьмы, пожирающий людей - Итхаква (инд. язык племени сиу)  
ВЭЙСТ - согласие; ТЭТИТОБ - слияние четырех основных божеств (солнца, скал, земли и неба) в одном; четыре ветра четырех сторон света (инд. язык племени сиу), в данном контексте подразумевается обращение к амулету, символизирующему ромбом эти самые стихии


	7. Незапланированная ночевка

Эйдан проигнорировал просьбу попутчика не прикасаться, присев на корточки и осторожно развернув к себе его лицо.

– Твою мать, – он шумно выдохнул. – Нужно вернуться в номер и обработать твои раны. У меня в рюкзаке есть аптечка. Давай, Дино, цепляйся за меня, слышишь? – Дин молчал, плотно закрыв глаза и вздрагивая от его прикосновений. – Черт, они могли убить тебя… – ирландец откинул слипшиеся пряди с лица молодого человека и закусил губу. Угоди бита чуть выше и левее – вполне вероятно, что он держал бы сейчас на руках бездыханное тело.

– Они? – усмехнулся Дин и покачал головой. – Нет, мне кажется, что не только они.

Эйдан взял его за плечи.

– Пожалуйста, открой глаза. Все закончилось, Дино. Можешь посмотреть на меня. Тебе ничто не угрожает – оно ушло. Да и в любом случае, _тебя_ бы _это_ не тронуло.

– Да неужели?.. – новозеландец осторожно приподнял ресницы и, встретившись с теплым взглядом, сглотнул. – Что это было, Эйд?.. – прошептал он. – Что за херня сейчас тут произошла? Что ты сделал с ним?..

Эйдан отвел глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

– Я надеялся, что тебе не придется с этим столкнуться, – устало произнес он.

– Но я столкнулся, и теперь хочу знать, что это было. И, каких еще сюрпризов мне стоит ждать от тебя? – не скрывая растущего раздражения, тихо спросил Дин. – Снега из задницы? Или того, что оставшись, я не проснусь завтра утром, превратившись в глыбу льда?..

– Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, Дино… – выдавил Эйдан, прекрасно понимая, что для попутчика его слова, мягко говоря, звучат неубедительно, и привел последний аргумент, – Для того, чтобы это произошло, мне нужно разозлиться на тебя, очень сильно разозлиться. Но я не собираюсь этого делать…

Дин фыркнул и медленно поднялся, отказавшись от помощи ирландца, решительно отведя его руки. Забрав с капота машины уцелевший фотоаппарат, он захромал к номеру.

 

Дин закрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Первый сильный испуг прошел, уступив место досаде и неопределенному страху, которые принялись тихонько точить когти в его сердце, причиняя довольно ощутимую боль.

– Твою мать… ну, что за херня?.. Почему мне везет, как утопленнику? – он вздохнул и подошел к зеркалу, вделанному в дверцу небольшого шкафа. – Ч-черт… еще и по морде получил ни за что.

Изучив свое потрепанное отражение, он перевел взгляд на разбросанные по полу вещи и подобрал коробочку с красным крестом. Открыв ее, О'Горман поковырялся в ее содержимом и снова тяжело вздохнул.

 

Эйдан не стал заходить в домик, решив предоставить Дину возможность хоть немного прийти в себя. Потоптавшись на крыльце, он присел на ступеньки и закурил.

Шрам продолжал слабо пульсировать, разгоняя по груди постепенно затухающие холодные волны, в то же время ромб, прикрывающий его, обжигал кожу раскалившимся металлом, не оставляя на ней и следа. Так бывало каждый раз, когда разъяренный дух, заключенный в его теле, добирался до жертвы, а потом снова загонялся неизвестной силой в свою темницу. Парень тихо застонал от отчаяния – он не более, чем оболочка, вместилище, которое не имеет возможности противостоять ни одной из этих сил.

– Он уйдет. Теперь точно уйдет, – пробормотал ирландец, морщась от очередной ледяной волны, выдыхая дым и плотно смыкая глаза, чтобы их перестало щипать от навернувшихся слез.

Осознание того, что ему вновь предстоит остаться одному, отозвалось пронзительным уколом в груди, но в этот раз шрам был ни при чем. Он опустил голову на руки и обреченно вздохнул.

– Поможешь?..

Эйдан встрепенулся. Его попутчик стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку и вертя в руках аптечку.

– Как-то не доводилось драться последние лет пятнадцать, поэтому я плохо представляю, как правильно обрабатывать раны … и вообще, по правде сказать, не особо разбираюсь в лекарствах. Только в некоторых,– Дин грустно усмехнулся, – но, к счастью, они не по этому случаю…

– Конечно… – парень быстро вытер глаза и вскочил на ноги. – Конечно, Дино. Там перекись должна быть и пластырь. Сейчас все сделаем.

Новозеландец сдержанно кивнул и скрылся в номере.

 

Тернер бережно стер мокрым полотенцем с лица Дина подсохшую кровь и осмотрел ранку.

– Не очень глубокое рассечение, тебе повезло, – прокомментировал он, осторожно поворачивая послушно подставленное лицо и рассматривая разбитую губу попутчика. – Зубы не шатаются?

Дин провел языком по нижним зубам и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Это радует, – кивнул парень и вновь перевел взгляд на рассеченную бровь. – Веко припухло, но пока не очень заметно. Может и не раздуется. Жаль, у меня нет специального клея, стягивающего раны. С ним не пришлось бы лепить пластырь. Хотя этот клей можно купить в любой аптеке в ближайшем городке. Мы можем вернуться назад и заехать в Ларедо… – Эйдан осекся, вспомнив, что они лишились машины.

– Мы можем только дойти до Ларедо. Вряд ли нас кто-нибудь теперь подберет, с моей-то рожей, – хмыкнул Дин и поднял на него глаза.

– Ты… – парень тяжело сглотнул, с трудом веря услышанному, – ты останешься со мной?..

Новозеландец с минуту молчал, сверля его насмешливым взглядом.

– Ты сказал, что _это_ случается, когда ты злишься? – ирландец кивнул и Дин усмехнулся. – Отлично. Тогда ответь мне честно и откровенно: ты не разозлишься на меня, если я решу уйти? Ведь ты уверен в том, что я тебе нужен для того, чтобы избавиться от проклятия. Так что же? Отпустишь меня, Эйд?

Тернер открыл рот, собираясь сказать «да», но отвел взгляд и покачал головой. Обманывать не было никакого смысла. Он не хотел и не мог его отпустить. Как и резервация Блэкфит – Дин тоже был его последней надеждой. Без него ничего не получится, Эйдан был в этом уверен.

– Вот видишь. У меня нет выбора, Эйд. Если я не хочу встретиться снова с _этим_ – а я не хочу, уж поверь – мне придется остаться. Такой вот забавный парадокс. Можешь радоваться, отныне я твой пленник, приятель, – с нескрываемым сарказмом подытожил новозеландец.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты так думал, – прошептал парень, понимая, что Дин недалеко ушел от истины. – Нам ведь было хорошо прошлой ночью. Мы могли бы считать, что…

Он замолчал и опустил голову.

– Круто. Блестящая идея. Несомненно, мне так будет гораздо проще – представлять, что мы _любовники_ , – холодным тоном согласился попутчик и отвернулся.

Да, ночью было хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что в нем проснулось желание растянуть путешествие в Глэйшер как можно дольше. Например, вместо одного, ну, максимум полутора дней, если учесть то, что им снова пришлось бы где-нибудь заночевать,  они могли бы потратить на это дня два. Они бы _совсем_ не торопились, преодолевая оставшиеся до цели четыреста миль, делая по пути продолжительные стоянки в мотелях и трахаясь до бессознательного состояния. Дин взглянул на ирландца и дернул уголком губ.

«О, нет – не «трахаясь», не вешай сам себе лапшу на уши, – подумал он, – после того, как ты решил проявить о нем заботу, это перестало быть для тебя тупым трахом. Твою мать, для тебя это _занятия любовью_. Уж кому, как не мне это знать. Ты попал, Дино. Ты в полной жопе. И нехрен убеждать себя в том, что твоя забота – это проявление благодарности. Ты элементарно запал на этого парня, причем сразу, как увидел. Ты прекрасно это понимаешь. Но теперь… блять, теперь мне реально страшно. Очень страшно».

Он потер лицо, болезненно поморщился и тяжело выдохнул.

– О’кей, я принимаю эту игру. Я постараюсь не думать о том, что совместное путешествие дальше – это в данный момент не доброе волеизъявление с моей стороны, но я хочу, чтобы ты не питал иллюзий по поводу отсутствия во мне страха, Эйд. Может, я и сумасшедший, но не настолько. И еще… я требую, чтобы ты мне рассказал всё. Слово «всё», Эйд, подразумевает полную откровенность. Я хочу знать, что мне угрожает и какие могут быть последствия, потому что уверен, ты не можешь дать мне гарантий полной безопасности.

От сухого делового тона человека, который совсем недавно страстно шептал милые непристойности и глупые нежности, на глаза навернулись слезы, но Эйдан сумел загнать их обратно и шмыгнул носом.

– Прости меня, Дино. Я не думал, что так получится. Я расскажу все, что знаю или о чем догадываюсь, обещаю. Только давай сначала закончу с твоим лицом?

– Ладно.

Ирландец  вымученно улыбнулся.

– Сейчас будет щипать… – он смочил перекисью кусочек бинта, нашедшегося в аптечке, и прижал к рассеченной брови. О'Горман чуть заметно вздрогнул и стиснул зубы. – Очень больно? – обеспокоенно спросил Эйдан.

– Терпимо, – отозвался молодой человек, задумчиво изучая вырез серой футболки, под которой притаилась проклятая индейская реликвия.

Перед глазами встал образ водителя пикапа, не просто смертельно напуганного, а действительно превратившегося в жалкую оболочку, в которой не осталось ничего, кроме застывшего ужаса. «У него был вид человека, заглянувшего в самые глубины ада», – подумал Дин.

– Этот придурок… он же остался жив, да? – спросил он и поднял глаза на лицо ирландца. – Хотя признаться выглядел почти как мертвец. Замороженный мертвец.

Парень судорожно выдохнул.

– Он отойдет, но… больше никогда не будет прежним. Думаю, в ближайшее время его ждет палата с мягкими стенами, но он точно не умрет. Во всяком случае, никто из них не умер.

– «Никто из них»? – Дин отстранился, пытливо заглядывая в глаза цвета виски. – Сколько же людей пострадало от этого, Эйд?

– Несколько, – помедлив, ответил ирландец, аккуратно заклеил пластырем обработанную ранку  и присел рядом с попутчиком. – Я не знаю, что происходит со всеми ними. В эти моменты я как будто смотрю на все со стороны через мутное окно и ничего не чувствую кроме холода. _Оно_ словно вытесняет меня из моего тела. И я не знаю точно, что его останавливает, но догадываюсь. – Эйдан притронулся к амулету. – Думаю, это делает ромб. Он не зря означает добрых маниту, я уже говорил тебе об этом, но, как видно, эти маниту тоже не всегда могут контролировать то, что живет во мне…

Парень задумался, уставившись в пол, неосознанно терзая кудряшки и покусывая губы. Наконец оторвавшись от разглядывания ничем не примечательного пола, он произнес:

– Первым был мой отец…

После этих слов Эйдан закрыл лицо руками и снова замолчал. Дин не дергал его, блуждая взглядом по съежившейся фигуре, терпеливо ожидая продолжения.

– Сюрприз, папа… – глухо пробормотал ирландец и повернулся к попутчику. – Это случилось в тот же день, когда отец застукал меня с парнем. Тогда впервые оно вылезло наружу – разъяренное чудовище. Видимо моя злость и обида спровоцировали его, открыли двери в этот мир, придали сил. В тот раз не было ни ветра, ни снега, ничего подобного. Я просто вошел в кухню, где отец пытался успокоиться, глотая виски прямо из бутылки, и посмотрел на него. Просто посмотрел, не прикоснувшись и пальцем, и он закричал. Точно так же, как кричал водитель пикапа… – Эйдан закусил губы, проглатывая вставший в горле ком, – а потом затих… Знаешь, я до сих пор с потрясающей ясностью помню, как тряс его за плечи, поседевшего в одночасье, как звал его, с непониманием всматриваясь в остекленевшие глаза. В тот момент я был готов простить любые побои и оскорбления, я сам молил о прощении, мгновенно позабыв о ненависти. Я был готов на что угодно, лишь бы убрать с его лица застывшую маску ужаса. Я не понимал, _что_ именно сделал с ним и _как_. Но отец никак не реагировал на меня, только бормотал что-то несвязное. Я прождал до вечера, в надежде, что он отойдет, но напрасно. Потом я вызвал скорую и она увезла отца в тихую обитель с зарешеченными окнами и огороженную глухим забором. Он там до сих пор. Если ему и стало лучше, то не намного.

Ирландец тяжело вздохнул, потер лицо и поднялся. Подойдя к разбросанным вещам, он принялся запихивать их обратно в рюкзак.

– Потом было еще несколько людей. Все они доводили меня до бешенства и тогда получали свою порцию ужаса и сумасшествия. Но никто из них не умер, – тихо закончил парень.

– Ты знаешь, что они видят?

Эйдан мучительно сглотнул и покачал головой.

– Нет.

– Очень странно. Ты не видишь ничего, связанного с этим… духом или демоном. Будто он оберегает тебя от этих картин.

– Возможно. Зачем ему свихнувшийся сосуд? – пожал плечами Тернер и повернулся к новозеландцу. – Как видишь, я сам ничего толком не знаю. Да, я не могу гарантировать тебе полной безопасности, но это в том лишь случае, если ты спровоцируешь меня. Но я не вижу причин, по которым мог бы разозлиться на тебя, Дино.

– Если я останусь, – с горьким смешком уточнил О’Горман.

Эйдан кивнул.

Дин устало прикрыл глаза.

– Ладно, мы уже договорились, что я никуда не уйду. Теперь давай думать, что делать дальше. Кстати, я отнес твои вещи в сушку, их надо забрать.

– О… спасибо, – парень шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на него влажными щенячьими глазами, – но я не заслуживаю твоей заботы.

– Давай без соплей, – раздраженно бросил Дин и поднялся. – Что с машиной будем делать?

– Оставим здесь и попробуем поймать попутку? – предложил Эйдан.

Молодой человек рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Посмотри на мою рожу – кто меня такого красавца подберет?

– Ну, все не так уж плохо, – пробормотал ирландец.

Дин отмахнулся от него и почесал щеку.

– Я видел рядом с прачечной старый «Крайслер». По-моему, на нем висело объявление «продается». Можем купить, если он на ходу. У тебя наличка есть?

– Тысячи полторы, – кивнул Эйдан.

– Отлично, у меня тоже есть немного, – он достал из внутреннего кармана толстовки бумажник. – Думаю, пятьсот баксов – красная цена этому корыту. Сходишь?

– Конечно. Только я не возьму твои деньги. Все из-за меня, и я сам буду расплачиваться.

– Не выеживайся, – зло процедил новозеландец. – Я такой же участник всего этого, как и ты. В моих интересах поскорее добраться до Блэкфита, покончить с этим кошмаром и забыть, как страшный сон. – Он вытянул три купюры и протянул их парню. – Или покупаем «Крайслер» пополам или идем пешком, Эйд. Но я повторюсь: я хочу добраться до этой чертовой резервации как можно скорее.

– О’кей…

 

Старый ржавый «Крайслер», продаваемый хозяином мотеля был на ходу. Сторговавшись на шестистах баксах и получив в нагрузку пару прохудившихся спальников и ржавый домкрат (такие вещи никогда не бывают лишними, они просто необходимы в дороге, заверил краснощекий хозяин), Эйдан перегнал машину на стоянку и перегрузил из покалеченного «Форда» оставшиеся вещи: карту, тонкий стальной трос, пустую канистру и диск «TheDoors». Потом он заскочил в кафе, где обзавелся нехитрой провизией и вернулся в номер. Дин к этому времени переоделся в красную клетчатую рубашку, с сожалением выбросив в мусорку старую испачканную кровью толстовку, и сидел на кровати, ожидая его с задумчивым видом просматривая отснятые фотографии.

– Все нормально, мы на колесах, – отчитался ирландец, промолчав о цене приобретения. – Я тут поесть принес…

«Завтрак в постель», – с грустью подумал Дин, принимая теплый сандвич и благодарно кивая.

– Больше никаких остановок, Эйд. Устанешь – я тебя сменю. – Он посмотрел на часы. – Сейчас почти два и, если это корыто выдержит, то часов за восемь доберемся, а там посмотрим.

– Да, Дино…

Наскоро перекусив, они покинули мотель.

 

Эйдан гнал машину, выжимая из скрежещущего корыта все возможное. Они были в дороге уже пять часов, и преодолели большую половину пути, остановившись только два раза: на заправке и в придорожном кафе, чтобы немного размяться, отлить и поужинать.

Пока они в полном молчании жевали, Дин украдкой посматривал на попутчика, размышляя о том, что будет дальше, если они без приключений доберутся до резервации и найдут какого-нибудь шамана, который поможет решить проблему Эйдана. Чего бы он хотел потом, если у них это получится? «Попасть наконец в Глэйшер и увидеть озеро Сент Мэри, – подумал он. – Смотреть на солнечные блики, пляшущие на его глади, и держать этого ненормального ирландца за руку. А потом уехать вместе в Новую Зеландию или в Ирландию – я как раз там не был». Он чуть не подавился, пораженный этой мыслью. Похоже, он действительно влип, раз начал строить планы на будущее, руководствуясь наречием «вместе». Хотя… если его попутчик избавится от проклятия и станет обычным человеком, а не чертовым вуду, то почему бы и нет? Дин со злостью впился зубами в огромный несъедобный гамбургер – слишком рано он начал об этом думать.

 

До Глэйшера оставалось не более ста сорока миль. Горы основательно приблизились, громоздясь на горизонте причудливыми изломами, прерия постепенно вновь сменилась густыми лесами и вгрызающимися в них редкими полями каких-то злаков, колышущими золотыми волнами, вероятно пшеницы.

Из старых динамиков доносились на удивление чистые звуки «Оседлавших шторм».

Дин покосился на попутчика – парень хмуро и сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу, сдвинув к переносице черные брови. За пять часов пути они почти не разговаривали.

«Надеюсь, тебе удастся оседлать свой шторм, Эйд», – подумал Дин и вздохнул.

–  Если устал, я могу сесть за руль.

Эйдан отрицательно помотал головой и немного склонил ее на бок, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Нажав на тормоз, он сбросил скорость.

– Ч-черт… ты слышишь?

Дин прислушался – изношенный двигатель «Крайслера» явно замученный нещадным пробегом начал издавать странное постукивание, закашлялся и вдруг заглох.

Ирландец судорожно задвигал ключом, пытаясь завести машину, но безрезультатно.

– Твою ма-а-ать!.. Приехали…

Он свернул на обочину, пользуясь тем, что они все еще продолжали двигаться по инерции и остановился.

– Твою, мать… – повторил парень, уткнувшись лбом в руль.

– Может, аккумулятор?.. – предположил Дин.

Тернер не ответил. Шумно выдохнув, он вылез из «Крайслера» и открыл капот. Минут десять он ковырялся в ржавых внутренностях в поисках возможной неисправности, а потом разразился громкой тирадой отборного мата, огласившего окрестности, как минимум в радиусе пяти миль и с размаху хлопнув капотом, словно крышкой гроба, вернулся на место.

– Ничего не понимаю, – раздраженно сказал он, снова тщетно пытаясь завести сдохший двигатель, – вроде же все в порядке. Почему эта гребаная колымага не работает?! – заорал он и врезал кулаком по рулю, попав точно по клаксону.

– Успокойся!.. – прошипел Дин, подпрыгнув от резкого звука. – Блять, у меня и так уже нервный тик!

– Ну, извини, – в тон ему произнес Эйдан, опустил голову на руки и вздохнул. – Правда, извини, Дино… – добавил он мягким голосом и, повернувшись к нему, посмотрел из-под упавших на лицо кудряшек виноватым взглядом. – Что _теперь_ делать будем?

Дин откинулся на подголовник и невесело рассмеялся.

– О-о-х… Боже, за что мне все это? – он посмотрел на ирландца и покачал головой. – Что делать… – он достал телефон, намереваясь набрать номер службы спасения и с горькой улыбкой убедился, что спутниковая связь с цивилизацией отсутствует. – Чудесно, ни одной черточки. Ну, что ж… будем ждать. Проезжают же здесь машины – кто-нибудь поможет, возьмет на буксир.

Они протоптались у «Крайслера», ставшего грудой бесполезного металлолома больше получаса, но шоссе, заключенное с двух сторон высокой стеной густого леса, так и осталось пустым – ни одной машины не проехало мимо.

– Как назло… – процедил сквозь зубы Дин и поежился. – Похоже, сегодня нам ничего не светит, придется заночевать здесь. Давай, что ли костер разведем?

Эйдан пожал плечами и согласно кивнул.

Они выбрали небольшую полянку, прикрытую сверху пушистыми лапами огромной сосны, совсем недалеко от дороги. Густой непролазный орешник, подковой огибающий поляну с трех сторон, оградил их от остального леса. Они так и не определились, где заночуют – в машине с неработающей печкой или на свежем воздухе у костра, но пока эта непролазная подкова придавала им относительное чувство спокойствия и защищенности.

 

Дин старательно раздувал занявшиеся язычки пламени, когда Тернер совершенно неслышно подошел к нему и бросил рядом охапку еловых веток.

– Черт! – молодой человек подскочил от неожиданности и схватился за сердце. – Твою мать, ты всегда так бесшумно двигаешься?! Блять, я же чуть не окочурился!

– Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать… – ирландец виновато опустил голову.

Дин усмехнулся.

– По-моему, ты только этим и занимаешься, – съязвил он, выуживая из сумки упаковку сосисок, купленную в магазине при заправке на случай, если захочется перекусить в дороге.

Особого голода они не испытывали, поужинав в придорожном кафе, но уничтоженные ими огромные гамбургеры напоминали по вкусу пластмассу, обильно политую горчицей и кетчупом, и Дину не терпелось перебить это дрянное послевкусие, тем более он тысячу лет не готовил ничего на костре. Последний раз это было в летнем лагере, куда его, двенадцатилетнего, сплавили родители на все каникулы, и где он первый раз в жизни влюбился и где впервые поцеловался с мальчиком. Ну, как поцеловался… ткнулся в щеку, словно щенок и отпрянул, покраснев до корней волос, уверенный в том, что незамедлительно получит по физиономии. Он хмыкнул: парнишка, старше его года на два не ударил, только удивленно посмотрел, а потом заявил, что взрослые так не целуются, и, притянув к себе пылающего светловолосого мальчишку, показал как надо. Потом они долго хихикали, ворочая палочками жаркие угли, вытаскивая из них печеную картошку и пачкаясь  в золе. Перед возвращением домой, они поклялись друг другу в вечной дружбе и даже какое-то время созванивались, но, как и любая детская влюбленность, все это довольно быстро закончилось.

Дин улыбнулся краешком губ, подсовывая в костерок несколько веток покрупнее. Это были милые воспоминания. А тот парнишка… у него были такие же мягкие темные завивающиеся волосы, как у Эйдана…  

Выбрав несколько тонких крепких прутиков, Дин начал нанизывать на них сосиски, косясь на сникшего ирландца. Не стоило орать на него, срывая свою злость, досаду и страх. В конце концов, Эйдан ни в чем не виноват и ничего плохого, пока, ему не сделал. Ну, начистили ему рожу, ну и что? Эти мудаки вообще могли его убить, если бы не вовремя подоспевший Тернер. В сердце защемило от жалости к парню и чувства собственной неблагодарности, и он тяжело вздохнул.

– Я прошу, издавай хоть какие-нибудь звуки, когда приближаешься ко мне со спины, – спокойно сказал он, протягивая попутчику один из прутиков.

– Хорошо, – покорно согласился Эйдан, удобнее располагаясь у костра. – Хочешь, я буду петь?

Дин фыркнул.

– Можешь еще и танцевать.

Переглянувшись, они улыбнулись друг другу и замолчали.

 

Перекусили они так же в полном молчании, и расселись по разные стороны от костра, задумчиво наблюдая за хитрым танцем оранжевых языков и слушая мелодичное пение вечерних птичек.

– Черт, похолодало, – Дин передернул плечами и подул в сложенные ладони, согревая их своим дыханием.

– Это не я, – пробормотал Эйдан и шмыгнул носом.

– Я знаю, – вздохнул О'Горман и посмотрел на попутчика долгим задумчивым взглядом.

Парень сидел, обхватив колени и явно дрожа от холода, стелящегося по земле. Не спасали ни костер, ни любезно предложенная новозеландцем серая толстовка, ни подложенный под задницу спальник.

Потерев руки, Эйдан шмыгнул носом и уткнулся им в колени.

– Иди сюда.

– Что?

Тернер удивленно захлопал ресницами.

– Вдвоем будет теплее, – едва заметно улыбнулся Дин, протягивая ему руку.

Эйдан застыл на мгновение, а потом быстро перебрался к нему под бок, тесно прижался, положив руку на грудь, и смущенно заглянул в глаза.

– Ничего?..

– Ничего, – кивнул молодой человек, обнимая дрожащего ирландца, и неожиданно для себя поцеловал его в висок. – Постарайся поспать, я подежурю.

– Угу… – пробормотал Тернер, прильнув к нему еще плотнее, – Думаешь, что-то может случиться?

– Не знаю, мало ли… – Дин погладил парня по кудряшкам и, задумчиво глядя на пляшущие языки пламени, вздохнул. – Прости меня, Эйд.  Я вел себя как идиот, но ты должен меня понять.

– Я понимаю, – прошептал Эйдан, утыкаясь носом в теплую грудь. – Ты тоже прости меня. Я не должен был ничего скрывать. И у тебя должен был быть выбор. И не ты должен был огрести от этих мудаков.

– Забудь об этом, а насчет выбора… признаюсь, я его сделал еще прошлой ночью, – тихо ответил Дин, – когда решил, что хочу помочь тебе. Так что не сильно переживай по этому поводу. А все, что я тебе наговорил – это все эмоции, не более. Я, правда, испугался.

Ирландец отстранился. В отблесках костра его глаза приобрели совершенно невероятный оттенок. Они стали почти черными, но отнюдь не холодными, а мягкими и теплыми, словно расплавленный горький шоколад.

– Дино…

Запустив пальцы в шелковистые кудряшки, Дин склонился и осторожно коснулся его губ.

– Я, наверное, кажусь совершенно чокнутым человеком, – выдохнул он, сильнее прижимая парня, поглаживая дрожащие плечи.

– Нет. Ты кажешься человеком, который очень устал быть один… как и я.

Новозеландец сдавленно хмыкнул.

– Это безумие…

– Да, – просто согласился Эйдан, – но это хорошее безумие.

– Хорошее…

Согревшись в объятиях друг друга, они не заметили, как задремали.

 

_Вскоре солнце опустилось за верхушки деревьев, и окружающий их лес погрузился в таинственный полумрак со своими загадочными шорохами и поскрипыванием._

_Дин дремал, прислонившись спиной к огромной сосне, обнимая одной рукой прильнувшего к нему попутчика. В ветвях деревьев негромко и переливчато вели свою вечернюю беседу мелкие пичуги. Улыбнувшись сквозь сон, молодой человек нежно провел рукой по шелковистым кудряшкам Эйдана, не подозревая о том, что глаза парня под сомкнутыми веками безо всякой причины изменили свой цвет, став угольно-черными._

_Неожиданный резкий порыв холодного ветра налетел на поляну, заставив затрепетать язычки пламени. Несколько снежинок закрутились в воздухе и, осев на лицах спящих, растаяли, поблескивая крошечными капельками. Удивленные внезапным похолоданием, пичуги замолчали и вдруг с быстрым стрекотом сорвались с места._

_Эйдан шевельнулся. Его рука потянулась к амулету и сильно сжала, оставляя на ладони красные следы. Парень застонал и приоткрыл глаза._

_– Я вижу…_

_Дин, разбуженный его возней, приподнял голову._

_– Что?.._

_Ирландец сделал судорожный вдох и отшатнулся, отчаянно зажмурившись._

_– Эйд!.._

_Парень вслепую попятился от него, чуть не угодив одной рукой во все еще жаркие угли и, громко застонал, запуская скрюченные судорогой пальцы во взлохмаченные кудряшки._

_– О, нет… почему?! Почему?! – тело ирландца содрогнулось._

_– Эйд, что случилось? – взволнованно выдохнул Дин и с ужасом проводил взглядом густое облачко пара, вырвавшееся изо рта вместе со словами. – Боже…_

_– Нет… – Эйдан прижал ладони к глазам и замотал головой, – нет…_

_– Эйд… – новозеландец подскочил и, протянув руку, схватил его за плечо, – Эйд, что происходит? Что ты видишь?_

_Попутчик не ответил, оттолкнув его. Приглушенно рыча и чуть заметно дергая головой, он медленно поднялся на ноги._

_Дыхание со свистом вырывалось из его горла, напоминая тонкое завывание метели за окном. Руки, словно обретшие свою собственную жизнь, пробежались шустрыми пауками по тонкой ткани байки и вцепились в ворот, оттягивая его, пытаясь открыть угасающему свету дня страшное налившееся кровью клеймо. Отчаянный крик сорвался с его губ и замер, отразившись гулким эхом среди могучих деревьев. Низко склонив голову, Эйдан сделал глубокий вдох._

_– Беги…_

_– Что?.._

_– БЕГИ-И-И!!!_

_Ирландец поднял на него глаза._

_Дин поперхнулся воздухом и, зажмурившись, попятился назад. Наткнувшись спиной на ствол сосны, он застыл на мгновение, а потом бросился прочь, не разбирая дороги, не соображая, что несется в самую гущу дремучего леса._

_Он бежал._

_Нет. Он не бежал, бегом это было сложно назвать – непрестанно спотыкаясь, он вслепую продирался сквозь совершенно незнакомый, густой, мрачный лес. Дыхание вырывалось частыми хрипами вместе с клубочками пара._

_Пар? Господи, вокруг так темно, что он не должен его видеть. Впрочем, нет. Темно не вокруг – сумерки еще не настолько сгустились – темно в его глазах. От страха, от панического ужаса. В голове вместе с заходящимися ударами пульса билась одна-единственная мысль – не видеть, не видеть, НЕ ВИДЕТЬ!_

_Он бежал, раздирая и без того израненное лицо и руки о стоящий сплошной стеной орешник. По спине одна за другой прокатывались липкие холодные волны ужаса, покрывая кожу мурашками и заставляя все волоски на теле вставать дыбом. Он знал, что преследователь идет за ним по пятам, беззвучно (о, да! он это умеет!) утопая ногами во влажном мху, скользя, словно призрак между деревьями, неслышно раздвигая ветви густого орешника, и совсем не торопится. Он не видел и не слышал его. Он просто ЗНАЛ._

_С приглушенным стоном он сделал последний отчаянный рывок, выдираясь из цепких лап кустарника, с безумной надеждой в глазах – впереди лес был пореже. Он, конечно, будет как на ладони, но и возможностей для маневра тоже будет больше._

_Он подавился истеричным смешком. Какие могут быть маневры, когда тебя преследует не животное, не человек, но нечто, чему нет названия? Демон, дух?.. Но его преследователь был вполне РЕАЛЕН. Ничуть не эфемерней, чем он сам, сотканный из плоти и крови. У него была возможность в этом убедиться._

_Кустарник нехотя выпустил его из своих объятий, оставив на память лоскуток рубашки на тонких, цепких ветвях. Он остановился, чтобы хоть немного перевести дух и обернулся. Он понимал, что не стоит этого делать. Никогда не стоит оборачиваться, если не хочешь знать, что за твоей спиной. Но он знал, поэтому обернулся и сделал шаг назад, отходя от густых зарослей, готовый рвануть при малейшем подозрительном движении, вытягивая шею и вглядываясь в глубину шелестящего гибкого орешника. Никого и ничего. Неужели он оторвался? Или его решили оставить в покое?_

_– Да, – прошептал он, растягивая губы в безумной ликующей улыбке, но в глубине души слабо веря в свою удачу. – Да!_

_«Да» и еще один шаг назад. Сухой треск веток – и нога не обнаружила под собой опоры. Глухо вскрикнув, он полетел куда-то вниз, размахивая руками и пытаясь сгруппироваться, но не успел – полет быстро завершился. Он упал на спину. К счастью, падение не было жестким – слой прелой листвы и еще какой-то отвратительно-скользкой и мохнатой дряни смягчил удар, который в другом случае мог стоить ему возможности когда-нибудь снова отлить стоя. Но падение слегка оглушило его. Он сел и поморщившись, тряхнул головой. Надо прийти в себя, надо собраться. Он упал. Куда? В нос ударил приторный, густой запах разлагающейся плоти, и его тут же вывернуло съеденным полтора часа назад гамбургером. Отплевываясь, он истерично рассмеялся – ему показался чрезвычайно забавным тот факт, что всего полтора часа назад он сидел в придорожном кафе, жуя огромный, с девятиэтажный дом, гамбургер, запивая его колой и наивно строя планы на будущее. Планы на БУДУЩЕЕ!.._

_– Господи, пожалуйста… – начал он и осекся, снова истерично хихикнув._

_Смысла взывать к Создателю не было абсолютно никакого – здесь, в этих диких местах, Бог его не услышит. Зато может услышать совсем другая сила._

_Он поднялся на колени и начал шарить вокруг себя вытянутыми руками, натыкаясь на земляные стены с торчащими из них тонкими корнями. Он свалился в какую-то яму. В какую-то… Рука наткнулась на обтесанный липкий столб, торчащий, насколько он мог судить в почти кромешной тьме, ровно в середине. Чудо, что он на него не напоролся. Держась одной рукой за столб, он обреченно застонал._

_– Медвежья яма… твою мать…_

_Новый рвотный позыв заставил его согнуться и упереться руками в вязкую дрянь, покрывающую дно. Медвежья яма глубиной в два с половиной метра при его росте – это долбаная Марианская впадина. Он пропал._

_Стараясь не глубоко вдыхать отравленный воздух, он обхватил голову руками и закачался из стороны в сторону, проклиная себя и тот день, когда решил сменить обстановку. Сменил, твою мать. Определенно – сменил._

_Сверху послышался шорох. Он всхлипнул и в ужасе задрожал, совсем как ребенок, как маленький мальчик, твердо знающий, что сейчас из-под его кровати высунется лапа монстра и утащит в темноту, чтобы сожрать в своей пещере. Или чтобы лишить его рассудка. Слезы сами покатились из глаз, солью разъедая царапины. Застонав, он посмотрел наверх. Он отчаянно не хотел этого делать, он согласен был скрутиться на дне вонючей ямы и сдохнуть среди разлагающейся падали, лишь бы не ВИДЕТЬ. Но словно чья-то невидимая рука приподняла его подбородок, заставляя встретиться с пустыми черными глазами._

_– Я ТЕБЯ ВИЖУ…_

_И ЗАКРИЧАТЬ…_

 

Дин проснулся, заходясь криком и отчаянно барахтаясь в спальнике. Перед глазами, не думая затухать, маячил лик чудовища, смотрящего на него сверху – воплощение древнего ужаса, выползшего из самых темных и мрачных уголков вселенной. Ничего не соображая от охватившей паники, Дин попытался вскочить на ноги, но запутался и растянулся посреди поляны. Рвано дыша, он приподнял голову и огляделся вокруг сумасшедшими глазами в поисках попутчика. Слабый огонек костра только сгущал подступившую к поляне тьму, он с трудом различал в ней собственные руки, но и без света понял, что Эйдана рядом нет.

– Твою мать… о, господи!

Тело била крупная дрожь, по спине холодным потоком сбегали ручейки липкого пота. Трясущимися руками он нашарил рюкзак ирландца и вытянул из него фонарик. Машина. Он должен добраться до машины и запереться в ней – какое-никакое, но сейчас для него это единственное укрытие. Защитит ли оно его? Он не хотел об этом думать.

Совсем недалеко от поляны раздался сухой звук треснувших ветвей, надрывный скрип и глухой удар повалившегося на землю дерева, а затем смех, похожий на свист ветра. Кажется, он даже различил свое имя в этом свистящем смехе.

Он включил фонарик. Его заметят. Плевать. Его заметят в любом случае. Но он хотя бы попытается.

Какое счастье, что они не стали забираться глубоко в лес, расположившись совсем рядом с дорогой. Сжав зубы и давясь слезами, Дин рванул к старому корыту, освещая себе путь мечущимся желтым лучом. За спиной раздался громкий треск очередного поваленного дерева и гортанное ворчание существа, о размерах которого можно было судить по дрогнувшей от его поступи земле. «Это не может быть Эйдан!» – мелькнуло в голове новозеландца, выбежавшего к дороге, но обернуться и проверить так это или нет, не было абсолютно никакого желания. Только не оборачиваться! Не в этот раз. Потому что это, к сожалению, был вовсе не сон.

Запрыгнув в машину, Дин быстро заблокировал все двери, выключил фонарик и вжался в сидение, зажмурившись и закрыв голову руками. Перед глазами вспыхивали яркие желтые пятна то ли от луча, отпечатавшегося на сетчатке, то ли от дикого ужаса.

– Господи, пожалуйста… – зашептал он, кусая губы и тихонько всхлипывая, – я не хочу этого видеть, пожалуйста… помоги мне.

Шаг, еще один. Чудовище остановилось рядом с машиной. Дин ощутил, как тысячи морозных иголочек пронзили его тело, заставляя кровь стыть в венах, услышал, как с тихим потрескиванием стекла машины покрываются инеем, разрастающимся на них причудливым морозным узором, и застонал.

«Люди же теряют сознание от страха! Господи, я тоже хочу! Позволь мне отключиться!» – в отчаянии взмолился он, почти закричав, когда когти существа царапнули стекло с его стороны и обреченно заплакал, вцепившись в волосы.

  Он ждал, что чудовище рванет разболтанную дверцу, запуская когтистые лапы в потрепанный салон, и вытащит его за шкирку, чтобы взглянуть в его глаза. Просто взглянуть – большего не требуется, чтобы он мгновенно сошел с ума или вовсе отдал концы от увиденного. И почему-то Дин был уверен, что демон предпочтет последнее.

Но существо не делало попытки добраться до него. Он услышал сопение и с абсолютной ясностью представил, как оно втягивает огромными провалившимися ноздрями воздух, тщетно пытаясь учуять его запах, надежно скрытый заблокированной машиной. Скрежетнув напоследок когтями по крыше автомобиля, демон издал утробное рычание, похожее на стук льдин на весенней реке и медленно побрел прочь, обозначая свой путь поваленными деревьями и вмятым в землю кустарником. 

Когда шаги начали затихать вдали, Дин медленно выдохнул, все еще не решаясь открыть глаза. Тише… еще тише… шаги окончательно замолкли, растворившись в глубине векового дремучего леса.

Откинувшись на спинку сидения, он провел рукой по стоящим дыбом волосам и обессиленно рассмеялся. Смех вышел тоненьким и истеричным. Кажется, он намочил штаны, как маленький мальчик. Но это была сущая ерунда. Он был жив и вроде в здравом рассудке. Демон не тронул его.

Дин не знал, сколько он просидел, вцепившись в руль и бессмысленно таращась в темноту, пока усталость и нервное истощение не взяли верх, и он провалился в благословенное небытие. Больше этой ночью ему ничего не снилось.


	8. Ворон на верхушке сосны

Дин проснулся от солнечного зайчика, прыгающего по лицу и согревающего его левую щеку, которой он прижался во сне к поцарапанному стеклу. Моргнув пару раз, молодой человек тряхнул тяжелой головой, с трудом соображая, почему он в машине, ведь засыпал он на поляне. Потерев лицо, при этом, чуть не содрав пластырь и шикнув, он вытянул шею, заглянул в зеркало и застыл с отвисшей челюстью. Зарывшись пальцами в золотистые волосы, он приподнял совершенно белую прядь, мягкой волной ниспадающую на лоб.   
– Твою мать… – хрипло произнес он и зажал ладонью рот, задохнувшись от нахлынувших ночных воспоминаний.  
При свете дня сложно было сказать, что именно из этих воспоминаний было сном, а что явью – они сплелись в единый клубок кошмара, который наверняка теперь будет преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь, заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту и вздрагивать от любого скрипа.   
Жизнь… он должен спасти свою гребаную жизнь. Неважно, что в ней смысла не больше, чем в комке грязи, прилипшей к ботинку. Даже, если он проживет до конца своих дней угрюмым затворником, не знающим тепла и любви – это неважно. Он не хочет сойти с ума или умереть в лапах монстра.  
– Все… с меня довольно, – прошептал Дин, вцепившись в эти мысли, словно утопающий в спасительную соломинку, и вылез из машины. – Надо уносить ноги… твою мать, хоть кто-то же здесь должен проехать!.. Подберут, если пообещаю хорошо заплатить.  
Он вдруг застыл и горько рассмеялся – серая толстовка со всеми документами и деньгами осталась у Эйдана. Он вообще лишился всех своих вещей. Все, чем он располагал: избитая физиономия, обмоченные от ужаса штаны, изжеванная рубашка, всклокоченные волосы и явно безумный взгляд – идеальный сумасшедший. Дин уперся руками в крышу «Крайслера» и захохотал. Но смех очень быстро перешел в сдавленные всхлипы.  
«Беги! Беги, пока есть возможность! Просто беги отсюда!» – вопили крупицы здравого рассудка, каким-то чудом оставшиеся в его голове, но их голосок был слишком тих и робок, не способный противостоять обуревающим его противоречивым чувствам. Он вцепился в поседевшие волосы и издал отчаянный стон, напрасно пытаясь отогнать образ Эйдана, сидящего у костра – замерзшего и до боли несчастного, а потом по-детски доверчиво прильнувшего к его груди.   
Дин зажмурился и закусил губы, в безумной надежде развеять это наваждение, но образ ирландца не пожелал исчезнуть.   
– Не могу… – жалобно прошептал Дин, распахнул полные слез глаза, бросил взгляд на путь демона, уходящий вглубь леса с противоположной стороны дороги, обозначенный покалеченными деревьями, судорожно дернул кадыком и покосился в сторону «лагеря». – Я должен узнать, что с ним. – Он застонал. – Вот, черт… забудь о нем, Дино! Этот парень чуть не укокошил тебя, а ты продолжаешь переживать за него!..  
«Не он, а демон, – настойчиво возразили чувства. – Неужели ты свалишь, не узнав, что с ним? Ты обещал помочь, а теперь предашь его и сбежишь, трусливо поджав хвост? Ты не можешь так поступить по одной простой причине…»  
– Господи, но я не хочу и не могу больше! – устало произнес он, оборвав эту мысль, и привалился к дверце, закрыв ладонями лицо.  
Хлопанье больших крыльев нарушило тишину солнечного утра. Молодой человек вздрогнул и безо всякого удивления уставился на нарушителя спокойствия – огромный черный ворон, приземлившись на капот «Крайслера», тюкнул по нему клювом, словно призывая «Слушай!», и посмотрел на Дина блестящими пуговками глаз.  
– Опять ты, – простонал молодой человек. – Что тебе надо от меня? Какого хрена…  
– Дремлющий…  
– Иди ты со своим… – Дин запнулся, с сомнением глядя на птицу.   
Ворон беспокойно переступил лапками и склонил голову, приоткрыв клюв.  
– «Дремлющий»… – новозеландец сдвинул брови. Внезапная догадка осенила его гудящую голову. – Это же… имя шамана, которого нам нужно найти? Ты это хочешь сказать? Он поможет?  
Ворон тихо каркнул и взмахнул крыльями, уносясь в сторону их поляны. Взъерошив растрепанные вихры, Дин без особой охоты последовал за ним.  
Странным образом поляна оказалась практически нетронутой ночным гостем, лишь несколько обломанных пушистых сосновых веток валялось на примятой траве да развороченный рюкзак ирландца, который вытряхнул сам Дин, ища фонарик, говорили о том, что здесь что-то произошло.  
Дин огляделся. Эйдана не было видно, зато дорожная сумка самого Дина с оставленным на ней фотоаппаратом, мирно покоилась у могучего ствола дерева рядом со сбившимися спальниками и… серой толстовкой. О’Горман застыл, жадно глядя на нее. В голову вновь прокралась соблазнительная предательская мысль схватить свои вещи и сбежать, и черт с ним, с сумасшедшим ирландцем.   
Раздалось нетерпеливое карканье. Дин посмотрел вверх – ворон сидел на одной из нижних ветвей сосны и внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
– Знаешь, – сказал ему Дин, – по-моему, все-таки самым разумным было бы сейчас свалить отсюда, – птица издала нечто похожее на возглас протеста и беспокойно запрыгала на ветке. В любой другой момент новозеландца от души позабавило бы такое поведение пернатого, но не сейчас, – но я этого не сделаю, – закончил он и тяжело вздохнул. – Откуда ты взялся на мою голову? Тебя кто-то послал?  
Ворон что-то тихо буркнул в ответ, перелетел на сломанный куст орешника и посмотрел на молодого человека, словно призывая следовать за ним.  
– Ты знаешь, где он? – спросил Дин, ничуть не удивляясь тому, что разговаривает с птицей на равных. Он вообще сомневался, что что-либо еще в этой жизни сможет его удивить.   
С трудом заставляя себя переставлять ноги, он зашагал в направлении, которое подсказывал ему ворон, перелетая с ветки на ветку и озабоченно косясь черными глазами-пуговками.   
Далеко идти не пришлось. Среди примятого покалеченного орешника Дин сначала заметил светлые легкие кроссовки, затем длинные ноги в потертых джинсах и, наконец, всего неподвижно лежащего ирландца, прикрытого сломанными ветвями. Облизнув пересохшие в мгновение губы, молодой человек осторожно приблизился к попутчику и вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть его лицо, но напрасно – оно было скрыто зеленью кустарника.  
– Эйд, – тихо позвал О'Горман.  
Эйдан не ответил и не пошевелился.  
«Что, если он умер?» – кусая губы, подумал Дин и нервно провел рукой по волосам.  
Следовало подойти и перевернуть Тернера, чтобы убедиться: жив тот или нет, но новозеландцу отчаянно не хотелось этого делать. Вдруг, перевернув его, он встретится с жутким черным взглядом? Или с застывшим, остекленевшим?   
Дин посмотрел на ворона. Птица наблюдала за ним, качаясь на уцелевшем кусте.  
– Нам не на чем отсюда выбраться, – с укором сказал ей новозеландец и устыдился прозвучавших в голосе капризных ноток. – Может, ты и в этом сможешь помочь? – негромко добавил он.  
Ворон коротко каркнул и, сорвавшись с места, взмыл в небо. Молодой человек проводил его взглядом полным надежды и вновь посмотрел на неподвижного попутчика.  
– Господи, прошу, – прошептал он, зажмуриваясь и тяжело выдыхая, – пусть Эйд будет жив и пусть он будет собой.   
Сжав зубы и едва сдерживая стон, он склонился к неподвижному телу и просунул дрожащие пальцы под заросший черной щетиной подбородок. Кожа Эйдана была ледяной и мертвенно-бледной, и Дин тихо всхлипнул, отчаянно не желая признавать того, что его попутчик вполне может оказаться трупом, но с огромным облегчением вздохнул, нащупав едва заметный пульс.  
– Жив… твою мать, ты, конченый трахнутый вуду! Ты жив!..  
Набравшись смелости, Дин перевернул парня и откинул с его лица темные кудряшки. Глубоко запавшие раскосые глаза были закрыты.   
Подхватив ставшего невероятно тяжелым ирландца под мышки, он перетянул его на поляну и, уложив рядом с остывшим кострищем, укутал в оба спальника.   
– Ты совсем ледяной, – пробормотал О'Горман, проводя ладонью по бледному лицу Эйдана.  
Ресницы парня дрогнули, он немного приоткрыл затуманенные глаза (не зеленые и не черные, а совершенно нормальные) и, разлепив посиневшие губы, еле слышно произнес:  
– Так холодно…  
– Сейчас, Эйд. Сейчас я тебя согрею, потерпи, – сказал Дин, погладив его по задубевшим кудряшкам и вытащив несколько листочков, застрявших в черных волосах.   
– Я не могу пошевелиться… Что случилось, Дино?  
– Т-с-с… потом, сначала я помогу тебе согреться, – улыбнулся О'Горман, убирая со лба парня упавшую кудрявую прядку. Он готов был расплакаться от облегчения, вглядываясь в ничего не понимающие глаза попутчика и мгновенно позабыв о желании сбежать.   
Он быстро разжег огонь, безумно жалея, что нет даже завалящей металлической кружки, чтобы нагреть воды, и посмотрел на Эйдана. Кажется, тот начал немного отходить. Во всяком случае, его взгляд приобрел осмысленность, а зубы начали отбивать барабанную дробь, отлично слышную даже на расстоянии нескольких ярдов.  
– Сейчас, я только переоденусь, Эйд, – сказал новозеландец и, раскрыв свою сумку, вытянул смену одежды.  
Быстро сменив белье и джинсы, и стараясь не думать о том, с каким удовольствием он принял бы душ, он присел рядом с парнем и крепко обнял его.  
– Ч-ч-то п-произошло?.. – тихо спросил Эйдан, трясясь словно в лихорадке.  
– Ну… я немного оконфузился, – хмыкнул Дин и тяжело вздохнул, – от страха.  
– Я напугал тебя… – сомнений в голосе Тернера не было. – Опять. Но я ничего не помню… Как?  
– Не ты, – молодой человек прикрыл глаза и невольно содрогнулся, – это был твой демон. Сначала во сне, а потом… Он… я не знаю, как, но ночью он выбрался из тебя. Я его видел, вернее – слышал.  
– Выбрался?.. – парень резко отстранился.  
– Да. Или ты думаешь, что ночью тут поработала бригада чокнутых лесорубов? – усмехнулся Дин, указав на поваленный орешник и деревья.  
Эйдан судорожно сглотнул и, с ужасом всмотревшись в попутчика, запустил дрожащие негнущиеся пальцы в его шевелюру.   
– Дино… твои волосы…  
– Да, я знаю, – вздохнул Дин и слабо улыбнулся. – Черт с ними.  
Эйдан страдальчески поморщился и уткнулся ему в грудь.  
– Расскажи, что произошло.  
О’Гормана снова передернуло, но глубоко вдохнув, он поведал свой короткий рассказ. Выслушав, ирландец тихо застонал и сжал его плечо.   
– Уходи!.. Иди к дороге, лови попутку. Уходи, Дино. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, – горячо зашептал он, сверкая полными отчаяния глазами.  
– Я не могу.  
– Выруби меня и беги.  
– Нет, Эйд, я не брошу тебя. Потому что теперь знаю, кто нам нужен. Я уже получал подсказки, но был таким идиотом, что не понимал этого. Теперь понимаю, – Дин взял его за подбородок, ласково погладил большим пальцем колючую щетину и улыбнулся. – Я знаю имя того, кто нам поможет. Осталось только найти его.  
Тернер по-детски всхлипнул, вновь утыкаясь ему в грудь и судорожно сжимая холодными пальцами рубашку.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, – повторил он срывающимся шепотом.  
Дин зарылся носом в его шелковистые волосы.  
– Все будет хорошо. – Он вдохнул аромат кудряшек, пропахших дымом, взял Эйдана за подбородок и заглянул во влажные глаза. – Улыбнись. Мне так нравится твоя улыбка.  
Парень покачал головой и опустил ресницы. Две слезинки блеснули в свете утреннего солнца и скатились по небритым щекам.  
– Я… – ирландец плотно смежил веки, пытаясь остановить поток слез, отчаянно рвущийся наружу, – я все пытаюсь понять – почему ты со мной? Почему не сбежал? Почему хочешь помочь? Из-за безысходности?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Дин, – я не чувствую никакой безысходности, Эйд. И не чувствую себя твоим пленником. – Он отвел взгляд и горько усмехнулся. – Да, я мог сбежать, но потом корил бы себя всю оставшуюся жизнь. Потому что это не просто неправильно и нечестно… – новозеландец сжал губы и прикрыл глаза, решаясь озвучить истинную причину. – Ты мне нравишься, – честно признался он, – очень.  
Эйдан приоткрыл губы и судорожно выдохнул, вглядываясь в голубые глаза.  
– Ты не боишься?..  
– Тебя – нет, – О'Горман крепче обнял его, делясь своим теплом.  
Парень улыбнулся сквозь слезы и, обхватив его руками, прошептал:  
– Ты самый лучший человек из всех, кого я встречал.  
– И самый чокнутый, – усмехнулся Дин.  
Они надолго замолчали, греясь в тепле костра. Дин напряженно прислушивался к дороге, готовый броситься наперерез любой проезжающей машине, но шоссе оставалось пустынным и безмолвным. Он хмыкнул: рассчитывать на помощь птицы было совершенной глупостью. Мистика мистикой, но ворон, сидящий за рулем какой-нибудь тачки – это уже предел абсурда, а именно такая картина и рисовалась в его воспаленном воображении. Нет, надо действовать самим.  
Дин достал телефон и ничуть не удивился отсутствию связи.  
– Слушай, надо как-то выбираться отсюда, – сказал он, убирая сотовый на место и поправляя на ирландце съехавший спальник.  
Эйдан тихо вздохнул.  
– Да… Я чувствую, что нам надо спешить. Черт, мне кажется, что мы неспроста здесь застряли. Клянусь, Дино, с «Крайслером» все в порядке. Я неплохо разбираюсь в автомобильной начинке, но не смог обнаружить никакой неисправности.  
– Ну, может, нужна более э-э-э… серьезная диагностика? – предположил новозеландец, но парень отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Нет, машина исправна, я уверен. У меня ощущение, что это демон не хочет, чтобы мы добрались до Блэкфита, хочет… от тебя избавиться. Позапрошлой ночью он пытался помешать нам, прошлой… – Эйдан запнулся и глянул на попутчика. – Он чувствует угрозу, Дино.  
О'Горман немного помолчал, почесывая рыжеватую щетину.   
– Вообще-то да, я того же мнения, – тихо начал он. – Не думаю, что он ограничился бы одним взглядом. У него было явное желание прикончить меня. Единственное, что меня спасло, это то, что я заперся в машине, и он не учуял моего запаха. Тогда тем более, Эйд. Это значит, что все может получиться. Но, насколько я могу судить, он стал сильнее, оказавшись в родных пенатах. Твоим маниту все сложнее сдерживать его. Ты прав, нам нужно действовать как можно быстрее. Черт, что же делать? – над их головами раздалось хлопанье крыльев и пронзительное карканье, а затем Дин услышал звук: самый прекрасный звук на земле, просто волшебную музыку – дребезжание старого дизельного двигателя. – Ох, твою мать! Ты слышишь?! Неужели? – он сорвался с места и помчался к дороге, бросив ирландцу через плечо: – Никуда не уходи и постарайся сдержать этого урода, если попытается высунуться! Думаю, кто бы ни был, но этот чувак нас подберет! Помощь, Эйд!  
Эйдан невольно рассмеялся, чувствуя невероятное облегчение.

Дин выскочил на дорогу, отчаянно размахивая руками и вопя во все горло о помощи. Со стороны он, наверняка, выглядел ненормальным и даже успел подумать о том, что человек, сидящий за рулем старого микроавтобуса, ни за что не остановится, предпочтя вдавить педаль газа в пол, чтобы не связываться с ним, но машина, скрипнув тормозами, все же остановилась в ярде от него. Водитель выглянул в открытое окно, бросил взгляд на стоящий на обочине «Крайслер», хмыкнул и посмотрел на новозеландца.  
– Что, сломались? – он открыл дверцу. – Бывает…  
Амортизаторы микроавтобуса жалобно скрипнули, выпуская на волю своего обладателя.   
Дин пораженно уставился на огромного мужчину средних лет с длинными, гладкими и черными, как смоль волосами, рассыпавшимися по плечам, размером напоминающим горное плато. В памяти новозеландца мгновенно всплыл образ индейца-исполина из фильма «Полет над гнездом кукушки» с Джеком Николсоном в главной роли. Перед ним стоял настоящий вождь краснокожих, могучий, гордый и неустрашимый. Для завершения образа не хватало только орлиного пера за ухом и томагавка, торчащего за поясом.   
Дин непроизвольно сглотнул, как никогда ощутив нехватку в росте, которой обычно не придавал значения, и робко улыбнулся, с совершенно откровенным восторгом оглядывая впечатляющие габариты индейца.   
Большой человек с явным удовольствием прогнулся, разминая и потирая поясницу, и с любопытством посмотрел на запыхавшегося светловолосого парня.   
– Я направляюсь в Блэкфит, могу подцепить вас на хвост. – Он хитро сверкнул глазами. – К тому же я хозяин маленькой станции техобслуживания. Если хотите, затяну вас к себе и гляну, что с машиной. – Индеец кивнул в сторону мертвого «Крайслера» и вдруг хлопнул себя по бедру. – Вот болван, я же одолжил трос брату!  
Дин покачал головой, не веря в удачу, уперся руками в горячий капот микроавтобуса и счастливо улыбнулся.  
– О, боже… Блэкфит, станция!.. Вас послал сам Господь Бог!   
«Или ворон, или маниту, – рассмеялся он про себя, – или еще какой-нибудь Великий Дух из задницы!»   
– Мы как раз туда направлялись, когда эта колымага приказала долго жить! Трос… – он оглянулся на «Крайслер», – у нас должен быть трос!  
– Тогда нет проблем, – развел ручищами гигант и приподнял бровь. – С вами еще кто-то?  
– Да. Мой друг. Нам пришлось заночевать в лесу и он, кажется, простудился. Ночи здесь не самые теплые, уж простите за прямоту. Я оставил отогреваться его у костра. Господи, вы представляете – со вчерашнего дня ни одной машины! Мы уже почти отчаялись! Если вы нас подцепите, да еще и осмотрите этого динозавра, мы будем вам безмерно благодарны! Мы заплатим вам, сколько скажете! – затараторил Дин.   
Индеец улыбнулся широкой и простодушной улыбкой, преобразившей всю его суровую внешность и превратившей в милого пятилетнего ребенка-великана.   
– Я не беру много. К тому же, если не смогу помочь, то и вовсе денег не возьму. Таков мой принцип: помог – прими благодарность, нет – значит, ты плохой мастер и не заслуживаешь награды.  
О'Горман снова пораженно уставился на индейца.  
– Я думал, в этом мире больше не осталось таких честных людей. Наверное, мне не везло. – Дин уважительно хмыкнул. – Спасибо. Вы – наш спаситель… – он вопросительно склонил голову.   
– Вихо, – представился индеец и протянул ладонь, размерами и формой напоминающую лопату.   
– Дин, – улыбнулся в ответ новозеландец, ухватил его за мозолистую ручищу, крепко пожал своими некрупными ладошками и повторил: – Спасибо. Мы мигом, Вихо!  
Дин метнулся обратно в «лагерь». 

Ирландец уже был на ногах. Аккуратно сложив спальники, он искал, чем затушить весело пылающий костер.  
– Все в порядке, Эйд! Нас берут на прицеп, – радостно сообщил О’Горман.  
– Да, я знаю, – улыбнулся парень.  
– И правда, зачем я тебе что-то сообщаю? – рассмеялся Дин, пощупал пальцы ирландца, приложил ладонь к его носу и удовлетворенно отметил, что попутчик уже не тянет на замороженный полуфабрикат. – Как ты? Согрелся?  
– Нормально, – кивнул Эйдан и, закусив губу, огляделся. – Вот черт… чем бы огонь затушить? Хм… – он покосился на новозеландца, – походным способом? – он шагнул к костру и смущенно попросил: – Только не подглядывай.  
О'Горман фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
Пока Эйдан изображал пожарную машину, он перенес вещи, нашел в багажнике «Крайслера» трос и с помощью Вихо подцепил его к старенькому микроавтобусу.   
К тому времени, как они закончили, ирландец вышел на дорогу, неся в руках забытый Дином фотоаппарат. Этот факт весьма красноречиво сказал ему о том, что бедный новозеландец пережил, пожалуй, худшую ночь в своей жизни, раз так спешил покинуть это место, оставив самую дорогую сердцу вещь, с которой расставался, наверное, только в постели, да и то, не всегда.  
Он поприветствовал индейца, с не меньшим восхищением, чем Дин, воззрившись на гиганта, и протянул руку.  
– Эйдан.  
Вихо с улыбкой представился, но пожимая его ладонь, немного нахмурился и склонил голову, внимательно всматриваясь в раскосые глаза, словно пытаясь увидеть нечто притаившееся за теплой радужкой. Парень стойко выдержал темный сверлящий взгляд и солнечно улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо вам огромное за помощь.  
– Ваш друг сказал, что вы простудились, – задумчиво произнес индеец и отвел глаза. – Моя жена сделает вам отвар из трав, пока я буду разбираться с вашей колымагой. Он быстро поставит вас на ноги.  
Эйдан метнул удивленный взгляд на попутчика и кашлянул.  
– Э… немного. Но, право, не стоит беспокоить вашу жену, Вихо. Со мной все в поряд…   
Неожиданный сильный укол безжалостно пронзил грудь, заставив его сдавленно вскрикнуть и, согнувшись, закашляться по-настоящему. Ухватившись за плечо подскочившего к нему Дина, Эйдан несколько минут заходился диким кашлем, бережно поддерживаемый обеспокоенным другом. Немного отдышавшись, он посмотрел слезящимися глазами на индейца и слабо улыбнулся.   
– Впрочем, нет. От отвара не откажусь, и буду очень благодарен.  
Хозяин микроавтобуса молча кивнул, озабоченно посмотрел на новозеландца и так же молча забрался в свою машину, натужно скрипнувшую и основательно просевшую под его весом. Дин едва успел захлопнуть свою дверцу, когда их маленький состав тронулся в путь.  
Огромный ворон, примостившийся на верхушке сосны, расправил крылья, сверкнув на солнце иссиня-черным оперением, и удовлетворенно каркнул.

– Он знает, кто я, – после некоторого молчания тихо произнес Эйдан, повернувшись к попутчику. – Вихо. Он чувствует. По-моему, он тот, кто нам нужен.  
– Дремлющий? – удивился Дин, впервые озвучив имя шамана.  
– Нет. Вихо не шаман, но он знает, где его найти. А вот захочет ли сказать нам – очень большой вопрос. Он мне не доверяет, – вздохнул Тернер и болезненно поморщился.  
– Что такое? – новозеландец с тревогой всмотрелся в него.  
– Клеймо… черт, горит, словно в аду, – парень потер грудь и, нащупав амулет, вдруг шумно выдохнул. – Что за херня?..  
– В смысле? – не понял О'Горман.  
Эйдан не ответил. Оттянув дрожащими пальцами ворот байки, он потянул за кожаный шнурок и, взглянув на проклятый кусок золота, выпустил руль.  
– О, боже… – заикаясь, пролепетал он и с ужасом посмотрел на Дина, сжав амулет в кулаке. – Он… он…  
Новозеландец молча разжал его пальцы, другой рукой выравнивая «Крайслер», вильнувший в сторону обочины.  
– Твою мать… – выдохнул он, взглянув на реликвию.  
Ромб, заключающий в плен своими гранями жуткий глаз – еще вчера вечером гладкий и блестящий – теперь был сильно покорежен, словно побывал в руках у мастера с искаженным представлением о ювелирном изяществе. Помимо этого, глубокие трещины уродливой сеткой изрыли всю поверхность ромба, сделав ее хрупкой, словно тонкая корка песка, давно не знавшая влаги. Казалось, стоит прикоснуться к граням – и они рассыплются в пыль, оставив на шнурке лишь круг и глаз из белого золота. Круг и глаз, в точности повторяющие контуры клейма на теле Эйдана.  
– Не сжимай его, – прошептал Дин. – Смотри на дорогу, Эйд. И вообще, давай-ка поменяемся местами, на тебе лица нет.   
Он осторожно убрал амулет под футболку ирландца. Тернер согласно кивнул и приподнялся, уступая ему место.  
Молодой человек, перебрался за руль, невольно задержав дыхание и прикрыв глаза, когда Эйдан скользнул по его коленям пятой точкой, совершенно некстати вызвав в нем весьма приятные воспоминания. Сейчас однозначно было не время и не место для подобных мыслей. «Будет ли вообще для этого время? Еще хоть когда-нибудь?» – с грустью подумал Дин, медленно выдохнул и снова выровнял машину, вильнувшую в сторону из-за их перемещений.   
Плюхнувшись на пассажирское сидение, парень провел трясущейся ладонью по лицу и судорожно вздохнул.   
– Эта тварь уничтожает защиту, наложенную маниту, – очень тихо сказал он. – Мне кажется, что осталось совсем недолго, и он ее разрушит окончательно. Я это чувствую…  
Дин ощутил, как страх, почти растаявший в ярких лучах утра, с новой силой вонзает в него острые зубы, обдавая гнилостным липким дыханием, пытаясь уничтожить появившуюся крошечную надежду. Он покосился на попутчика, с пугающей обреченностью ожидая его преображения в демона. Прямо сейчас, среди белого дня, а не под покровом ночи. Он не представлял, как это может произойти – хлынет ли ужасающая чернота из красивых раскосых глаз, затапливая его в своей ледяной пустоте, или клеймо разверзнется на груди ирландца, корчась и покрываясь тонким слоем инея, выпуская на свободу мрак древнего мира. Или тело его попутчика лопнет, словно мыльный пузырь, разорванное жутким чудовищем на тысячу мелких кусочков, переливающихся всеми оттенками красного.   
Но с Эйданом ничего не произошло. Он продолжал смотреть на него глазами, полными отчаяния, хмуриться и вздрагивать от ледяных уколов, неосознанно потирая грудь и, скорее всего, не подозревая о страшных картинах, заботливо предоставленных его мозгом, уставшим от зашкаливающего количества пережитого ужаса.   
– Но как? – сдавленным голосом спросил Дин и облизнул пересохшие губы. – Почему? Столько лет, считай, полтора века он был заключен в этом амулете, пятнадцать лет в твоем теле, и только теперь решил освободиться?  
– Думаю, он всегда этого хотел, – качнул кудряшками Эйдан и тихо застонал. – Все просто объясняется. Я сам спровоцировал, запустил этот процесс, приехав сюда. Здесь истоки этого демона, чьим вместилищем я являюсь, поэтому он стал сильнее.   
– А маниту? Если так рассуждать, то и они должны были бы стать сильнее, – возразил О’Горман.  
– Не знаю, – прошептал ирландец, отворачиваясь к окну. – Знаю только, что нам нужно очень спешить, потому что…  
Он замолчал.  
«Потому что эта ночь может стать последней», – с горечью подумал Дин, уставившись невидящим взглядом в бампер бодро тарахтящего микроавтобуса, тянущего их почивший «Крайслер», но ничего не сказал.

Дорога убегала вперед, заключенная с обеих сторон непроходимыми древними лесами, словно река, изгибаясь в вечнозеленом ложе могучих хвойных деревьев. Но исполинские ели Дугласа, стоящие на страже этого загадочного края больше не волновали Дина. Его волновало совсем другое.  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на затихшего попутчика. Эйдан задремал, съежившись, вжавшись в сидение, немного приоткрыв пухлые губы, с которых периодически слетали едва слышные стоны. Он казался предельно беззащитным и вымотанным. От веселого любопытного балабола, доставшего его своими расспросами в первый вечер их знакомства, не осталось и следа. Пробежавшись глазами по страдальчески искаженному лицу ирландца, Дин поджал губы и отвернулся. Он снова вспомнил Брайана. Его любимый до конца старался держаться достойно, не позволяя болезни и отчаянию завладевать собой, и лишь когда проваливался в тяжелый нездоровый сон, когда не мог себя контролировать, Дин становился свидетелем истинных страданий дорогого человека. Он ничем не мог помочь, кроме очередной дозы обезболивающего и бесполезных слов утешения, если они были дома или нажатия бесстрастной кнопки для вызова такой же бесстрастной медсестры, с безучастным выражением на лице выставляющей его из палаты (он никогда не понимал, зачем она это делала), если находились в больнице. Тогда он был бессилен что-либо изменить. Тогда, но не сейчас. Сейчас была надежда. Призрачная, словно туманная утренняя дымка, мерцающая в лучах восходящего солнца. Хрупкая, словно первый лед, тонким стеклом сковавший осенние лужицы. Робкая и неуверенная, словно новорожденный олененок, впервые поднявшийся на дрожащие тонкие ножки. Но она была. Какова его роль во всем этом? Он не знал, и не хотел об этом гадать.  
«Я сошел с ума, – подумал он, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается в болезненно пульсирующую точку, – но я не хочу вновь столкнуться лицом к лицу с пожирающим изнутри одиночеством, а так и будет, если я спасую, трясясь за свою никому не нужную жизнь».   
Боль от душевных терзаний была настолько осязаемой, что он невольно помассировал левую сторону груди и стиснул зубы, глуша тихий стон.   
«Я не хочу потерять этого человека, который, в сущности, для меня – никто. Не хочу, как бы безумно это не звучало».  
Дин тяжело вздохнул, выплывая из своих мыслей в реальность и очень вовремя – микроавтобус, показав правый поворот, съехал с шоссе на проселочную дорогу. Новозеландец вывернул руль, направляя «Крайслер». Проехав не более двухсот ярдов, они остановились.  
– Эйд, – он потормошил попутчика, – просыпайся, мы приехали.   
– Блэкфит?..  
– Блэкфит, – кивнул Дин.


	9. Между двух небес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я невероятно благодарна моему другу и вдохновителю RichardIII за подобранные к этой главе песни. Спасибо тебе, мой дорогой человек! Я люблю тебя.  
> Очень советую послушать эти песни):  
> The Veils – Sun Gangs  
> Hozier – In The Woods Somewhere

Съехав с шоссе, состав из двух машин миновал небольшой подлесок и выехал к огромному лугу, совершенно невидимому с дороги. На самом его краю расположился добротно сработанный одноэтажный сосновый сруб с кучей хозяйских пристроек. Немного в стороне расположилось строение, напоминающее самолетный ангар, только размером поменьше. Тускло мерцающие стены были плотно оплетены колючими ветками довольно высокого густого дикого малинника. Судя по вывеске над входом, сделанной из куска фанеры с кривоватой немудреной надписью «Четыре колеса» – это и была станция техобслуживания. Остановившись посреди огромного утоптанного двора, на удивление чистого и не заваленного разным автомобильным хламом (как наверняка можно было предположить, учитывая род занятий хозяина), молодые люди вышли из машины и с любопытством осмотрелись по сторонам.   
Потирая заспанное лицо, Тернер осторожно притронулся к амулету, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, облегченно вздохнул, не испытав ни малейшего ледяного укола, и посмотрел на попутчика.  
– Эйд… – глаза новозеландца были устремлены поверх всех построек.   
Эйдан проследил его взгляд и открыл рот – прямо перед ними слепили и переливались миллионами искрящихся бриллиантов белоснежные вершины гор.   
– Это же…  
– Глэйшер, – закончил за него Эйдан, подошел к нему и приобнял за плечо.  
– Так близко, просто поразительно…  
– Да. Мне казалось, что до него еще далеко, а, оказывается, мы уже на месте. Это все лес – из-за высоких деревьев мы не могли понять, насколько мы рядом.  
Дин перевел на него взгляд, сияющий не бледнее заснеженных вершин, а то и ярче.  
– Я не верю…  
– Тебе придется это сделать, – по-доброму усмехнулся ирландец.  
Они застыли посреди двора, любуясь величественными горами, каждый думая о чем-то своем. Из молчаливого созерцания их вывел голос Вихо:  
– Закатите сами машину? – индеец кивнул на ангар. – Я пока попрошу Кими приготовить отвар. Она на заднем дворе, и не слышала нас, наверное, – пояснил он, – я ее поищу.  
– Без проблем, – заверил Дин и, обернувшись к попутчику, тихо спросил: – Нормально себя чувствуешь? Справишься?  
– Да. Ты знаешь, – Эйдан склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, – мне стало намного легче. Клеймо не жжет. Вообще, все затихло.  
– Вообще? – О'Горман с подозрением посмотрел в раскосые глаза. – От меня можешь ничего не скрывать, Эйд.  
Ирландец кивнул.  
– Правда. Я его совсем не чувствую.  
Дин просиял, хлопнув его по плечу.

Закатив «Крайслер», молодые люди вытерли взмокшие лбы и осмотрелись. В середине просторного ангара стоял массивный подъемник – явно не дешевая, но такая необходимая для автомастерской вещь. Вдоль стен расположились свежевыкрашенные стеллажи со всевозможным инструментом и разными замысловатыми запчастями, из которых при желании наверняка можно было бы собрать как минимум один автомобиль. Но беспорядка во всем этом множестве вещей не было. Было видно, что индеец любит свою работу и старается содержать место, где проводит большую часть своей жизни в идеальном порядке, чтобы в любой момент найти любую мелочь.  
Эйдан прошелся вдоль стеллажей, уважительно рассматривая этот порядок, покрутил в руках какую-то непонятную фиговину, больше напоминающую орудие пыток, нежели запчасть и аккуратно положил ее на место. Дин, с интересом наблюдающий за ним, улыбнулся.  
– Ты сказал, что неплохо разбираешься в машинах. Учился или работал механиком?  
– Было дело, но не механиком. Обычным рабочим на автозаправке. Там и поднаторел немного, благодаря своему любопытству, – ответил ирландец и вздохнул. – Я никогда нигде долго не задерживался, сменив с десяток работ. Колледж тоже не закончил… – он смущенно посмотрел на попутчика, – так что я – неуч и вряд ли очень интересный человек, если не считать некоторых ненормальных особенностей.  
Дин усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
– Не говори глупостей. Образование тут ни при чем. Уж поверь, я встречал людей, кичащихся своими дипломами престижных университетов, с которыми было настолько скучно, что хотелось удавить их или удавиться самому, – возразил О'Горман. – Мне же с тобой интересно. Ведь дело не в дипломе, дело в самом человеке. А то, что ты называешь особенностями, делает тебя… – Дин не успел закончить – Эйдан прижал палец к губам и кивнул на вход.   
Снаружи послышались голоса, приближающиеся к мастерской, и через мгновение в дверях показалась массивная фигура хозяина. Он был не один. Его сопровождала высокая молодая женщина с волосами цвета вороного крыла, заплетенными в две богатые косы. Она держала за руку мальчика лет четырех, в чумазом джинсовом комбинезоне и ярким мячиком, прижатым свободной ручонкой к груди. Увидев гостей, жена Вихо приветливо улыбнулась, пробежалась прекрасными, вздернутыми к вискам глазами по лицам молодых людей, задержавшись на лице ирландца. Эйдан сглотнул и невольно опустил взгляд.  
– Кими, моя жена, – представил супругу Вихо и подхватил малыша на ручищи. – А это мой сын, Хоакин. Поздоровайся с гостями, сынок.  
Малыш сунул в рот большой палец свободной ручки и с любопытством посмотрел на незнакомцев.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся новозеландец, надеясь, что ребенок не испугается его потрепанной физиономии, и протянул ладонь, – я Дин.  
Хоакин не испугался, а скосил на отца озорные карие глаза, словно спрашивая разрешения и получив в ответ одобрительный кивок, сжал ручонкой пальцы Дина.  
О’Горман легко толкнул замершего попутчика в бок.  
– Меня зовут Эйдан, – отмер тот и солнечно улыбнулся. – Рад познакомиться с тобой, малыш.  
Хоакин с интересом посмотрел на него и вдруг заерзал на руках у отца, потянувшись к Тернеру и требуя взять его на руки. Вихо удивленно хмыкнул и без особой охоты передал сына ирландцу.  
Оказавшись в объятиях Эйдана, мальчик незамедлительно потянул за кожаный шнурок, предательски выглянувший из-под футболки. Парень не успел опомниться, как поврежденный амулет был шустро извлечен на свет и сжат маленькими пальчиками.  
– Тетитоб! – объявил Хоакин.  
Тернер охнул, осторожно отобрал реликвию у возмущенно пискнувшего малыша, спрятал ее на груди, и испуганно взглянул на супружескую пару.  
Кими перевела встревоженный взгляд на мужа. Вихо почти незаметно кивнул ей, сдержанно улыбнулся и, забрав Хоакина, опустил его на пол.  
– Пойди, поиграй во дворе, сынок.   
Мальчик, мгновенно забывший об отобранном амулете, послушно направился к выходу, футболя по дороге яркий мячик.  
«Я бы тоже был послушным, – подумал Дин, – с таким отцом не поспоришь».  
Проводив глазами сына, индеец повернулся к молодым людям. Эйдан сжался под его пристальным взглядом.  
– Приготовь отвар от кашля, дорогая. Парень, – Вихо указал на ирландца, – простыл этой ночью.  
Кими кивнула и молча покинула мастерскую.  
– Значит, вы туристы? – спросил гигант, подходя к «Крайслеру» и открывая капот.   
– Да, – ответил Дин, – едем в Глэйшер.  
– Вы же сказали, что в Блэкфит?  
– Эм-м… – новозеландец замялся, растерянно посмотрев на попутчика.  
– Это мне нужно попасть в Блэкфит, – наконец-то подал голос Тернер. – Я ищу одного человека.  
– В меньше мили отсюда – Браунинг, – не обратив на его слова внимания, сказал индеец. – Там неплохой музей Черноногих. – Увидев недоумение в глазах друзей, он пояснил: – Племя сиу довольно многочисленно и у него несколько ветвей. Одна из них – Черноногие, – он многозначительно посмотрел на свою обувку и немного смущенно улыбнулся. – Черные мокасины, как нынче выражаются – это наша своеобразная фишка.  
– Думаю, мы непременно заглянем туда, – заверил его Дин, уважительно разглядывая невероятного размера мокасины. В одном из них явно могли бы уместиться обе его ступни.  
Вихо хмыкнул.  
– Глэйшер – бесспорно красивое место. Там есть на что посмотреть. – Он обошел машину и открыл водительскую дверцу. – Значит, она просто заглохла и больше не завелась?  
– Да, – подтвердил Эйдан, – но я не смог обнаружить никакой неисправности.  
– Ну что ж, посмотрим.   
– Помочь вам чем-нибудь? – поинтересовался у него ирландец.  
Вихо усмехнулся и покачал головой.   
– Лучшая помощь – это не мешать, – улыбнулся Дин и хлопнул по плечу попутчика, указав на выход. Эйдан не стал спорить.   
Пропустив парня вперед, О'Горман быстро шепнул ему «я сейчас» и вернулся к индейцу.  
– Вы поможете нам?  
– Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, – удивленно приподнял брови Вихо.  
Дин чуть улыбнулся и склонил набок голову – привычка Эйдана оказалась на редкость заразительной.  
– Думаю, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду не ремонт машины.  
– Отвар скоро будет готов, – быстро сказал индеец, отводя глаза.  
– Это тоже ни при чем, – мягко улыбнулся молодой человек, пытаясь на всю мощь включить свое обаяние, – но мы вам очень признательны… я очень признателен за заботу о моем друге. Могу я попросить вас еще об одном одолжении? Нам необходимо найти одного человека…  
– Нет.  
Индеец захлопнул дверцу «Крайслера», вновь подошел к открытому капоту и склонился над пыльной начинкой, тем самым заканчивая разговор.  
Дин постоял еще полминуты, надеясь, что гигант все же вынырнет из недр машины. Но Вихо продолжил молча копошиться в ржавых внутренностях. Тяжело вздохнув, новозеландец покинул ангар.

– Бесполезно, – тихо сказал Тернер, когда Дин с виноватым видом присел рядом с ним на грубо сколоченную, пахнущую смолой скамейку, стоящую под боком мастерской у самых зарослей малинника, – но спасибо за попытку.  
Дин удивленно воззрился на него.  
– И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?..  
Ирландец тепло улыбнулся, протянул руку к кусту и сорвал маленькую спелую ягоду.  
– Не перестаю тебе удивляться, – произнес он, протягивая ее попутчику. – Ты поразительный человек, Дино.  
– Не поразительней тебя, – буркнул О'Горман, на автомате принимая ягоду и закидывая ее в рот. – Ты сам говорил, что нам нужно спешить, а теперь сидишь и спокойно греешься на солнышке, вместо того, чтобы умолять этого гладиатора подсказать нам, где искать шамана.  
Эйдан печально улыбнулся.  
– Он не скажет. Просто так не скажет.  
– А как скажет? – фыркнул Дин. – Может, пригрозить ему чем-нибудь?! Так вот, я тебя расстрою: вряд ли этот человек способен чего-либо испугаться.  
Ирландец расхохотался и прислонился спиной к нагревшейся стене ангара.  
– Нет. Конечно, нет… – сказал он, прикрыв глаза, и тихо добавил: – Расслабься, Дино. Просто отдохни немного.  
Дин сдвинул брови и почесал щеку. Спокойствие попутчика немного настораживало. Он всмотрелся в красивое лицо, пытаясь не думать о том, какого сейчас цвета глаза под сомкнутыми веками.   
– Я же тебе сказал: оно ушло, – разомкнул губы Эйдан. – Расслабься…  
Дин вздрогнул.  
– Все-таки ты умеешь читать мысли.  
– Нет, – легкая улыбка заиграла на губах парня, – я умею чувствовать.

Дин сам не заметил, как задремал, пригревшись на солнышке. Рядом, привалившись к его плечу, посапывал Эйдан.   
Новозеландец смотрел во сне на бирюзовую воду Сент Мэри. Он был не один. Рядом с ним был кто-то близкий, кого он хотел держать за руку и вместе наслаждаться сказочным видом.  
Маленькая аккуратная ладонь нашла руку попутчика, легко сжала и переплелась с ней пальцами.

– Я вижу…  
Дин подскочил, словно его пронзили током. Эйдан, натянутый как струна, сидел рядом, комкая на груди футболку и глядя перед собой полными ужаса ярко-зелеными глазами. Сжав плечо парня, новозеландец потряс его:  
– Что, Эйд?  
– Ребенок… его сын… – прошептал Тернер.  
– Что? Что с ним?  
Эйдан не ответил и сорвался с места. Отбежав несколько шагов и наткнувшись на пустое жестяное ведро, с грохотом откатившееся в сторону, он на мгновение застыл, зажмурившись и подняв лицо к небу, а затем круто развернулся и припустил по кривенькой незаметной тропинке, теряющейся в высоких колючих зарослях малинника.  
– Что происходит? – спросил Вихо, выглянувший из ангара.  
– Что-то с вашим сыном, – взволнованно сообщил Дин, бросаясь вслед за ирландцем.

Эйдан продирался, не обращая внимания на царапающие ветки, яростно раздвигая их руками и всматриваясь в темную бархатистую зелень, источающую густой, нагретый солнцем аромат малины. Неожиданно колючий кустарник закончился, выпустив его на крошечный пятачок болезненно-серой травы, в середине которого зияла пасть старого заброшенного колодца, небрежно прикрытого гнилыми досками. Эйдан замер, увидев подошвы маленьких кроссовок, цепляющихся за влажный каменный край. Сам малыш, тянущийся за упавшим мячиком, уже полностью погрузился в гнилостное чрево колодца. Осторожно ступая, чтобы не испугать ребенка, Эйдан подкрался и протянул руки, чтобы мягко обхватить его лодыжки.   
– Хоакин!  
Эйдан вздрогнул от неожиданности. Малыш дернулся, напуганный громким возгласом, маленькие ножки потеряли опору, и он скользнул в темноту.  
Все произошло в доли секунды. Ирландец метнулся к колодцу со скоростью пули, успев схватить мальчика за ногу.  
Малыш сдавленно пискнул, несильно шмякнувшись о скользкие камни, и через мгновение оказался на руках Тернера. Часто заморгав испуганными карими глазами, он сморщил нос и разразился громким плачем.  
– Тихо, тихо, – зашептал Эйдан, бережно прижимая малыша к груди, – все хорошо. Не бойся. Все хорошо.  
– Великие духи! Ты спас его… – подоспевший Вихо протянул дрожащие ручищи. – Великие духи… Как ты узнал?!  
– Я увидел, – тихо ответил ирландец, передал Хоакина отцу и побрел обратно. 

 

– Это дар, – твердо заявил Вихо, вдоволь налюбовавшись золотым амулетом.  
Трое мужчин сидели в тени дома. Индеец потягивал пиво, Дин, вежливо отказавшись от хмельного напитка, пил холодный лимонад, Эйдан – травяной отвар, любезно приготовленный женой хозяина. Кашель больше ни разу не побеспокоил его, но он не хотел отказывать гостеприимным супругам. К тому же отвар был действительно чудесным – терпкий и ароматный, он разливал по телу приятное тепло, успокаивая его взвинченные нервы. Дину тоже не помешала бы капля этого напитка, но он наотрез отказался.   
Ирландец убрал амулет под футболку, сделал глоток и грустно усмехнулся.  
– Уже нет. Я стал опасен. Вы же слышали рассказ Дина. Все выходит из-под контроля. А то, что я спас вашего сына – чудо.  
– Или провидение, – прошептал под нос О’Горман.   
Вихо тяжело вздохнул.  
– Или маниту… грани амулета – это маниту, удерживающие злого духа, – он посмотрел на ирландца, – вселившегося в тебя после удара молнии. Твой зеленый взгляд – это их взгляд. Они видят, предупреждают и оберегают тебя.   
– Да, я об этом догадался, – подтвердил Эйдан. – Но, что это за дух? Кто он? И почему маниту слабеют?  
– Слабеют, потому что этот дух один из самых страшных и злобных, которых знала земля сиу. Точно назвать его имя может только Дремлющий, но мне кажется, что это Итхаква, – ответил исполин, и молодые люди с удивлением отметили, как его передернуло. – Хей-эй-хи-ии*… – прошептал он себе под нос и судорожно выдохнул. – Этот демон повелевает холодом и снежными бурями. Итхаква – не единственное его имя. Еще его называют Богом белого затмения, Богом белой тишины. Но ничего белого на самом деле в нем нет. Он – порождение древней тьмы, хаоса, который был до возникновения Топеха – первого мира. Этот адский демон лишает людей рассудка и замораживает их души, а случается, что убивает…  
Эйдан с Дином переглянулись. Новозеландец почувствовал, как волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Он похолодел, несмотря на припекающее солнце и отставил запотевший стакан с лимонадом в сторону.  
Вихо потер широкое лицо и задумчиво посмотрел на вершины гор.   
– Я хотел бы вам помочь, но… Дремлющий ни с кем не общается, кроме родных: меня и моего брата. Он не станет разговаривать с чужаками. Поехать с вами, что ли?..  
– Не обязательно, – мягко сказал Эйдан, – если мы придем к нему от вашего имени, то…  
– Возможно… – пожал массивным плечом индеец и покачал головой. – Что ж, я – ваш должник. Хорошо, я объясню, как найти его. У вас же есть карта? – молодые люди кивнули. – Кстати, – Вихо крякнул и посмотрел на ирландца, – ты был прав: машина в порядке, она завелась с пол-оборота, аккурат перед тем, как… – он не договорил и опустил голову. – Спасибо тебе…

Эйдан поправил висящего на груди крошечного искусно сплетенного «ловца снов», полученного в дар от Вихо. Как заверил его индеец, этот амулет должен был придать сил маниту, основательно ослабшим в неравной борьбе со злым духом. Вздохнув, он вывел «Крайслер» из мастерской и вышел, чтобы попрощаться с семьей индейца и поблагодарить за все. Кими, которой они ни слова не сказали о случившемся с ее сыном, приветливо улыбнулась ему. Муж вкратце поведал ей историю ирландца и, вручая парню бутылочку с теплым отваром, она пожелала ему удачи и прошептала короткую защитную молитву на языке сиу, проведя тонкой ладонью по его лицу и легко коснувшись маленького «ловца снов».  
Дин, ожидающий его и не желающий мешать прощанию, неспешно прохаживался по двору, рассеянно обозревая хозяйские постройки. Его внимание привлекло небольшое строение с баком на крыше. Новозеландец замер, глядя на него загоревшимися глазами.  
– О-о… это же душ!.. – простонал он, немедленно ощутив чесотку во всем теле. – Все отдал бы за то, чтобы помыться!  
– Никогда еще мои клиенты не просили о подобной услуге, – раздался смешок над его ухом, – но вы – не обычные клиенты, к тому же я вас понимаю: сутки в дороге, ночевка в лесу… что ж, мойтесь на здоровье.  
– О, боже, Вихо! Вы реально – наш спаситель! – воскликнул новозеландец, едва удержавшись, чтобы не повиснуть на бычьей шее индейца. – Но ведь мы уже попрощались… – он умоляюще посмотрел на попутчика. – Ты не против? Задержимся еще на пару минут?..  
Эйдан, помнящий о ночном происшествии, яростно замотал головой.  
– Конечно, нет! Я и сам с удовольствием сполоснусь. У нас ведь еще есть время? – спросил он, повернувшись к Вихо.  
– Есть, – кивнул тот и, склонившись к ирландцу, прошептал, – но, учитывая то, что рассказал твой друг, вы должны попасть к Дремлющему до заката. 

 

Дорога серпантином изгибалась вдоль склона горы, поднимаясь все выше и выше к перевалу, преодолев который, они должны были попасть в долину озера Сент Мэри. По какой-то загадочной иронии судьбы старый шаман обитал совсем рядом с мечтой Дина. Но, возможно, никакой иронии в этом не было, а была просто – судьба.  
«Крайслер» кряхтел и поскрипывал, но со стойкостью рабочей лошадки держался.   
Молодые люди проезжали по красивейшим местам, когда-либо сотворенным природой, с восторгом обозревая пейзажи густых вечнозеленых лесов, глянцевые озера, похожие на фьорды, заливные луга, небольшие сезонные водопады, радужными каскадами ниспадающие по каменным бокам Скалистых гор. Они проехали участок, где один из таких маленьких водопадов облюбовал себе путь над самой дорогой и, разбиваясь о каменный выступ, обрушивался на нее сияющей дымкой. Ирландец притормозил и Дин, переполненный детским восторгом, высунулся в окошко, подставив руки и лицо под освежающие мелкие капли. Вернувшись на место, он обдал попутчика брызгами. Тернер, вытираясь и смеясь, пригрозил ему отмщением, которое он не смог сразу придумать, но пообещал, что обязательно это сделает. Весело посмеиваясь, они продолжили путь.

Сделав очередной вираж, Эйдан вдруг тихо ахнул, нажал на тормоз, съехал с дороги на узкую обочину, почти вплотную прижавшись к скале, и с открытым ртом уставился на раскинувшуюся перед ними картину.   
– Что случилось? – новозеландец, решивший немного отдохнуть от чарующих пейзажей и увлеченно изучающий карту, беспокойно посмотрел на него.  
Тернер указал ему в окно.  
– Ты только посмотри… это неописуемая красота! Неудивительно, что ты… – он на мгновение запнулся, – что вы с Брайаном так хотели это увидеть.  
Не дожидаясь реакции Дина, он вышел из машины и прошел к небольшой площадке, окруженной невысокими соснами, и вполне подходящей под смотровую. С нее открывался поистине сказочный вид на зеркально спокойное, чистое озеро, окруженное со всех сторон скалами и лесами. Солнечные блики, играющие на водной глади, заставляли жмуриться и часто моргать, разгоняя перед глазами яркие пятна. От площадки вправо и вниз убегала неприметная тропинка, исчезающая среди густо растущих молодых елей.   
Дин вылез из машины и медленно подошел к самому краю площадки, зачарованно глядя на переливающееся в своем глубоком ложе озеро.  
– Мы можем подъехать ближе?  
– Не думаю, – ответил Эйдан, – но мы можем попробовать подойти – тут тропинка, правда, не представляю, куда она ведет. Может, совсем не к озеру.  
Новозеландец рассеянно кивнул, не отрывая глаз от сверкающей поверхности.  
– Сент Мэри…  
– Оно очень красивое, – с грустной улыбкой кивнул Тернер.  
– Давай спустимся, хоть немного. Пожалуйста, – попросил Дин, умоляюще заглядывая в раскосые глаза.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулся ирландец.  
Им надо было спешить, но он не мог отказать попутчику в его желании.  
– Ненадолго, – быстро сказал Дин, словно прочитав его мысли. – Лучше мы на обратном пути задержимся, а пока просто взглянем на него.  
Сказал и горько усмехнулся про себя: «На каком обратном пути? Для одного из нас этого пути не будет… для меня не будет».  
Естественно он не озвучил вслух свои мысли.  
Эйдан странно на него посмотрел, но промолчал и, взяв за руку, направился вниз по тропинке.   
Она была едва различимой, заросшей и забытой. Спускаясь по ней, молодые люди несколько раз оступились, скользя кроссовками по мелким камушкам, хватаясь руками друг за друга, за колючие лапки елей, сдавленно матерясь и хихикая. У них все еще были силы и желание смеяться.  
Через пару минут они выбрались на совсем уж крошечную площадку, надежно скрытую от посторонних глаз и восторженно осмотрелись, положив друг другу руки на плечи и невольно задержав дыхание. Великолепное озеро сверкало прямо под ними, отражая в своих чистых водах заснеженные вершины гор и лазурное небо с лениво плывущими белоснежными облаками.  
– Два неба, – зачарованно произнес Эйдан, осторожно подступая к краю площадки, огороженной на удивление густым кустарником ростом им по пояс. Лишь в одном месте кустарник расступался, открывая каменный выступ, выдающийся над пропастью, словно нос корабля.   
– Здесь высоко, – Дин потянул парня за футболку. – Не подходи близко, площадка ровная, не соскользнешь, но, кто знает – вдруг под этим выступом ничего нет, и он обвалится, не выдержав нашей тяжести?  
– Он каменный, – с улыбкой возразил Тернер и усмехнулся, – Удивительно, что здесь вообще что-то растет.  
– Все хочет жить, – задумчиво пробормотал новозеландец, глядя на сверкающую водную гладь.   
Эйдан молча сжал его ладонь.   
«Ты должен это увидеть. Ради памяти обо мне. И я хочу верить, что ты будешь не один. Кто-то очень близкий будет держать тебя за руку».  
Наверное, Брайан был пророком.   
Дин повернулся к ирландцу. Ни слова не говоря, запустил пальцы в буйные кудри и притянул его к себе. Время, в котором они были ограниченны, остановилось. Раз уж всему суждено так скоро закончиться, решил он, то пусть будет еще один миг этого неожиданного притяжения, возникшего между ними. Притяжения, дарующего нечто похожее на любовь и тепло. Притяжения, у которого, скорее всего, нет будущего…  
Два силуэта в золотом свете вечернего солнца слились в один, плотно прижавшись друг к другу. Два одиночества, две настрадавшиеся души, два человека, отчаянно нуждающихся в любви.  
Губы заскользили по жесткой щетине, жадно впитывая почти неощутимую дрожь и горячее дыхание.  
– Я…  
– Ничего не говори, – Эйдан не хотел слушать, не хотел верить, что все это может так скоро закончиться. Он хотел надеяться.  
– …хочу быть с тобой…  
У Эйдана вырвался всхлип. Прижавшись на мгновение к золотистому виску, он склонился к попутчику, вглядываясь в небесно-голубые глаза и почти касаясь его губ своими.   
– Правда?..  
Вместо ответа Дин прижался к его губам в отчаянном поцелуе и сразу отстранился, шумно выдохнув.  
– Здесь? Сейчас?.. – прошептал ирландец, поняв его без слов.  
– Здесь и сейчас…  
«Потому что потом – никогда больше», – пронеслось в кивнувшей белокурой голове.  
Мягко высвободившись из объятий, Дин снял серую толстовку, бросил ее на каменистую площадку и опустился, потянув за собой парня.  
– У нас ничего нет, – тяжело дыша, пробормотал ирландец, припадая к открытой шее, нежно касаясь губами потемневших пятен, оставленных им ранее.  
– Ничего и не нужно, – тихо ответил Дин, утягивая его в глубокий омут чувственного поцелуя.   
Они быстро освободили друг друга от мешающей одежды, оставив нетронутой футболку Эйдана, и замерли, вздрагивая, наслаждаясь игрой легкого ветерка, ласково овевающего их разгоряченную кожу, желая насколько возможно растянуть момент этой пока еще невинной близости. Просто наслаждаясь теплом друг друга.   
– Душ был очень кстати, правда?.. Как и этот «ловец снов», с ним как-то спокойнее, – шепот Дина, приправленный мягкой улыбкой, вывел Эйдана из сладкого ступора. Он согласно кивнул, завороженно рассматривая его лицо: чудесные обаятельные ямочки, веселые лучики в уголках добрых глаз, маленькую морщинку, залегшую между бровей.  
– Как же мне повезло, что я встретил тебя… – прошептал Эйдан, кладя ладонь на теплую щеку. Он нежно провел пальцами по рыжеватой щетине и, немного хмурясь, осторожно дотронулся до свежего пластыря, закрывающего ранку на брови. – Прости меня, Дино… за все.  
Дин взял его лицо в ладони.  
– Прекрати извиняться. Не нужно. Ведь мне тоже повезло, Эйд…  
Парень порывисто выдохнул и приник к его не зажившим губам, даря осторожный, напоенный нежностью поцелуй.  
Дин был прав, в этот раз ничего не требовалось – их наэлектризованные желанием тела сами были источниками необходимой влаги. Но Эйдан не хотел, чтобы его попутчик испытал хоть малейший дискомфорт, только не сейчас. Отстранившись, он перевел дыхание и склонил голову набок, глядя в потемневшие, ставшие почти синими глаза. Дин чуть улыбнулся, опустил ресницы и запрокинул голову, целиком отдаваясь во власть ирландца. Парень медленно провел носом по выпирающим ключицам, пощекотал горячим дыханием золотистые волоски на тяжело вздымающейся груди и вдохнул пряный, одуряющий аромат такой же золотистой аккуратной дорожки. Оставив несколько легких поцелуев на россыпи маленьких родинок на внутренней части дрожащего бедра, он опустился ниже.  
Дин запустил пальцы в темные непослушные кудряшки и застонал, когда горячий язык начал свои ласки, дополнительно увлажняя его тело.  
– Эйд…  
«Будь со мной, будь моим!..»  
– Будь моим… – тихо выдохнул Эйдан, поймав обрывок его мысли, словно кусочек бумаги, подхваченный озорником-ветром.   
Он приподнялся и навис над распростертым под ним попутчиком, вглядываясь в его лицо, покрытое мельчайшими капельками пота. О’Горман ответил долгим взглядом и без слов притянул его к себе.  
Просунув руку под поясницу Дина, ирландец чуть приподнял его, оберегая от трения о каменистую поверхность, пусть и прикрытую толстовкой. Никакой боли. Не в этот раз. Пусть лучше на его руке останутся ссадины, но не на коже этого потрясающего человека. Целуя мягкие губы, он осторожно погрузился в горячее расслабленное тело.  
Медленно, чувственно, трепетно. Совсем не так, как в мотеле, когда страсть захлестывала с головой, когда хотелось впиваться зубами до крови, доказывая этими метками свое право на обладание кем-то. Сейчас не было места звериной, необузданной страсти, замешанной на горьком одиночестве и алкоголе. Сейчас была нежность на грани слез, потому что Дин чувствовал – больше этого не будет, а Эйдан… он отчаянно цеплялся за надежду.  
Медленно, чувственно, трепетно. На маленькой площадке между двух небес, с бегущими по ним белоснежными облаками, вдыхая прозрачный горный воздух, и растворяясь друг в друге…  
Двигаясь плавно и глубоко, парень не ускорился даже тогда, когда волна сильнейшего наслаждения накрыла его и закрутила в своем слепящем водовороте. Захлебываясь в ней, он ощутил, как задрожал и выгнулся его любовник. Не открывая глаз, Эйдан нашел его губы и испил вместе с горячим дыханием долгий тихий стон…  
«Я хочу быть с тобой…»  
Судорожно вздохнув, Эйдан открыл глаза. Взгляд попутчика, цветом напоминающий раскинувшиеся под ними воды Сент Мэри, был устремлен мимо него, в небо.   
– Дино…  
Дин медленно перевел на него подозрительно блестящие глаза.  
«Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не в последний раз. Пообещай, что все получится и мы будем вместе. Пускай это будет ложью, но я хочу ее услышать!»  
– У нас все получится, Дино…

 

Съехав с основной дороги, молодые люди еще раз сверились с картой, испещренной подробными пометками Вихо – без них они никогда в жизни не добрались бы до цели.   
– Кажется, мы на месте, – сказал Эйдан, указав на обугленное расщепленное молнией дерево, оплетенное диким плющом – их главный ориентир – от подножья которого начинался скрытый от посторонних глаз путь к дому Дремлющего.  
Им предстояло пересечь лесной массив, раскинувшийся у самого подножия одной из гор, заключающей в свои каменные объятия часть прекрасного озера.  
– Надеюсь, этот раритет выдержит, – пробормотал Дин, положил руку на панель «Крайслера» и, выглянув в окошко, посмотрел на неожиданно потемневшее небо. – Еще и тучи набежали откуда-то… такие тяжелые, как зимой… такое ощущение, что сейчас пойдет снег.   
Словно в подтверждение его слов, в машину влетел холодный порыв ветра, взъерошив волосы молодых людей и заставив их поежиться. Они испуганно уставились друг на друга. Еще один сильный резкий порыв покачнул машину. Оглушительный раскат грома, словно злобное предупреждение взорвал тишину над лесом, и через мгновение с помрачневшего неба посыпались крупные градины, с громким стуком отскакивая от металлического кузова.   
– Выдержит, – твердо заверил Эйдан, прикрыл окошко и медленно направил машину в лесную чащу.  
Хмуря брови, он всматривался вперед, с трудом различая теряющуюся за мохнатым тяжелым занавесом еловых лап колею, присыпанную мягким ковром хвои, с яркими островками непримятой травы посередке.   
Громкий треск позади, перекрывший барабанную дробь града, заставил их вздрогнуть и обернуться: мертвое дерево, возвышающееся обугленным уродливым перстом в начале скрытой дороги, рухнуло, отрезая им путь обратно. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Примечание:

Хей-эй-хи-ии* - зов-мольба к Великому Духу-защитнику (инд.язык племени сиу)


	10. Дремлющий

Громкий треск позади, перекрывший барабанную дробь града, заставил их вздрогнуть и обернуться: мертвое дерево, возвышающееся обугленным уродливым перстом в начале скрытой дороги, рухнуло, отрезая им путь обратно.  
– Ну что ж, придется попросить у Дремлющего топор, а лучше – бензопилу. Но об этом благе цивилизации я даже не берусь мечтать, если честно, – попробовал пошутить Эйдан, нервно усмехнувшись, и включил ближний свет фар.  
Дин в ответ натянуто улыбнулся и перевел взгляд в окно.  
Порывистый ветер утих, ослабев и затерявшись в густых ветвях, град постепенно перешел в сильный дождь. Они медленно пробирались на скрипящем «Крайслере» сквозь мрачный тоннель, образованный огромными елями, печально понурившими мохнатые лапы и непрерывно «плачущими» прозрачными холодными каплями. Новозеландец блуждал по деревьям рассеянным взглядом, ощущая, как в груди завязывается тугой узел, не дающий свободно дышать. Он не знал, что ждет его в конце этого пути, но мерзкое чувство обреченности, крепчающее с каждым оборотом шуршащих по хвое колес, душило его, пытаясь загасить слабый огонек надежды. Он не хотел думать о плохом, но невеселые мысли, не спрашивая на то разрешения, настойчиво лезли в голову, заставляя тяжело сглатывать и прятать глаза от попутчика…

Едва заметная дорога, в конце концов, вывела их из лесного тоннеля на относительно расчищенную от деревьев поляну. За низкой оградой, которую скорее можно было назвать условной, стоял потемневший от времени и непогоды сруб, окутанный клубами тумана. За срубом снова начинался непроходимый лес, уходящий от подножия горы вверх и теряющийся в мутной влажной дымке.  
– Дождь закончился… – тихо констатировал факт ирландец, облизнул пересохшие губы и повернулся к попутчику. – Как думаешь, может, это хороший знак?..  
Дин молча пожал плечом, рассматривая жилище Дремлющего. Ничего особо примечательного, что могло бы рассказать о загадочном хозяине, в старом доме не было. Исключение составляли лишь несколько «ловцов снов», подвешенных под скатом крыши маленькой террасы, да внушительные оленьи рога, венчающие широкое крыльцо. Ни черепов на кольях, ни раскрашенных языческих столбов, ни каких-либо других шаманских атрибутов.  
– Пошли?.. – робко спросил Эйдан и быстро добавил: – Но, если хочешь, можешь подождать меня здесь.  
Дин посмотрел на него. Сердце, дрогнув, сжалось в маленький, пульсирующий жалостью комочек – глаза ирландца были полны страха и немой мольбы, и он тщетно пытался унять дрожь в руках, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в руль.  
– Нет, я с тобой, – ответил О'Горман, решительно распахнул дверцу, вышел из машины и глубоко вдохнул влажный прохладный воздух. – Отступать некуда, – прошептал он, обводя взглядом дом шамана, замерший, наполненный таинственной тишиной лес, подступивший со всех сторон и гору, тонущую в клубящейся дымке тяжелых облаков.  
– Дино… – новозеландец повернулся к попутчику, вопросительно приподняв брови, – у нас же все получится?..  
«Тебе виднее, – подумал Дин. – Это ты у нас ясновидящий, а не я». Но так отвечать не стоило.  
– Я на это очень надеюсь, – чуть улыбнувшись, сказал он и собрался повернуться к дому, но застыл столбом, услышав за спиной низкое рычание.  
Увидев, как изменилось лицо попутчика, бросившего взгляд за его спину, Дин тяжело сглотнул.  
– Не делай резких движений и не кричи… – шепотом попросил Эйдан.  
– Кто это? Волк?.. – еле слышно выдавил молодой человек и, увидев ответ в глазах цвета виски, едва сумел подавить истерический смешок. – Твою ж мать… Что будем делать?..  
Тернер облизнул губы, лихорадочно прикидывая, успеют ли они запрыгнуть в машину, и понял: он – успеет, Дин – нет. Зверь был ярдах в восьми, и при желании наверняка мог одним прыжком преодолеть это расстояние, чтобы вцепиться смертельной хваткой в его попутчика. Шансов спрятаться в «Крайслере» у новозеландца не было.  
– Пожалуйста, тетитоб, помогите нам… пожалуйста… – прошептал он, сжимая сквозь ткань амулет, закрыл глаза, чуть дернул головой и сделал шаг.  
– Эйд… – рычание стало громче, и Дин сжался, почувствовав, как тело покрылось пленкой холодного пота, – Эйд, не двигайся… он же сейчас набросится на нас…  
Ирландец не отреагировал на его слова, делая еще один шаг и что-то бормоча под нос.  
О’Горман осторожно повернул голову, взглянув через плечо на зверя. Это был крупный волк, явно в расцвете сил. Густой, лоснящийся серо-рыжий мех не оставлял сомнений в здоровье хищника, как и напрягшиеся узлы мышц – в его силе. Он наблюдал горящими глазами за ирландцем, ощерившись и угрожающе рыча.  
– Эйд, пожалуйста, не надо… – попробовал вновь запротестовать Дин и не узнал своего голоса – это был не его привычный мягкий тембр, обаявший не одного человека, а жалкий писк простуженного мышонка.  
Волк вздернул верхнюю губу, обнажая великолепные клыки, и перевел на него взгляд. И, встретившись с этим тяжелым взглядом, Дин понял, что не сможет даже пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы успеть запрыгнуть в машину.  
«Как глупо», – подумал он, когда животное опустило морду к самой земле и медленно двинулось к нему. Он стоял, словно парализованный, не в силах оторваться от страшных желтых глаз, неудобно выгнув шею, и ждал.  
– Хейян*, – услышал он тихий, но не терпящий возражений голос Эйдана. – Ты должен послушать нас… – Волк замер, навострил уши и склонил набок голову – точь в точь заинтересованный щенок. – Посмотри на нас…  
Зверь глухо тявкнул, удивленно моргнул и, посмотрев на ирландца, по-собачьи завилял хвостом.  
Дин, пораженный неожиданной переменой в его настроении, открыл рот и снова повернулся к попутчику. Ирландец успел обойти машину и теперь медленно направлялся к хищнику, не разрывая зрительного контакта с желтыми глазами. Ярко-зеленый взгляд раскосых глаз будто бы светился сквозь немного опущенные длинные ресницы.  
– Хороший мальчик… – волк снова вильнул хвостом и фыркнул, – очень хороший. Все верно, ты – охранник, – Эйдан осторожно приблизился к зверю и опустился перед ним на корточки, – но мы не враги. Ты же это понимаешь, правда? – он склонил голову и протянул руку.  
Зверь позволил почесать себя за ухом, благодарно лизнул ладонь ирландца и повалился на спину, предлагая почесать еще и брюхо.  
– Господи… – пролепетал Дин, чувствуя, как от пережитого страха покалывает кончики пальцев, – это невероятно… этого не может быть.  
– Правда, не может.  
Молодые люди подскочили от неожиданности и круто развернулись к дому. На широком крыльце, опираясь на ружье, стоял невысокий старик. Иссушенное годами тело было облачено в полинявший комбинезон защитного цвета и такую же рубаху. Окончательно ослабевший ветер пытался играть его густыми жесткими волосами, некогда черней вороного крыла, а сейчас покрывшими костлявые плечи тусклым серебром. От висков спускались две тонкие косы, украшенные бусинами и мягкими кожаными лентами. Суровое лицо, изборожденное морщинами, словно пересохшими руслами рек, было поразительно спокойно, как и поддернутые сонной пеленой глаза, цвет которых определить было невозможно.  
– Хэнви!  
Грозный окрик явно был адресован волку – зверь запрокинул морду, взглянул на индейца и активнее завилял хвостом, разметая в стороны мокрую хвою. Но на этом внимание к хозяину оказалось исчерпано – Хэнви так и остался лежать на земле, раскинув лапы и вывалив розовый язык в блаженной улыбке.  
– Позор своего рода, – процедил старик сквозь зубы.  
Подняв ружье, он неспешно передернул затвор и недобро улыбнулся. Как по команде, Дин и Эйдан вскинули руки.  
«Кажется, наша проблема грозит разрешиться самым простым и кардинальным способом. Не волк, так пуля», – усмехнулся про себя Дин, со странным равнодушием глядя на ствол, попеременно берущий на мушку то его, то попутчика.  
– Мы пришли с миром, Виказа Вакэн*, – тихо сказал ирландец, медленно выпрямляясь, – оружие ни к чему, поверьте.  
Волк поднялся вслед за Эйданом и, встав на задние лапы, попытался лизнуть его в лицо. Тернер потрепал Хэнви по загривку и перевел ярко-зеленый взгляд на шамана.  
– Вы – Дремлющий.  
Индеец вздрогнул, встретившись с глазами ирландца, и прошептал что-то на языке сиу, но ружье опустил.  
– Кто вы такие? Что вам нужно? Вы заблудились?  
– Нет, мы не заблудились. Нам нужна ваша помощь, – ответил Эйдан, опуская руки и прикрывая ресницы.  
Кудрявая голова чуть дернулась и, когда он вновь посмотрел на старика, светящейся зелени в глазах больше не было.  
– Скажите, что вы видите?  
– Вэкэн Танка*, – пробормотал шаман, всматриваясь в Тернера, – твои глаза…  
Эйдан тяжело вздохнул.  
– Да, мои глаза – моя проблема, но не только они.  
Дин похолодел, увидев, как ирландец потянул кожаный шнурок, извлекая на свет то, что осталось от амулета. Он шагнул к нему, желая удержать, сказать, чтобы не торопился, ведь сначала нужно все объяснить, но Тернер поднял руку, останавливая его.  
– Вот. Думаю, вам не нужно объяснять, что это, не так ли?  
Дремлющий медленно прислонил ружье к одному из столбов, поддерживающих террасу.  
– Как вы нашли меня?  
– Нам объяснил Вихо. В машине лежит карта с его пометками, – ответил Эйдан.  
– Вихо? – шаман покачал головой и усмехнулся. – Что же вы сделали, чтобы он открыл вам это?  
– Эйдан спас его сына. Хоакин чуть не упал в заброшенный колодец… – вступил в разговор Дин и осекся, услышав пронзительное карканье.  
Посмотрев вверх, он увидел старого знакомого, сидящего на разлапистой ели. Индеец проследил его взгляд и негромко хмыкнул.  
– Маниту…  
Молодые люди переглянулись, не понимая, что имеет в виду старик.  
– Пожалуйста, разрешите поговорить с вами. Вы – моя последняя надежда на избавление от проклятия, – умоляюще произнес ирландец.  
– Значит ты спас Хоакина?.. Как?  
– Я увидел, как он падает, – парень коснулся пальцем виска, – в своей голове. Иногда я могу так видеть.  
Дремлющий кивнул и надолго задумался, перебирая темными пальцами кончик седой косы, блуждая нечитаемым взглядом по лицам молодых людей.  
«Время! У нас осталось очень мало времени», – подумал Эйдан, с беспокойством отмечая, как мягкие сумерки опускаются на притихший после дождя лес. До захода солнца оставалось немногим больше двух часов.  
– Хорошо, – наконец кивнул шаман, – я поговорю с тобой.  
Он повел рукой, приглашая ирландца в дом.  
Эйдан судорожно вздохнул и глянул на попутчика испуганными глазами.  
– Иди, – тихо сказал Дин и ободряюще улыбнулся, – я подожду тебя здесь.  
– Может, пойдешь со мной? Не боишься остаться один на один с этой зверюгой? – парень попытался выдавить подобие улыбки, кивнув на Хэнви. Он бы предпочел, чтобы новозеландец пошел вместе с ним. Этот маленький человек вселял в него уверенность и спокойствие, но Дин покачал головой.  
– Нет. Мне кажется, вы должны обсудить все это наедине, – он усмехнулся. – К тому же твои маниту сотворили что-то невероятное с грозным хищником.  
Хэнви, сидящий у его ног, поднял морду и словно в подтверждение его слов, ткнулся мокрым носом в маленькую ладонь, требуя ласки. Дин почесал волка за ухом.  
– Видишь, он больше не хочет мной поужинать. – Он присел на корточки, поглаживая серо-рыжий мех на мощной шее животного. – Похоже, мы стали друзьями, Хэнви? – улыбнулся он и забавно поморщил нос, когда розовый язык без предупреждения прошелся по его лицу. – Не беспокойся, Эйд, со мной все будет в порядке. Иди.  
Парень кивнул и, взъерошив кудряшки, направился к ожидающему его шаману.

Дремлющий попыхивал длинной тонкой трубкой, задумчиво глядя на пляшущее в большом очаге пламя и молчал. Эйдану после поведанной шаману истории тоже до дрожи в руках хотелось закурить, но он не решался, нервно теребя в руках пачку. Тяжело вздохнув, он сунул ее обратно в карман и посмотрел на старика.  
«Ответь же мне хоть что-нибудь!» – мысленно взмолился он, буквально физически ощущая, как время стремительным потоком утекает, приближая ночь, а вместе с ней и неотвратимый ужас.  
Наконец шаман повернулся к нему.  
– Покажи мне клеймо.  
Эйдан послушно стянул футболку и сдвинул в сторону амулет, открывая четко очерченный ожог.  
– Он стал ярче, – пробормотал ирландец, поеживаясь под странным нечитаемым взглядом старика, – но сейчас не пульсирует и не болит…  
Дремлющий склонился к нему, подхватил реликвию на ладонь и провел узловатым пальцем по покореженным граням.  
– Тетитоб… они почти потеряли свою силу… – сказал он и осторожно коснулся выжженного на коже ирландца глаза.  
Эйдан вздрогнул и сжал зубы – легкое касание отозвалось неожиданным и очень болезненным уколом.  
– Это знак Итхаква. Вихо правильно определил, – кивнул Дремлющий, опуская амулет обратно на грудь парня и прикрывая покрасневшее клеймо. – Взгляд этого демона несет безумие всем, кто столкнется с ним. Когда молния ударила в тебя, Итхаква переселился в твое тело, оставив на нем свой знак, но не обрел былой силы, сдерживаемый защитными гранями амулета. И все же он стал свободней, раз ему удалось несколько раз поживиться душами людей. Он, словно хищник, заточенный в клетке – вполне способен дотянуться до того, кто слишком близко подходит, дразня его.  
– Да, – вздохнул Эйдан, – но я никогда не помнил, что именно происходило со всеми… моими жертвами.  
– Он оберегал тебя от этого, иначе ты бы уже давно лишился рассудка, а ему это не нужно. Ты неплохой сосуд: молодой и сильный, – Дремлющий грустно усмехнулся, – к тому же ты так стремился попасть в его земли.  
– Стремился, – кивнул ирландец, – потому что надеялся, что мне здесь помогут.  
Старик поднялся, хрустнув суставами, подошел к очагу и вытряхнул трубку.  
– Живущий В Тумане был Вэкэн Энканти* – великим шаманом, – сказал он. – Едва ли я могу с ним сравниться. Это он с помощью Великих Духов заключил Итхаква в амулет, лишив его возможности бродить по нашей земле, сея безумие в головах людей и холод в их душах. Это был мудрый и великодушный человек несущий людям добро. А твой предок убил его, позарившись на кусок золота, – зло выплюнул шаман. – Теперь ты расплачиваешься за это. Разве есть в этом несправедливость?  
– Возможно, и нет, – тихо ответил Эйдан и поднял на старика полный боли взгляд. – Только мне кажется, что я уже достаточно послужил вашим духам и сполна искупил вину убийцы. Я больше не могу, я хочу нормальной жизни! – он поджал губы и зло вытер рукавом набежавшие непрошенные слезы. – К тому же вы слышали – все выходит из-под контроля. Не боитесь, что Итхаква, покинув мое тело этой ночью, больше в него не вернется и снова начнет бродить по вашим землям? Сможете с ним справиться?  
– Ты пытаешься угрожаешь? – сурово сдвинул седые брови шаман.  
– Нет, – прошептал парень и закрыл лицо руками. – Простите меня. Я просто очень сильно от этого устал.  
Дремлющий окинул сонным взглядом поникшую фигуру и покачал головой.  
– Могу тебя заверить – Итхаква не покинет твое тело навсегда, по исходу ночи он будет возвращаться в него, потому что, будучи созданием мрака, при свете дня он не имеет полной силы. Будет возвращаться, пока твоя смерть не разлучит его с твоим телом. Если же тебе удастся снять это проклятие, то мне не придется опасаться за души людей, живущих в этих землях, потому что Итхаква вернется туда, откуда появился – во тьму, – мягко закончил он.  
Эйдан отнял руки и с удивлением уставился на старика.  
– Значит, это можно сделать? Можно снять проклятие?  
– Можно, – кивнул старик. – Нужна жертва. Тебе всего лишь нужен человек, который сам, по своей воле, захочет взглянуть в глаза Итхаква, зная, чем это может обернуться. По своей воле принесет в жертву свою душу, как уже однажды это сделал Живущий В Тумане. Почему, думаешь, его так называли? – усмехнулся Дремлющий, и Эйдан пожал плечами. – Потому что, он выдержал взгляд демона и, узрев истинный облик чудовища, не сошел с ума, но его душа разделилась: часть осталась в этом мире, часть – во тьме. – Он немного помолчал, вертя в руках пустую трубку, и тихо произнес: – Но он был великим шаманом…  
– Вот именно! – прошипел ирландец. – Шаманом!  
Он вскочил с места и прошелся по комнате, терзая темные кудряшки.  
– Вы сказали – сам?.. Человек сам должен захотеть взглянуть в глаза демона?.. – пробормотал ирландец. – Это невозможно. Нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы сделать это! – он горько рассмеялся и покачал головой. – И вообще, не в этом дело! Я видел, что становится с людьми, взглянувшими в глаза этого вашего трахнутого Итхаква! Я… я не могу позволить погибнуть еще одной душе! Пусть даже самой конченой! Этого никто не заслуживает!  
Индеец с жалостью посмотрел на него.  
– Несчастный, благородный мальчишка, – прошептал он себе под нос и тяжело вздохнул. – Я не сказал тебе главного: этим человеком не может быть кто угодно. Это жестоко, но только тот человек, которому ты дорог может помочь тебе. Это должна быть настоящая, искренняя жертва.  
Эйдан отшатнулся, с ужасом глядя на шамана.  
– Нет. Никогда…  
– Тогда ты обречен, – вздохнул шаман. – Ты не избавишься от проклятия по-другому.  
– Избавлюсь, – прошептал парень, пятясь к выходу и глядя на Дремлющего полными боли и решимости глазами. – Избавлюсь. Я знаю, как.  
Эйдан круто развернулся и, выскочив из дома, бросился к машине. Сжав похолодевшими ладонями дверцу, он прижался к ней лбом, пытаясь удержать рвущийся из груди крик отчаяния.  
– Никогда…  
– У тебя нет иного выхода, – пробормотал вышедший на крыльцо шаман и перевел взгляд на светловолосого невысокого парня.

Дин с беспокойством поглядывал на дом, сидя на корточках и рассеянно поглаживая вконец разомлевшего Хэнви. Волк уже успел вылизать ему руки и лицо и теперь увлеченно мусолил ремень от фотоаппарата, бросая на молодого человека виноватые взгляды.  
– Без обид, дружок, но ты не волк, а самый настоящий растащившийся лабрадор, – усмехнулся новозеландец и вздрогнул, услышав, как распахнулась дверь дома.  
Он проводил ошарашенным взглядом попутчика, так стремительно пронесшегося мимо, словно все черти ада неслись за ним.  
– Эйд, – негромко позвал Дин и поднялся.  
Ирландец не ответил. Мелко задрожав, он прижался лбом к дверце «Крайслера», отчаянно сжимая пальцами холодный металл.  
«Все плохо», – с тоской подумал Дин и повернулся к шаману. Старик спустился с крыльца и махнул ему.  
– Подойди сюда, – индеец протянул руку. – Что ты принес с собой?  
Дин непонимающе приподнял брови.  
– Простите?..  
– Маниту, они что-то дали тебе. Покажи.  
Новозеландец пожал плечами, соображая, что именно имеет в виду старик. Нахмурившись, он засунул руки в карманы серой толстовки и нащупал в одном из них то, о чем совершенно забыл – два пера, голубое в крапинку и черное. Дурное предчувствие, копошащееся в нем с самого утра, с победным воплем вонзилось в самое сердце, разрывая слабо тлеющую надежду в клочья и окончательно превращаясь в уверенность.  
Сглотнув, Дин поднял глаза на шамана. Дремлющий продолжал стоять с протянутой рукой, сверля его взглядом совсем не сонных глаз.  
Молодой человек вынул из кармана свои странные трофеи.  
– Вы имеете в виду это?..  
– Дай их мне.  
Дин вложил перья в морщинистую темную ладонь и судорожно выдохнул.  
– Да… – просипел старик, сжал кулак и закрыл глаза, – это ты… они вели тебя ко мне. Они подсказывали тебе, не так ли? Могучее дерево и ворон.  
Дин покрылся испариной.  
– Да… и что это значит?  
– А ты не догадываешься? – индеец покачал головой и многозначительно приподнял седые брови. – Жертва.  
– Жертва… – эхом повторил Дин, оттягивая ворот футболки, словно она начала душить его. – Я так и думал…  
Во рту неожиданно пересохло. Он тяжело сглотнул, ощутив, как язык грубой наждачной бумагой прошелся по сухому небу, и посмотрел на шамана.  
– Что я должен сделать?  
– Не должен, – качнул косами старик. – Это только твое желание и только тебе принимать решение.  
Он подошел к светловолосому новозеландцу вплотную. Ставшие черными и не по-старчески живыми глаза Дремлющего внимательно изучили лицо молодого человека, и в них зажегся добрый огонек. Кивнув самому себе, шаман положил руку на плечо Дина.  
– Ты никому ничего не должен, сынок. Я вижу, в тебе есть немалая сила. Это сила здесь, – он приложил покрытую темными пятнами ладонь к сердцу Дина, – и только тебе решать, на что ее потратить. Ты можешь отказаться, но можешь и согласиться, – шаман замолчал, пытливо заглядывая в голубые глаза. Дин нетерпеливо тряхнул светлыми волосами, и он продолжил: – Сможешь ли ты взглянуть в глаза Итхаква, чтобы освободить от него своего друга, но не потому, что должен, а по своей воле? Ты действительно хочешь помочь ему? – спросил старик.  
Молодой человек облизнул губы и горько улыбнулся, посмотрев в сторону Эйдана. Ирландец стоял, прислонившись к машине, с низко опущенной головой. Ветер играл его кудрями, скрывая лицо темной мягкой вуалью, и Дину не требовалось его видеть, чтобы знать: по красивому лицу сбегают скупые слезы бессилия. Весь вид Эйдана выражал полную обреченность.  
Дин был не в силах отвести взгляд от фигуры ирландца, как будто сейчас в ней был сосредоточен весь смысл его жизни, все его существо. Так оно и было. Эйдан ворвался в его непримечательную жизнь внезапно, как порыв ветра в придорожное кафе. Закрутил в вихре своей загадочности, поставил все привычное и рациональное с ног на голову, подарил возможность вновь чувствовать и, возможно, любить…  
Он может попытаться его спасти, пожертвовав, чем? Рассудком? Жизнью?..  
Попытаться спасти…  
Кадык на длинной шее новозеландца судорожно дернулся.  
Однажды судьба послала ему испытание, которое он прошел. Может, не с великой честью, но он старался, как мог. К сожалению, тогда от него ничего не зависело. Он стал лишь свидетелем угасания любимого человека, не имея возможности что-либо изменить. Сейчас эта возможность была. Призрачная и зыбкая, но она существовала.  
Что бы сказал на это Брайан?  
«Он хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив… Ты – счастлив?»  
Дин склонил голову на бок, глядя на попутчика.  
За эти четыре дня он пережил столько ужаса, сколько не переживал за всю свою жизнь. Он мог разбиться на дороге, мог погибнуть от рук отморозков, от лап чудовища, но… да, он был счастлив. Потому что снова начал жить.  
И все же, было страшно…  
Дин повернулся к старику и открыл рот, но тот остановил его, подняв руку.  
– Ты не мне должен ответить, а самому себе.  
Новозеландец сдержанно кивнул и, опустив глаза еле слышно спросил:  
– Я умру?  
– Я бы обманул тебя, сказав, что знаю ответ, – ответил Дремлющий. – Нет, не знаю. Никто не знает. Но могу сказать одно: маниту никого не выбирают просто так. Значит, в тебе есть все необходимое, чтобы противостоять Великому Духу.  
– Думаете, у меня получится? – тихо спросил О’Горман.  
– У тебя не должно быть сомнений, сынок, – так же тихо ответил шаман.  
– Да, – Дин поднял на него взгляд и кивнул. – Да, я хочу спасти его…  
– Тогда слушай. Единственное, что ты должен – это забрать у него амулет перед тем, как сделать вызов Итхаква.  
– Чтобы маниту не пытались помешать ему покинуть тело Эйдана…  
– Да, ты прав. Когда это случится, ты будешь беззащитен перед Великим Духом. Но помни, в тебе есть сила. Она здесь, в твоем сердце, – он снова приложил руку к левой стороне груди молодого человека. Тот кивнул, и старик улыбнулся. – Тогда ступай, маленький вохитика*. Не говори ему ничего. Я буду молиться о том, чтобы духи помогли тебе.  
Дин шагнул в сторону ирландца.  
– Погоди…  
Дремлющий распутал мягкую кожаную ленту, оплетающую серебристую косу. Узловатыми, артритными пальцами привязал к нему оба отданных новозеландцем пера и жестом подозвал его к себе.  
– Я надеюсь, это хоть как-то поможет, – сказал он, завязывая ленту на шее Дина. – Ступай. Да хранят тебя духи.  
– Прощайте.  
Молодой человек коротко кивнул, потрепал по голове Хэнви и направился к «Крайслеру».  
– Прощай, маленький вохитика, – прошептал шаман, провожая его печальным взглядом.

 

Они проехали больше половины мрачного елового тоннеля, когда Дин, наконец, решился нарушить гнетущую тишину:  
– Все будет хорошо… – попутчик не ответил, только сжал зубы, яростно задвигав желваками. – Посмотри на меня, Эйд. Все будет хорошо, я знаю.  
Эйдан криво усмехнулся и повернулся к нему.  
– Да… конечно будет. – Он пристально всмотрелся в голубые глаза. – Что тебе сказал старик?  
– Он… смотри на дорогу, Эйд, сейчас в дерево въедем! – воскликнул Дин, судорожно соображая, что ответить.  
Ирландец вывернул руль, возвращаясь в едва заметную колею.  
– Ты бы определился, куда мне смотреть – на дорогу или на тебя, – проворчал Эйдан и повторил свой вопрос: – Так что он тебе сказал?  
– Его заинтересовал мой фотоаппарат, – солгал Дин, поправляя на груди «Canon». – Он хотел его купить, чтобы подарить Хоакину…  
– Странно, что ты ему отказал, – фыркнул Эйдан.  
– Ну… он мне очень дорог, – тихо произнес новозеландец, – на нем твои фотографии.  
Тернер бросил на него быстрый взгляд и грустно улыбнулся.  
– Куда теперь? – осторожно спросил Дин, решив сменить тему разговора. – И как от преграды избавляться будем? – он указал на поваленное мертвое дерево.  
– К Сент Мэри, если ты не против, – ответил Эйдан, – а дерево сдвинем как-нибудь…

 

– Здесь бродит множество туристических групп…  
Они стояли на той самой площадке, где всего несколько часов назад занимались любовью.  
Был ли встреча с Дремлющим? Сейчас это казалось сном. Тяжелым, словно привидевшимся в горячечном бреду, сном. Единственное, что напоминало об этой встрече – это их ноющие спины и перепачканные углем руки. Им пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы убрать со своего пути упавшее дерево.  
А еще два пера, связанных кожаной лентой.  
Дин рассеянно коснулся импровизированного амулета и перевел недоуменный взгляд на попутчика. Причем здесь туристические группы? О чем он говорит?  
– Ты можешь присоединиться к одной из них, – тихо продолжил Эйдан, глядя на озеро. – Я не могу тебя больше удерживать. Я вообще не имел права втягивать тебя во все это. – Он поморщился, словно от боли и повернулся. – Пора расставаться, Дино…  
– Расставаться… – шепотом повторил Дин и хмыкнул. – Позволь спросить, что же ты собираешься делать дальше?  
Ирландец глубоко затянулся почти докуренной сигаретой, сбил ногтем тлеющий огонек и, засунув окурок в пустую пачку, вздохнул.  
– Я знаю, как оседлать свой шторм. – Он посмотрел вниз и грустно улыбнулся. – Все довольно просто…  
Он замолчал и поддел носком кроссовка небольшой камень.  
Проскакав с веселым стуком по серой поверхности скалы, камень достиг ее края и сорвался в пропасть. Несколько долгих секунд – и послышался далекий всплеск, ясно прозвучавший в вечерней тиши. Камень навсегда исчез под водной гладью Сент Мери.  
«Нет, – подумал Дин, – я тебе не позволю. Ты не заслуживаешь этого, Эйд. Ты заслуживаешь жизни. Настоящей жизни, а я… что ж, я познал, что такое любовь и пережил годы счастья, которых у тебя никогда не было. Я хочу, чтобы и у тебя появился шанс это узнать. Только жаль, что, скорее всего не со мной… Господи, как же мне жаль».  
Он сжал руку парня, притянул к себе, откинул с его лба темные кудряшки и всмотрелся в глаза цвета виски.  
– Да, все просто, – негромко сказал он, беря в ладони его лицо и приникая к мягким губам. – Прости меня, Эйд, – прошептал он сквозь поцелуй, скользя руками по шее Тернера и нащупывая кожаный шнурок. – Прости…  
Дин с силой рванул тонкую полоску. Она лопнула, оставив на шее ирландца красный след. Не медля ни секунды, Дин швырнул покореженный амулет в пропасть.  
– Что?.. – задохнувшись, Эйдан с ужасом прижал руку к груди, – Что ты наделал?!  
– Прости, но то, что ты задумал – не выход.  
– Идиот… – прошипел ирландец, поморщившись от боли, пронзившей клеймо, и отнял руку – футболка быстро окрашивалась багровым цветом засочившейся из раны крови. – Идиот! – повторил он и оттолкнул Дина.  
Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша, а потом Эйдан решительно дернулся к обрыву.  
О’Горман успел его перехватить. Вцепившись в ирландца, он оттащил его от смертельного края и повалил на землю, прижав своим телом.  
– Отпусти! – закричал парень, выворачиваясь и кривясь от боли. – Твою мать! Что ты делаешь?! Что ты делаешь?!  
Дин запустил пальцы в темные кудряшки и вжал его затылок в каменистую поверхность.  
– Освобождаю…  
– Нет!!!  
Из горла Тернера вырвался отчаянный вопль. Он зажмурился, закусив до крови губы и пытаясь спихнуть с себя попутчика.  
– Смотри на меня! Смотри, твою мать! Ты, конченая тварь! Смотри! Я не боюсь! Я сам этого хочу! Смотри!!! Посмотри на меня, жалкий демон!  
Тело ирландца прошила сильная судорога. Он забился, крича и хватая перекошенными губами воздух, сминая скрюченными пальцами серую толстовку на груди попутчика.  
И вдруг обмяк.  
Лицо, мгновение назад, искаженное гримасой страдания расслабилось, и на нем заиграла легкая улыбка. Но с каждой секундой эта улыбка становилась все шире, превращаясь в оскал хищника. Длинные ресницы задрожали, и Дин, не отрывая от них взгляда, сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду.  
Эйдан распахнул глаза, пронзая ими, выворачивая наизнанку, уничтожая…  
– Я тебя ВИЖУ… – прошелестели перекошенные ужасной и, одновременно (это же Эйдан!) прекрасной ухмылкой губы.  
– Я тебя тоже, – выдохнул Дин, с отчаянной смелостью встречая черный взгляд Итхаква.

 

Эйдан открыл глаза и первое, что увидел – темнеющее небо с бледными точками загорающихся звезд. Пошевелившись и пошарив вокруг руками, он обнаружил, что лежит на каменистой поверхности. Легкий ветерок приятно обдувал лицо, щекоча лоб темной кудрявой прядкой. Он глубоко вдохнул, ощутив странное чувство свободы, и улыбнулся. Но счастливая улыбка ненадолго задержалась на его губах. Поперхнувшись ею, он повернул голову, всматриваясь в темный силуэт лежащего рядом человека, и приподнялся.  
– Дино?..  
Дин не ответил.  
Эйдан быстро подполз к нему, откинул с гладкого лба поседевшую прядь и с замершим сердцем всмотрелся в открытые голубые глаза.  
– Дино…  
Новозеландец моргнул.  
– Посмотри на меня, Дино. Посмотри на меня! – он встряхнул попутчика. – Ты меня слышишь? Пожалуйста, не молчи! Скажи, что-нибудь!  
Взгляд голубых глаз скользнул по его лицу.  
– Холодно…  
Часто и сипло дыша, Дин сжал в ладони два пера. Они издали легкий треск и рассыпались мелкой ледяной крошкой, оставив на его груди только тонкую кожаную ленту. Молодой человек обвел взглядом нависшую над ними скалу, небо, и устремил глаза к озеру, тускло отражающему закатные отблески ушедшего дня.  
– Дино… – севшим голосом позвал Эйдан, вглядываясь в глаза О’Гормана.  
Голубые, живые, вовсе не застывшие глаза, наполненные невыразимым ужасом и смотрящие сквозь него…

 

Дремлющий открыл дверь очень быстро, словно стоял за ней, ожидая их возвращения. Окинув взглядом молодых людей, он без слов отступил в сторону, пропуская их в дом.  
Эйдан втащил еле передвигающего ноги Дина и осторожно усадил на стул.  
– Нет, ближе к огню, – скомандовал старик, сдергивая с кровати большую медвежью шкуру и расстилая ее на полу у жарко пылающего очага.  
Парень кивнул. Шаман был прав – новозеландца нужно было согреть. Он чувствовал волны ледяного холода, исходящие от посиневшей кожи попутчика и видел крупную дрожь, сотрясающую его тело.  
– Сейчас… потерпи, Дино. Сейчас станет тепло, – прошептал он, усаживая О’Гормана у огня и принимая из рук индейца грубое шерстяное одеяло.  
Укутав Дина, он прижал его к себе и, посмотрев на старика, тяжело сглотнул.  
– Он… он сделал это. Он освободил меня. Он пожертвовал… – губы Эйдана задрожали. – Вы знали. Это вы заставили его! Зачем? Я не просил! Я не хотел! Не хотел… – слезы потекли из раскосых глаз, скатываясь к подбородку и падая маленькими блестящими капельками на бледное лицо попутчика. – Он не заслужил этого…  
– Он сам принял решение, – возразил шаман и тихо спросил: – А ты? Как бы поступил ты?  
Ирландец удивленно моргнул и, всхлипнув, уткнулся в золотистые волосы.  
– Ты бы поступил точно так же.  
– Да… – прошептал Тернер.  
Старик удовлетворенно кивнул и, повесив над огнем старый медный чайник, склонился к новозеландцу. Заглянув в голубые глаза, он провел темной ладонью по бледному лицу и покачал головой.  
– Что с ним произошло? – давясь слезами, спросил Эйдан. – Он не такой, как все остальные. Его глаза – они не застывшие, они живые! Но он как будто ничего не видит, точнее, видит, но совсем не то, что его окружает на самом деле. Как будто он не здесь, а где-то в другом месте. Что с ним?! – последние слова он произнес навзрыд и снова уткнулся в светлую макушку, сжимая и покачивая замершего Дина.  
Шаман опустился рядом с ними. Распахнув на груди О’Гормана одеяло, он внимательно осмотрел кожаную ленту, завязанную им ранее, и пораженно охнул.  
– Великие Духи, он действительно не зря был выбран маниту… Славный парень, он мог бы быть великим шаманом, родись на этой земле, – задумчиво сказал он, вглядываясь в лицо Дина. – Он встретился с взглядом Итхаква ради тебя, а для этого нужна поистине немалая храбрость и очень большое сердце. – Старик виновато посмотрел на ирландца. – Я обманул его. Он должен был умереть, но маниту как могли защищали его. – Дремлющий тяжело вздохнул и, приложив ладони к холодным щекам Дина, прикрыл глаза. – По правде казать, для него было бы лучше, если бы он умер… Его душа не заморожена, она во тьме, и обречена блуждать в ней вечно, ища свет. Он не видит, он – ищет.  
– Вечно? Нет, я не верю, – прошептал Эйдан. – Ведь ему можно помочь, правда? Я готов на что угодно. Если нужно принести жертву, чтобы задобрить этих ваших Великих Духов, то я готов! Только скажите, что нужно сделать? Умереть? Сойти с ума? Обменять свою душу на его? Скажите мне!  
Индеец не ответил. Достав длинную трубку, он неспешно набил ее ароматным табаком из вышитого бисером кисета и медленно раскурил, хмурясь и глядя на яркий огонь.  
– Пожалуйста… – прошептал Эйдан, – помогите ему.  
– У него есть семья?  
Ирландец покачал головой.  
– Только родители, но Дин давно не общается с ними. Так получилось…  
– Значит, его не будут искать?  
– Нет. Думаю, что нет.  
Дремлющий тяжело вздохнул, повернул к себе лицо новозеландца и снова всмотрелся в него. Молодой человек скользнул невидящим взглядом по лицу шамана, содрогнулся и едва слышно прошептал:  
– Как холодно…  
– Да, маленький вохитика, там холодно, – пробормотал старик и, взяв ледяную руку, покачал головой. – Если он вернется в большой мир, то погибнет. Оставишь его здесь.  
– Надолго?  
– Насколько потребуется. – Дремлющий задумчиво посмотрел в окно. – Скоро осень, а с наступлением холодов ему станет хуже. Еще очень долго Итхаква не сможет покинуть тьму, но это не значит, что не сможет вступить в свои права. Зима будет суровой, – он с сочувствием посмотрел на новозеландца. – Если он сможет пережить ее, блуждая во тьме и не попавшись Злому Духу, то…  
– Значит, до весны?.. – прошептал Эйдан, поглаживая светлые волосы.  
– Да, до весны.  
– А потом?  
– Не будет никакого «потом». Он или умрет, или вернется.  
Ирландец вздрогнул, сильнее прижал к себе попутчика и умоляюще посмотрел на шамана.  
– Позвольте мне остаться вместе с ним. Я буду во всем помогать вам. Поверьте, руки у меня растут не из задницы. Я многое умею и многому могу научиться. Пожалуйста… – несколько слезинок одна за одной выкатились из раскосых глаз и, упав, затерялись в золотистых волосах Дина, – я не могу его оставить. И меня уж точно никто искать не будет, – шепотом добавил он.  
Дремлющий посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и качнул косами.  
– Нунвэ*. Я уже стар и мне не помешает помощник. Что ж, будешь за ним присматривать. Знай: пока его тело помнит все, что делало до этого. Он не превратился в беспомощного младенца, и вряд ли станет ходить под себя, но с каждым днем его память будет затухать. В конце концов, тебе придется его кормить, потому что он забудет, что такое еда. Он многое забудет… Пока же ты должен будешь согревать его, потом – удерживать.  
– Удерживать? Я не понимаю…  
– Мои молитвы Великим Духам не смогут вернуть его. Мои знания и силы недостаточны, – шаман провел ладонью по лицу Дина. – Он славный парень, но я не смогу дать ему то, что может дать человек, к которому он был привязан: любовь, дружбу, тепло своего сердца. Душа его блуждает во тьме, но пока есть такой человек, есть и шанс, что она найдет путь обратно. Он невелик, этот шанс. Говори. Все время говори с ним. Возможно, он услышит тебя. И еще… если с окончанием зимы ничего не изменится, он захочет уйти. Итхаква коварен и мстителен, он попытается обмануть его, пообещав покой. И, если ему это удастся, то душу твоего друга уже ничто не спасет. А вслед за душой умрет и тело.  
– Господи, – выдохнул Эйдан и уткнулся носом в светлую макушку.  
– Молись. Молись своему Богу, сынок. Я же буду молиться своему. И утри слезы. Твой друг не видит и не слышит нас, но я почти уверен, что он может чувствовать. Поэтому твое горе, каким бы искренним ни было, вряд ли придаст ему сил. – Парень плотно сжал губы и стер рукавом мокрые дорожки со щек. – Молодец. – Дремлющий поднялся. – Будете спать у очага. Ему нужно тепло.  
Эйдан согласно кивнул.  
Уложив Дина на мягкую пушистую шкуру, он обнял его и прижал к себе. Хэнви, которого хозяин на ночь впустил в дом, негромко процокав когтями по деревянному полу, подошел к ним, обнюхал лицо новозеландца и, совершенно по-человечески вздохнув, лег рядом, согревая его с другой стороны.  
– Спасибо, приятель, – прошептал Тернер.  
Волк поднял голову и, печально посмотрев на него, тихо заскулил.  
– Не плачь, – сдавленно произнес Эйдан, сдерживая слезы и с трудом подавляя точно такой же скулеж, рвущийся из самого сердца, – он вернется…

Месяц за месяцем время потекло медленной сонной рекой.  
Звенящее лето закончилось, сменившись порой волшебных красок, расплескавшихся яркой палитрой по всему Глэйшеру. Но все это природное великолепие было абсолютно безразлично ирландцу. Грусть и тоска, ставшие его неизменными спутниками, стали еще сильнее, потому что ничего не изменилось и, потому что он прекрасно мог представить, как бы Дин восторгался пышным закатом природы. Как бы радовался, делая очередной снимок потрясающего пейзажа, горящего всеми мыслимыми оттенками желтого и багряного, с вкраплениями и разливами темной зелени величественных елей и пушистых сосен, как восхищался бы глубокой синевой осеннего неба. Но Дин ничего этого не видел и не мог ни восторгаться, ни фотографировать. А без его восторгов и счастливой улыбки, без его обаятельных ямочек на щеках и сияющих голубых глаз, все эти чарующие пейзажи были для Эйдана бесцветными и ненужными. Но все же, несмотря на кажущуюся бессмысленность, он взял за правило раз в неделю вывозить Дина куда-нибудь за пределы их затаившегося в лесной чаще убежища, всегда старательно избегая озера Сент Мэри. Ему было страшно туда возвращаться.  
Но однажды он решился.

Раскинув на каменистой поверхности теплое одеяло, Эйдан усадил Дина и крепко обнял, тесно прижав к себе. Хэнви, верно сопровождающий молодых людей на каждой прогулке, решил, что тоже имеет право поваляться не на голой земле и пристроился рядом, положив морду на колени О’Гормана.  
Ирландец вздохнул, провожая взглядом медленно плывущие белые шапки облаков.  
– Смотри, Дино, – тихо заговорил он. – Ты же так любишь это озеро. Вспомни, мы занимались здесь любовью. Правда, тогда все было зеленым… Между двух небес, Дино, – он мечтательно улыбнулся. – Это было потрясающе. Знаешь, мне ужасно хотелось тебе сказать кое-что… то, что никогда никому не говорил… – парень вытер выбежавшие слезы и опустил голову. – Я не знаю, почему не сделал этого. Наверное, боялся, что мои слова прозвучат лживо, что ты не поверишь мне… Но я обязательно скажу, клянусь. Это будет первым, что ты услышишь, когда вернешься.  
Эйдан повернулся к Дину и взял его за руку, заглядывая в уставшие, полные боли глаза.  
Наверное, он мог бы заняться с ним любовью и сейчас. Он хотел его ничуть не меньше, чем тогда, в тот роковой день, а возможно и больше, каждую ночь согревая его своим теплом и вспоминая их жаркие объятия.  
Хэнви приподнял морду и с укором посмотрел на ирландца.  
– Я знаю, – сказал ему Эйдан, – это то же самое, что взять бессознательного человека, и не стану делать этого.  
«Но, возможно, поцелуй? – с робкой надеждой подумал он, кладя руку на бледное лицо. – Как в сказке о Спящей красавице – я поцелую его и он проснется».  
Не отрывая взгляда от потухших голубых глаз, Эйдан задержал дыхание и нежно приник к холодным губам.  
«Ответь мне, Дино! Почувствуй меня!» – отчаянно взмолился он.  
Голубые глаза медленно моргнули, но приоткрытые губы даже не дрогнули, оставив нежный поцелуй без ответа. Проглотив горький комок, Эйдан отстранился.

Ничего не менялось. Ничего. До прихода настоящих зимних холодов.

Эйдан возвращался с охоты, хрустя под ногами первым выпавшим снегом. Он проверил несколько капканов, расставленных им же самим. Сперва это было тяжело: доброе сердце отчаянно жалело любую зверушку, имеющую неосторожность попасться, но потом он привык. Да и выбора не было.  
Он тащил за плечами увесистый мешок с добытой косулей, повторяя в уме всю процедуру свежевания и разделки, которой научил его Дремлющий – дела малоприятного, но неизбежного. Хэнви, с интересом поглядывающий ему за спину, семенил рядом, радостно ворча и предвкушая обильный бонус.  
Хлопнув крошечной калиткой, он вошел в маленький припорошенный снегом двор и скинул тяжелый мешок на землю.  
– Я вернулся!  
Никто ему не ответил, что его совсем не удивило: Дин, как всегда был в доме, греясь у очага, а Дремлющий тихо шептал свои молитвы, взывая к милости духов и окуривая новозеландца ароматным дымом разнотравья.  
Тернер выгнул спину и потянулся, да так и застыл с поднятыми руками, заметив у ограды невысокую фигуру, стоящую к нему спиной. Это был Дин. Он стоял укутанный в пушистую шкуру, и молча смотрел в чащу.  
– Эй, Дино… что ты тут делаешь? Кто тебе разрешил выходить на мороз? Холодно, приятель, давай-ка возвращайся…  
Эйдан сделал шаг к нему.  
– Пришло время…  
Ирландец вздрогнул и развернулся к дому.  
– Какое время?  
Вышедший на крыльцо шаман тяжело вздохнул.  
– Время удерживать его…  
– Нет…  
Эйдан бросился к попутчику и, развернув его к себе, всмотрелся в потускневшие глаза.  
– Нет… – он потряс его за плечи. – Дино, даже не думай об этом! Я не отпущу тебя.  
С губ Дина сорвался маленький клубок пара и, не ответив, он снова повернул голову к лесу, устремив на него полный тоски взгляд. Эйдан прижал его к своей груди.  
– Я удержу тебя…  
В ответ Дин тихо застонал.  
А потом Итхаква нашел его…

Эйдан проснулся оттого, что было нестерпимо жарко. Он почти забыл, как это бывает, каждую ночь обжигаемый ледяным холодом, исходящим от тела попутчика.  
«Может, я заболел? И это просто температура?» – безразлично подумал он.  
Стерев ладонью выступивший на лбу пот, он протянул руку, чтобы прижать к себе Дина, поделиться с ним своим жаром, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме вороха смятых шкур.  
Эйдан рывком сел.  
– Дино?..  
Тишина. Только слабый скрип незакрытой двери. Порыв морозного воздуха, ворвавшийся в теплый дом, взъерошил темные кудряшки.  
– Дино!..  
Эйдан обвел встревоженным взглядом комнату. Она была пуста. Дремлющий, вопреки уговорам ирландца ушел на ночную охоту, прихватив с собой Хэнви. Они засыпали вдвоем у очага. Он и его бывший попутчик. Его Дин.  
Тернер судорожно выпутался из вороха шкур и, как был – босиком, в старых полинявших трениках и растянутой серой футболке – выскочил на крыльцо, всматриваясь в морозную ночь. Следы в глубоком, обновленном вечерней метелью снегу вели от крыльца в лесную чащу.  
Эйдан в ужасе вцепился в волосы. Дин ушел. Ушел в снежную ночь. Демон нашел его.  
– Дииииин!!!  
Застывшая, скованная морозом тишина ответила ему далеким волчьим воем.  
Почти так же взвыв, Эйдан бросился в заснеженный лес…

Он нашел Дина в сугробе под огромной елью, совсем недалеко от дома. Новозеландец лежал ничком.  
– Дино!  
Эйдан перевернул его и стер с лица снег. Остекленевший взгляд бледно-голубых глаз заставил содрогнуться в страшной догадке.  
– Нет, нет, нет… – зашептал он и склонился к посиневшим губам.  
Слабое дыхание обдало его угасающим теплом. Дин умирал.  
– Хрен тебе… – прошипел ирландец, подхватывая закоченевшее тело на руки, – ты его не получишь…  
Порыв колючего ветра хлестнул его по лицу.  
– Блять! Ты не получишь его, ублюдок! – закричал Эйдан в метель, жмурясь от острых снежных игл и прижимая к груди дорогого человека. – Сиди в своей долбаной тьме и не высовывайся, урод!

Волк отчаянно взвыл и, не обращая внимания на окрик, помчался домой, взрывая глубокие сугробы и жалобно скуля. Дремлющий, проклиная себя, поспешил следом за ним. В этот раз животное оказалось гораздо прозорливей его.

Они столкнулись все вместе на подходе к дому: Эйдан с Дином на руках и шаман. Хэнви подскочил к молодым людям, поднялся на задние лапы и, поскуливая, принялся беспокойно обнюхивать заледеневшее лицо новозеландца.  
– Скорее… – индеец быстро заковылял к крыльцу и распахнул дверь, пропуская молодых людей вперед. – Скорее…

Эйдану было плевать, что подумает старик. Он решительно стянул с себя одежду, раздел донага Дина и укутался вместе с ним в огромную медвежью шкуру. Ему не было холодно, наоборот, он пылал, словно в огне. Мысль о том, что он мог заболеть, посетившая его при пробуждении, осталась где-то за пределами его сознания, смешная и нелепая. Его тело источало жар, и это было главным. Он готов был отдать его до последней капли, сам покрывшись седым инеем.  
Прижав к себе О’Гормана, он невольно задержал дыхание: наощупь Дин был словно ледяная глыба, и придвинулся ближе к огню.  
– Не уходи, Дино. Не смей сдаваться. Услышь меня, пожалуйста… – он втянул сквозь зубы воздух и зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать слезы, отчаянно сжимая холодное тело, – я прошу тебя…  
Дремлющий подошел к ним, взглянул в лицо с истончившейся полупрозрачной кожей и печально покачал головой. Вздохнув, он провел морщинистой рукой по светлым волосам, прошептал короткую молитву и подошел к стене. Сняв большой бубен, он начал ритуал, негромко постукивая костяшками скрюченных пальцев по натянутой потрескавшейся коже и взывая к милости Великих Духов.  
Эйдан не слушал его. Для него сейчас не существовало никаких звуков, кроме едва уловимого, затухающего дыхания бывшего попутчика. Вдох и выдох. Грудь, прикрытая густой шкурой, почти не приподнималась, и он приложил к ней руку, чтобы быть уверенным…  
Голос шамана, призывающий неизвестные добрые силы, становился громче. Каждый глухой удар в бубен, словно странный метроном, отсчитывал не такт – удары сердца. Ирландец поморщился. Конечно, он был благодарен старику, но не хотел, чтобы сейчас – именно сейчас – Дин слышал эту заунывную молитву. Дин должен слышать ЕГО.  
Покачивая на руках хрупкое тело, Эйдан зарылся лицом в светлые волосы и вдохнул призрачный аромат луговых трав. Он думал, что забыл все песни родной страны, но на поверхность памяти вдруг всплыла одна, наполненная грустной надеждой и тоской. Песня, которую он мог спеть на языке, понятном Дину.

Коль вы скоро пойдёте на Скарбор базар,  
О тимьян, розмарин и шалфей,  
То навейте тому, кого встретите там,  
Что он был любовью моей.

Вы скажите, пошью я рубаху из льна,  
О тимьян, розмарин и шалфей,  
Но без швов и иглы будет сшита она –  
Это будет любовью моей.

Холодная рука Дина чуть дрогнула, но так и не сжала его пальцы. Эйдан задержал дыхание, сглатывая горькие слезы, и едва слышно допел:

Там где моря и берега видима грань,  
Древ Ирландии благостна сень,  
Где полей изумрудная стелется даль –  
Станет вновь он любовью моей…

Эйдан тихо всхлипнул и прижался лбом к виску попутчика. Неслышный вздох сорвался с приоткрытых губ Дина и золотистые ресницы медленно опустились.  
– Не уходи… Ná téigh… Gráím thú…*

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

В тот же миг свет померк, будто кто-то опустил рубильник. Все исчезло: блики, озеро, леса и горы, исчезло перекошенное страданием прекрасное лицо. Его окружила непроглядная тьма, наполненная ужасом и отчаяньем. И что-то рыскало в этой тьме, какая-то неведомая сила, находящаяся за гранью его восприятия. Жестокая и холодная, несущая безумие, ищущая… его. Дин заметался. Он не должен позволить найти себя…

Он так сильно устал. Устал бродить в холодной пустоте, устал бояться, а еще устал от тишины, изредка разрываемой гулкими ударами (чего?). И, когда ледяные пальцы опустились на его плечи, он даже не вздрогнул. Сил на это не осталось.  
– Ты хочешь покоя?..  
– Покоя?.. – усмехнулся он, собираясь повернуться, чтобы покончить со всем этим кошмаром.  
И вдруг услышал.

«Станет вновь он любовью моей…»

Он замер.  
Он не помнил, чей голос так ясно прозвучал в его голове. Он не помнил, кто он. Он не помнил ничего. Но что-то было в этом голосе… Тепло. Теплый свет. Он должен найти свет. Теплое сияние цвета виски…

«Не уходи… Ná téigh… Gráím thú…»

– Gráím thú… – беззвучно повторил он незнакомые слова, вглядываясь во тьму. – Не уйду… где ты?..  
Голос не ответил, но он продолжал таращиться в темноту, ощущая ледяные пальцы на своих плечах. Пальцы, которые не спешили развернуть его, уверенные в своей победе.  
Он улыбнулся, опуская ресницы. Он забыл, что такое страх.

«Спой мне еще…»

«Любовь ирландца чиста и проста.  
И целую землю объемлет она…  
Не знает она ни предел, ни границ,  
Как стая свободных, сказочных птиц…»

Дин кивнул, продолжая улыбаться, открыл глаза и увидел то, что так долго искал. Радостно выдохнув, он рванулся навстречу далекому теплому сиянию, так напоминающему цвет выдержанного ирландского виски.

Ледяные пальцы в ярости впились в его плечи…

 

___________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:

В главе использованы некоторые слова и выражения индейского языка племени сиу:  
Хейян — нет  
Виказа Вакэн — шаман, жрец  
Вэкэн Танка - Великий Дух  
Вэкэн Энканти — великий шаман  
Вохитика — храбрец  
Нунвэ — да будет так

Ná téigh… Gráím thú… - не уходи... я люблю тебя (ирл.)


End file.
